


Not Like All the Others

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet a different way. Brian starts to think that Justin's not like all the others he's been with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

BRIAN'S POV

 

I’m putting the last of my things in my suitcase and fuming over how in the hell Vance has once again managed to send me on another wild fucking goose chase after an account his sorry ass was unable to get. He’s supposed to be the senior partner but half the accounts we have are because I brought them in. My musing is interrupted by a knock at the loft door. I zip my bag and walk over to see who was so kind as to grace me with their presence without calling first. As I slide open the heavy metal door I immediately wish that I had just ignored the consistent banging.

“Hey Brian.” Jesus fucking Christ.

“Hey Mikey, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I had a flight to catch.”

“You did. So I thought I’d come by and spend time with you before you left.” he says, as if I was leaving for years not weeks.

“But shouldn’t you be spending time with the professor instead of me? After all he’s your boyfriend, not me.” I say, walking over to my desk to get the information I’ll need for the account and putting it into my briefcase.

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend. You’ve been around a lot longer than him.” Michael says in that whining voice that I can’t help but cringe every time I hear it. And much to my dismay, I hear it a lot.

“ Besides I’ll be able to spend plenty of time with him when you’re gone. It’s not like he’s going anywhere.”

‘He will be if you keep this obsession with me up.’ I think to myself. Ben may have a lot of patience when it comes to Michael always putting him second best but that wont last forever. Something’s got to give. And unfortunately I think it’ll be Ben’s patience and his and Mikey’s relationship before Mikey and his crush.  
Of course, I know I can’t blame it all on Mikey. I’m not some fucking idiot. I know what Mikey thinks of all the small signs of affection I give him. He thinks it’s some kind of subtle hint from me that one day I’ll come to him and confess my undying love and we’ll settle down in breeder suburbia and live like a couple of dykes. Christ, the thought alone makes my stomach churn. I may care about Mikey but I’ll never love him. Not like he wants me to. I’ll admit I like the attention I get but damn, sometimes it feels like he’s trying to attach himself to me at the hip. Or maybe just the cock but both thoughts are equally disturbing when it comes to Michael.

“Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat,” I say with obvious sarcasm that Mikey doesn’t catch. “If I don’t leave now I’m going to miss my plane.” 

I grab my things and lead Mikey out. I set the alarm and lock the door. Michael and I ride down the elevator in silence and when I’m finished putting my things in the jeep we quickly say our goodbyes. I’m about to lean in and give him the usual kiss, then think better of it. He’s going to have to start figuring out that he and I will never be a couple. He might as well start now. He’ll have plenty of time to brood over it while I’m gone. I get in the car, shut the door, and wave goodbye as I pull away from the curb. My flight leaves in an hour and then I’ll be on my way to Atlanta to once again save Vance’s ass. I relax in my seat and enjoy the rest of the ride.

JUSTINS POV

I close my eyes as I enjoy the cold water on my bare feet. God, how did Daphne talk me into coming down south for the summer? I hate the heat. It sounded like a great idea at the time. Daphne’s second cousin, or whoever the fuck, had needed help painting some of the rooms in their house and offered Daph and I a place to stay for a few weeks if we helped. After a long lecture from Daphne about how it would be a chance to get out of the Pitts for a couple of weeks to relax before we started our senior year this August, I finally agreed that it’d be nice to experience a change of scenery, not to mention climate. Of course that was when I was so busy bitching about how fucking cold Pittsburgh is, that I didn’t stop to think about how fucking hot Georgia would be. Oh well, at least Daph’s cousin had a pool. Thank God for small favors.

“This guy gave me his number earlier.” Daphne says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Was he hot?” I ask her.   
When I came out a few months ago, I was really worried about how all of the people in my life would react. Especially Daphne and my parents. But despite the fact that my father kind of flipped out for a few days, overall they had taken better than I’d expected. Daphne had been thrilled. She now had someone to check out guys with, since she didn‘t hang out with a lot of girls. Of course not everyone took it so well. Most of the kids at my school behaved exactly as I thought they would. I lost some of my friends as well. But I got sick of lying about who I was and honestly, as long as Daphne and my folks hung around, I knew I’d be okay without the others.

“Oh my God Justin, he was so gorgeous. About six feet tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes, great body. You should have seen him.” she says, her face lighting up at the memory.

“I wish I had. When you call him ask if he’s got a queer twin.”

“No shit. You need to get laid. Maybe if you do you’ll cheer the fuck up”

“What do you mean cheer the fuck up? I am cheery.” I say, defending myself.

“Please. Anytime we get on the subject of boyfriends or sex you start to mope.”

Damn! Sometimes I forget how perceptive she is.

“I do not mope. I’m practically the only guy at our school that’s still a virgin, I have the right to be a little depressed.” It was true. I’d finally decided to admit I was gay, now I just didn’t have anybody to be gay with. 

“You should hook up with someone while we’re here.” she says as if it’s the most obvious solution in the world.

I’d never really thought about my first time being with a stranger, but on the other hand, I also didn’t know one single gay person in our school. Or anywhere else for that matter. 

“Maybe I will.” I tell her. Deciding to give the idea some serious thought.

“Well, if you do I want all the juicy details.”

“You’re a perv Daph” I reply laughing.

“What? I can’t help it if I burn to hear other people’s kinky sex stories”

“A trip to the Health Department should clear that burn right up.”

“You asshole!” she screams as she pushes me off the side and into the pool. And for awhile my lack-of-love-life is forgotten.

BRIAN’S POV

After my flight lands I pick up my rental car and head towards the hotel. I’d had Cynthia make reservations before I left. When I check in at the front desk, I notice the way the lady behind the counter is looking at me. She pretends to look over paperwork but keeps glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes. I catch her stare and she blushes and smiles. When she gets my receipt for my room she writes something on it before handing it to me. When I look at it I notice the name and number in the top corner. I walk out of the front office rolling my eyes.

When I get up to my room I check the time. Noticing it’s still early, I decide to get some work done before checking out the clubs. I sit down and get out the information for the account and start to go over it. When I check my watch again it’s already close to eleven. I put my work away and get up to change. By the time I walk out the door I’ve decided on tight jeans that show off my cock and a black, button up, sleeveless shirt. I get in my car and head in the direction of a club I’d heard about, to get some drinks and find a trick or two for the night.

JUSTIN’S POV

When Daphne’s cousin finally picks up the paint for the house we decide that the smell is too strong for us to sleep there that night. So Daph’s cousin (who’s name is Becky by the way) goes and gets us rooms at a nearby hotel then comes back to start on the house, so it would be dry by the time we checked out tomorrow. When we finish we head over to the hotel. I’m feeling pretty high from all the paint fumes so I decide to lay down for a while. Daph and I go into the room we’re sharing while Becky heads down to hers. Once inside Daph hops on the bed and turns on the TV. She puts it on some music show and lays back while I settle on my bed and close my eyes. I’m asleep in seconds. The next time I open my eyes, I notice that the whole room is dark. I glance at the window and can tell it’s dark outside too. As I sit up I realize how hot the room is. I crawl out of bed and quietly head over to the bathroom, careful not to disturb Daphne, who is asleep in her bed, remote still in hand. I’m about to turn on the shower so I can cool off, then get a better idea. Checking my watch I see that it’s 1:45. Deciding that at this time of night it’s unlikely for many people to be out, I grab a towel and the key to my room and head down to the pool.

 

BRIAN’S POV

A couple of drinks, some dancing, an unsatisfying blowjob, and two fairly pleasing fucks later, I’m in my car and on my way back to the hotel. When I get their, I get out of the car and start towards my room when I hear a noise over to my right. I follow the sound and end up at the pool. By then the noise had stopped and I didn’t see anybody so I was about to go back when I saw the pile of clothes by the side of the pool. My attention was drawn back to the water when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I see a blonde head come up from under the water. The person has his back to me so he’s unaware of my presence. I can’t see his face but I can tell that he can’t be much older than 18. If that. He runs his hands through his hair, ridding it of the excess water. I watch it drip down onto his slender shoulders and immediately feel my dick twitch. A slight moan escapes before I have a chance to stifle it. As the kid spins around to see where the noise came from, I find myself staring into the bluest eyes I‘ve ever seen.

JUSTIN’S POV

I dunk my head under the surface of the water, enjoying the coolness of it against my face. When I come back up for a breath, I run my fingers through my hair, ringing out the water. I hear a noise behind me and quickly turn around, worried about being caught. As my eyes drift over the source of the sound, I find myself thinking that I must be looking at the most beautiful man alive. Tall, bronzed skin, muscular body, auburn hair, and striking, hazel eyes. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I realize that his eyes are scanning me too. The thoughts that begin to fill my mind immediately make my dick harden. I struggle to force myself to say something but hard as I try, not one thing comes to mind. Luckily, it appears he’s having the same problem. When I’m finally able to open my mouth to speak, the only thing I can get out is…  
“What?” Real genius moment there Justin. 

“Nothing. I just wasn’t expecting on running into an exhibitionist on my way back to my room.” he replies with a tongue in cheek smirk.

“I’m not an exhibitionist. It’s just hot out and I wanted to cool off.” I say, as a means of explanation.

He looks around the area, seemingly checking for the presence of anyone else. His next statement catches me completely off guard.

“So how’s the water? Care if I join you?”

BRIAN’S POV

God this kid is gorgeous. Light, blonde hair, ocean, blue eyes, pale skin, and that’s only the upper half. And of course let’s not forget that he also happens to be completely fucking naked. To top everything off, the second he turned around my gaydar went off like mad. He practically came when he raked his eyes over me. Though I can’t say I’ve met many people that didn’t have that response. But something about the way this kid looked at me sent a fucking jolt through my body that went straight to my cock, which is now at full attention. I have to fucking have him. I don’t give a damn how old he is. If he’s old enough to look me over like he did he’s old enough to take it up the ass. “What?” The blush that accompanies the question only makes him look that much hotter. I smile and make a comment about him being an exhibitionist and he defends himself, saying he was trying to cool down.

“So how’s the water? Care if I join you?” I casually ask. His breath catches and for a second I think he’ll say he was just about to go. But he doesn’t.

“Uh, sure.” he pushes away from the edge as an invitation. As I begin to strip off my clothes, I feel his eyes burning into me. I glance up and catch his gaze. He blushes and quickly looks away, biting his lower lip. God, how I want to kiss those lips. If possible, I feel my groin grow even harder than it had been before. When his eyes return their focus to me, I slowly start stripping off the rest of my clothing. Giving the kid a show. Once my shirt is unbuttoned I slide it off of my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I undo the buttons on my jeans, one at a time. I hear his breath catch again and notice that his breathing is getting a little faster. When I finally slide off my pants the kids eyes lock onto my dick, which, although I was able to will away the majority of my erection, is still partially hard. I slowly slip into the pool, letting my body adjust. The kid was right, the water does feel good compared to the Georgia heat. Realizing that I need to find something to call him other than ‘this kid’, because that’ll get fucking annoying, I say,

“I’m Brian. You got a name?”

“Justin.” he answers, sounding a little uncomfortable. The possibility of him being a virgin crosses my mind and the hard on I willed down earlier comes back full force. If he is a virgin, I have every intention of popping his cherry. The thought of fucking untouched territory causes my tongue to slide into my cheek as I smile.

“Nice to meet you.” he says after a few seconds. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” I say, my characteristic smile still firmly in place.

JUSTIN’S POV

I watch him strip off his clothes and thank god that I’m in the water, because my dick is demanding attention right now. He is so fucking hot. He caught me staring at him. But instead of changing his mind and getting dressed he actually took his clothes off slower. This man has to be gay. He was practically basking in the fact that I was watching him undress. His little show definitely worked. I’ve never been this turned on before. When he took his pants off I noticed that he was partially hard. My tongue darted over my lips and I hoped he hadn’t noticed. He gets in the pool and I almost cum just from seeing his toned body all wet. He tells me his name, I tell him mine. Feeling like I need to occupy the quiet that has come over us, I tell him it’s nice to meet him.  
“The pleasure is all mine.” he says with a cocky and very knowing smile on his face. Holy shit, I think he’s flirting with me. Daphne’s words come back to me. Maybe I do need to get laid while I’m here. I smile at him and lean up against the side of the pool. Once again, needing to fill the void, I try to make conversation.

“So, what are you in town for?” I ask, assuming he doesn’t live here since he’s staying in a hotel.

“Business.” he says, moving closer to me. I look down and try to find something interesting on the bottom of the pool. No such luck.

“What about you?”

“Vacation.” I answer noticing him once again getting closer.

“For how long?”

“A couple weeks”

“Me too.”

By now he’s only a few inches away from me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I chance a look up and see him smiling. My face is so close to his I can feel his warm breath on my lips. God, I want him so bad. He glances down at the water then looks back up at me with one eyebrow cocked up, reminding me that I’m achingly hard right now. I blush and look back down at the water and see that I’m not the only one turned on. Gathering all the courage I can I look back up and decide to make the first move. I meet his gaze and inch closer to him. Our mouths are so close they’re almost touching. I look from his eyes to his lips then back up to his eyes, waiting to see if he stops me. He just stands there looking at me expectantly. I take a breath, steel my nerves, and lean in and kiss him.

BRIAN’S POV

This kid blushes so easy. He’s definitely a virgin. I slowly move closer to him caring on casual conversation. When we are only a few inches apart, I glimpse down and see that he’s just as turned on as I am. He blushes, again, and looks down too. Noticing my current state matches his own apparently gives him some courage because he slides closer to me and after a few seconds, reaches up and kisses me. And damn, what a kiss. His lips are so soft. I tilt my head slightly, inviting more contact. He snakes his tongue out and lightly slides it over my lips. I open my mouth, taking it in, massaging his tongue with my own. We continue the kiss until air becomes necessary, pulling away only then. As our mouths pull apart I draw his bottom lip in and gently suck on it, running my tongue over it as I let it go. He’s breathing fast and his eyes now show very little of the hesitancy they had previously possessed. Now they’re glazed over with lust. I have to have him now. I extend my arms and slip them around his waist, leaning in and kissing him right below his ear.

“I want to fuck you” I whisper biting the lobe and giving it a gentle tug. He sucks in a breath and pulls back slightly, looking me in the eye. He runs his tongue over his lips and nods his head, then leans in for another kiss. It continues for a few minutes and then finally we pull away. I push away from him and move to where I left my clothes. A confused look crosses his face, like he thinks I’m going to leave.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” I say reassuringly. I reach over to my pants and pull a condom out of my pocket. I hold it up, showing him the reason for our temporary part, then move back over to him bringing him into another kiss. I move from his lips down to his neck, running my tongue over the vein. I move down his chest noticing for the first time that he has his nipple pierced. I take the left one into my mouth, sucking it till it becomes hard, then move over to the one with the ring, taking it between my teeth and giving it a pull. I run my hands down the small of his back. Grabbing a hold of his round ass I marvel over how perfect it feels. I run my fingers down the crack and then over his pink little bud. He takes in a breath then looks at me and smiles. I slide a finger up inside of him, using the water as lube He gasps and brings his hands up to my head, grabbing a handful of hair. I feel his body adjust and then add a second finger. I slowly finger fuck him until I’m sure he’s ready. I return my lips to his mouth enjoying the taste. I reposition myself, my back to the side of the pool and him in front of me. I lift my body out of the water enough to expose my cock. I hand him the condom.

“Put it on me.” I command. He does as I say then I wrap my arms around him, picking him up easily in the water, and guide his legs around my waist.

“Just, go slow. Okay? I’ve never…”

“I know.” I say before he finishes. “I kind of figured. Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy.”

He wraps his arms around my neck planting another kiss, and giving me the go ahead. I reach a hand in between us, positioning my dick at his hole. I run my hands up to his hips getting a firm hold.

“Ready?” I ask him. He nods his head again and leans forward resting his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. I take a breath and then push my body into his tight little ass.

JUSTIN’S POV

Oh God, it hurts! I scrunch my face up from the pain and tighten my grasp around Brian. He doesn’t move. Just waits for me to get used to him being inside of me. After a few more seconds I start to relax and push back towards him to let him know. He gets the point and starts to move in and out of me very slowly. Christ, he’s big. Fortunately he’s going slow. If he weren’t I don’t think I could handle it.

“You okay?” he asks me, sounding genuinely concerned. I look up into his eyes and smile at the spark of affection I see there.

“Yeah,” by now the pain had begun to go away and was quickly being replaced with pleasure. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” I tell him.

“I‘m glad.” he says. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. “Feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Want me to go faster?”

“Yes.” 

With that he gradually starts to speed up, pushing in deeper with every stroke. Before long I feel my body start to tense and the familiar tingling in my balls. My breathing gets faster and I close my eyes. I feel one of his hands off of my hips and slide in between us, grasping my cock. He starts pumping furiously and in no time I feel myself coming on his hand and stomach. I forget where I am and begin to moan loudly but he covers my mouth with his, silencing the noise. As my climax ends I look up to see him in the throws of his own orgasm. I watch as he rides out the waves and enjoy the look of gratification on his face. Once he starts to come down, I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. A moment later I feel him lay his head on top of mine and his entire body relax, his cock still inside me.

BRIAN’S POV

As my orgasm subsides I come to the conclusion that this has become one of the best fucks I’ve ever had. He lays his head on my shoulder and I place my own on top of it. I allow myself to relax into this way to domestic situation, reminding myself that in a couple of weeks I’ll probably never see him again. But instead of that thought being reassuring I actually find myself a little disappointed that this will be so short lived. Jesus fucking Christ what’s wrong with me. Since when do I give a damn if I wont see a trick again. I start to feel uncomfortable and begin to pull away but when I glance down the look on his face stops me.

“What’s wrong?” he asks looking worried. I stare into those deep blue eyes and feel myself relaxing again.

“Nothing. We just can’t stay out here all night.” I tell him. He nods his head and pulls off of me while I hold the condom on my now mostly soft penis. I get out of the water and take off the condom and toss it into a trash can nearby. Justin pulls himself out and begins to dry off with a towel he brought. When he’s finished he offers it to me and I do the same. We get dressed in silence and my mind keeps wandering back to the fact that I wont see him again. 

“Do you want to come back to my room?” I ask him not completely sure where the question came from. I decide to blame it on wanting more of that incredible sex although not all of me believes that. He looks up at me and smiles.

“Yeah. I just have to leave a note with my friend so that she doesn’t freak out when she cant find me tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

I follow him back to his room and wait out side while he leaves the note for his friend. When he comes back out I turn and begin to lead him to mine. He brushes his hand against mine and timidly grasps it in his. After a seconds hesitation I succumb, allowing our fingers to intertwine, telling myself the entire time that it’s only cause I want the sex.


	2. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I squint my eyes against the bright morning sunlight pouring through the window. I roll over, turning my back to it, and my eyes fall on Brian. Suddenly the events of last night come pouring back to me. Holy shit. I had sex. I lost my virginity to this gorgeous man I just met in a hotel pool and then came back to his place where we had even more sex. That’s one hell of a first time story. Wait till I tell Daphne, she’s going to flip. Shit. She’s probably pissed that I wasn’t there when she got up. I left a note but knowing Daphne she was probably worrying her ass off until she found it and probably a little after. I look back down at Brian and run my eyes over his body. He really is a great looking man. The sheets are pulled down to his waist exposing his upper half. The sun makes all of his muscles stand out like satin covered steel. His chest is moving up and down in the slow rhythmic pattern your body gets into when you sleep. His hair is messed up but still sexy as hell. I can see the slight movements of his still closed eyes behind their lids. I continue to watch him for a few more minutes when he begins to move. His eyes slowly open and he stares up at me.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” he says with a smile.

BRIAN’S POV 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” 

Damn I could actually get used to this whole ‘let the trick spend the night thing’ if he’s the one I wake up to see. Wait. Did I just fucking say that? Christ I’m getting lesbionic. And the part that freaks me out the most about that thought is that it’s not bothering me as bad as I want it to.

“Sunshine?” he asks with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah. Blonde hair, blue eyes, big ass smile. You figure it out.” 

“I’ll take that as the compliment that I’m sure was intended.”

“I don’t give compliments,” of course I don’t let tricks sleep over or get all mushy over people either. “Only blowjobs.” 

“How considerate of you.” he says smiling. “But as much as I would love to hang around and receive either of those offerings from you, I have to go. Or my ass will be grass when I finally do get back, if it’s not already.”

“Okay. So is there any chance of me catching you skinny dipping in the pool again?” I ask with a devilish grin.

“Not likely, since I’m leaving today.”

“Oh.” I say sounding more disappointed then I had meant to let on. “I thought you said you’d be here for a couple weeks.”

“I will be. But I’m not staying here. I’m staying with my friend at her cousins house. We had to paint yesterday so the smell was too strong to stay there.”

“Oh well in that case maybe you ought to ‘accidentally’ spill some more paint so you can’t sleep there tonight either.”

“Why? Do you want to see me again?”

Say no. “Maybe.”

“Tease.”

“Just a little.” Christ, I’m flirting.

“Okay.” He leans over and grabs a pen and notepad off of the nightstand. He scribbles something onto the paper, sets the pen down and hands me the sheet. He then quickly pulls his clothes on, leans down and kisses me on the lips and walks toward the door.

“Later.” he says glancing back.

“Later.” I reply. I watch him walk out the door then turn my attention to the paper in my hand and read the phone number scrawled across it before putting it in my wallet for safe keeping.

JUSTIN’S POV

I shut his door behind me and begin walking towards my room. I’m unable to hide the huge grin that has plastered itself to my face. I walk in silence running the events of last night through my mind.

Remembering...  
When we get to his room he headed towards the shower.

“You coming?” he says, smiling at the intended double meaning.

“Yes.” I follow him into the bathroom and watch as he strips off his clothes, taking another condom out of his pocket, and stepped into the shower. I took off my clothes and joined him under the hot spray. He puts his hands on the back of my neck, running them over my shoulders and down my arms. Despite the hot water, I feel a shiver run down my back. I look up at him, water dripping from his hair, steam swirling up around him. He really is sexy as hell. I lean up and place my lips against his. He opens his mouth and I slide my tongue inside. He closes his lips around it and sucks gently, eliciting a moan from me. He smiles at the noise and deepens the kiss. The mixture of the heat and kissing causes my senses to overload. I get dizzy and feel my knees shake. He notices.

“You okay?”

“Uh huh.” I tell him. Satisfied with the answer he continues kissing me. After a few moments he pulls his lips from mine and drags them up the side of my neck.

“Turn around.” he whispers into my ear. I nod my head and turn around to comply. He kisses me on the back of my neck, then slowly runs his tongue down my spine. As he moves his mouth down my back he drags his hands down my chest and across my stomach. My whole body feels like it’s in heaven. I close my eyes and rest my head against the side of the shower. When he gets down to my ass he moves his hands from my stomach to one on each side of my ass. He softly bites on one of my cheeks and then moves and does the same to the other one. Suddenly I feel his tongue slide over my hole and I moan and clutch to the shower wall. He continues his ministrations to my ass for what seems like an eternity. He licks and sucks at my hole then begins plunging his tongue deep inside of it until I can’t take anymore.

“Brian, fuck me please.” I beg desperately. In an instant he’s off his knees and behind me again. He reaches over to the condom he brought in the shower earlier and places it on his engorged dick. He positions himself at my entrance and pushes in. For a second all the air is sucked out of me. When my breathing returns to normal he begins thrusting in and out of me at a rapid pace. I know this is going to be quick. Much sooner than I wanted, I feel my body tense up and I cum all over the shower wall. I feel Brian jerk inside me and know that he came too. He pulls out of me and turns off the now cold water. We get out and he disposes of the used condom then walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my body.

“That was amazing.” I tell him.

“And we still have a whole night ahead of us.” he replies huskily in my ear. He takes my hand and leads me back to the bed.

Thoughts back on present...  
I arrive at my room and open the door. I’m not even completely in the room before Daphne starts in.  
“Where were you. I was worried sick.” I knew it.

“I left a note.” I say with a smile trying to annoy her slightly.

“Yeah well ‘wont be here when you wake up will explain to you later’ doesn’t tell me too much.”

“I did what you said.” I say matter-of -factly. For a moment she looks confuse and I can tell she’s trying to remember what she told me to do. Then realization hits her.

“Oh my god, no you did not!” she squeals. I shake my head in confirmation and she runs over and hugs me tight.

“Jesus Daphne you’re acting like I just told you I was engaged or something.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” she says. She motions to the bed. “Sit. I want all the details and you are not leaving this room until you tell me." I resign myself to my fate and sit down to tell Daphne about my night with Brian.


	3. Not Like All the Others

BRIAN’S POV

As I pull up outside of the club I hear the base from the music floating on the air. I walk into the dimly lit area looking for my entertainment for the night. And also looking to get a certain blonde head and set of blue eyes out of my mind for a little while. It had been two days since my tryst with Justin but I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. It was driving me crazy. I’m Brian Kinney for fucks sake. I don’t long for someone after I’ve already had them. But something about this kid makes me feel different. He causes feelings I’ve never had before. I have tried desperately to stop thinking about him and to convince myself that the only reason I haven’t been able to is because the sex was hot as hell. That he is no different then everyone else. And yet there is a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I know that isn’t true.

Determined to block out the voice and thoughts of him, I grab the nearest faceable guy and drag him towards the clubs back room. I shove him roughly against the wall and force my tongue down his throat. ‘But it’s not him’ the annoying little voice inside of my head says. I shake my head clearing that thought and turn the trick around so he’s facing the wall. I quickly undo my pants and sheath my dick. I slick on some lube and slide in in one fluid motion. I rest my head on the back of his. I close my eyes but I picture Justin so I open them again. The fuck is rough and impersonal, just the way I like it. Or at least the way I usually like it. But instead of feeling satisfied, I’m longing for Justin even more.

I walk out of the club and lean against the side of the building. After a few minutes of heavy debating, I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I sift through until I find Justin’s number. My mind self consciously searches for every logical reason for why in the hell I’m doing this. Because I’ve never been one to pass up getting my needs met, because it’s late he probably wont answer the damn phone anyway, because I’m thousands of miles from home and who’s going to know, because he said he’d be leaving in a couple weeks and so will I and then I’ll be in a different state so it wont be a problem, and of course the most popular, because the sex was really good. I dial the number into my cell phone and push ‘send’. I listen to the ringing on the other end as I try to convince myself that my inability to stay still is from me being bored not nervous. I’m about to hang up when I hear someone pick up the phone.

“Hello.” Justin’s voice says on the other end.

“Hey. It’s Brian. I didn’t wake you did I?” I ask him, hoping for a good reason to go ahead and hang up.

“No. Not at all. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over.” Christ what’s wrong with me? I’m actually nervous about what he’s going to say. “I know it’s late but…”

“I’d love to.” he says before I finish. I catch the smile starting to creep onto my face and wipe it off before it has a chance to settle.

“Okay. Just tell me where you’re at and I’ll pick you up.” 

He gives me the address and in a few minutes I’m in the car on my way to go get him, trying my damnedest to ignore the fact that I’m driving faster than I normally do.

DAPHNE’S POV

Justin and I are sitting around in my cousin Becky’s living room and talking about my date tomorrow with a guy who’d given me his phone number earlier in the week when Justin's cell phone rings. He answers the phone and a smile spreads across his face. He stands and walks into the other room signaling me that he‘ll be back in second. I sit quietly and strain to hear his half of the conversation.

“No. Not at all.”  
“I’d love to.”

I hear him telling the person on the other line the address then hangs up. He walks back in the living room with a huge smile plastered firmly on his face. 

“What are you so happy about?” I ask him, pleased that whoever it was on the phone caused this reaction.

“Do you remember Brian?”

“Yeah. The hottie you hooked up with in the hotel pool.” I answer. How could I forget after all of the dirty details I dug up when you got back.

“That was him. He wanted to know if I wanted to come over there.”

“And you told him that you would right?” I ask, ready to kick his ass if he said ‘no’ because of me, but then realizing it’s unlikely since he gave him the address.

“Yeah. You don’t mind do you?” he inquires, sounding slightly regretful that he didn’t ask me first.

“Are you fucking crazy? I’m the one that told you to go get laid. Remember?”

My answer causes him to laugh. He goes up to his room to change and then we continue our previous conversation until we hear a car pull up at the front of the house. We wait a second and then hear somebody knocking. He gets up to answer it.

“Are you gonna introduce me?” I ask him.

“Do you want me to?”

“Well duh, you said he was gorgeous. Of course I want to meet him.” He chuckles and walks over to answer the door. He steps just outside and talks quietly for a minute before coming back in. Following behind him is the embodiment of the term tall, dark, and handsome. 

“You must be Brian.” I state as I rake my eyes over his slender frame. Damn!

“I see I’ve been talked about.” he says, glancing at Justin with a smile. Justin blushes and looks away.

“Only good things. I‘m Daphne.” I tell him.

“It‘s nice to meet you.” he says looking from Justin to me then turning back to Justin again. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Bye, Daph and thanks.”

“No problem.” I say walking over to him to give him a hug. I pull away and then look up at the taller man. “Bye, Brian.” 

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek, causing me to break out into a smile as big as Justin’s.

“Bye darling.” he says causing me to blush feverishly. I watch them walk out the door, Justin following behind Brian. A few feet away he turns to me and mouths the words ‘do you approve?’ I nod my head enthusiastically and turn back into the house. I listen to the car pull away as I head to my room to decide what to where on my date tomorrow and can’t help but think that I’d rather be doing what, or should I say who, Justin would be doing tonight.

“Lucky fucker.” I say with a smile. Happy that my friend found someone he likes.

JUSTIN’S POV

We ride back to the hotel room is silence. I can’t believe I’m with him again. I figured after that first night he would forget about me. I wonder if he’s going to want to see each other the whole time we’re here. I hope so. Then I remember that I’ll only be here two more weeks and then I’ll probably never see him again. I sigh and decide there’s nothing I can do about it so I should enjoy it while I can. We get to the hotel and he once again leads me to his room. He opens the door and strolls inside. I follow him in.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks me once I’m inside, holding up a bottle of water he pulls from a small fridge in the room. I shake my head no and he puts it back.

“I didn’t expect you to call me.” I say filling the silence we had been in since he picked me up.

“Why not?”

“I figured you’d probably just forget about me.” I tell him. I hear a slight huff of laughter come from him. “What?”

He looks back over to me, apparently not having meant to do it aloud. “Nothing.”

“You can tell me. I don’t care what it is.” I reassure him. His eyes meet mine, searching for something. He evidently finds whatever it is because he tells me.

“Normally, I probably would have.” he says, looking down at his feet.

“Why didn’t you?” I ask timidly, curious but not wanting to push my luck.

“I don’t know.” he says sincerely. I look into his eyes and see a hint of what might be affection. The sight makes me smile.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” I tell him. He smiles too and walks across the room to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him.

“Me too.” he says before leaning down and placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I return the kiss happily, and he slides his tongue into my slightly parted mouth. I suck gently on the proffered tongue. He deepens the kiss and it continues for several minutes until lack of oxygen causes us to part. He tightens his grasp around my waist and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bed, where we stay for the rest of the night.


	4. Not Like All the Others

BRIAN’S POV

 

I lay on the bed, my head propped up on my arm, watching Justin sleep. I marvel over how beautiful he truly is. I focus on the way his blonde hair rests against his head and the watch as his eyes tremble behind his lids from some dream. I reach out and push a stray hair from the side of his face. I feel the warmth of his skin against my fingers and gently press the backs of then closer to the source of heat. I drag my fingers slowly down his cheek and across his jaw line. His body responds, leaning into the touch. I move to his lips, tenderly tracing them with my thumb. Then I lean in and kiss him softly. His lips part and his eyes flutter open. He sighs into the kiss as I slide my tongue between his parted lips. He massages my tongue with his own then slowly pulls away, after sucking my lower lip into his mouth for good measure. His bright, blue eyes stare up at me and he graces me with a smile that lights up the whole room.

“Good morning to you, too.” he says.

“Only cause I’m with you.” I reply, realizing only after I’ve said it, just how sappy It was. But the smile that results makes it worth all the mush. I had decided last night that breaking my rules once, while I was thousands of miles from home couldn’t hurt. It’s not like it puts my reputation in danger. Besides, there has been plenty of times that I gave au a good fuck because I had already had him. I deserve to indulge myself just this once. In the end that’s all it will be. He’ll go his way, I’ll go mine and he’ll fade to nothing more than a memory, if even that. So, it’s okay to break the rules. Just this once.

JUSTIN’S POV

I’m awaken by a tickle against my lips, followed by the gentle pressure of a kiss. I open my eyes and find myself gazing into Brian’s. His lips are pressed against mine. I return the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

“Good morning to you, too.” I say smiling at him.

“Only cause I’m with you.” he answers. I feel myself blush furiously and my grin grow even bigger. I see a slight look of realization to what he just said cross his face, but it is quickly wiped off and replaced with a smile of his own. I scoot closer to him, curling up against his warm body, my head on his chest. I listen to his heart beat and let my mind wander to what comes next. I decide I want to see him as much as possible.

“What are you doing later?” I ask him.

“Working. Like you’re supposed to do on a business trip.” he replies with a smirk.

“No. I mean later tonight. Want to go out? The person I’m staying with took Daphne and me to a really nice restaurant.” He look at me and raises an eyebrow.

“What, like a date? I hadn’t realized we had become a couple.” he says in a mocking tone. I try to keep the hurt I feel out of my voice.

“We’re not. I just wanted to spend time with you before you left. That’s all.” He looks at me and his expression softens. He wraps his arms comfortingly around me.

“What kind of restaurant is it?” The smile returns to my face.

“It’s Italian.”

“Sounds good. I don’t like to wait, so you better be ready when I pick you up at eight or I’m leaving without you.”  
I smile even more, reaching out and pulling his head down for a passionate kiss, which inevitably leads to further farms of passionate play. Sometime after round three, I finally manage to pull away long enough to get dressed so I can head home to get ready for our date.

BRIAN’S POV

I can’t believe I’m doing this. I think to myself as I pull up in front of the address Justin had given me the night before. But I would have done anything to get rid of that wounded look the kid had on his face. And so now here I am. I step out of the car and look down at myself one last time. I’m wearing black slacks that fit so well they look like they were made for me, and a long sleeved button up dark red shirt with my black jacket over it. One thing I had learned about Georgia was how fucking quickly the weather changed. It hadn’t been this cool the entire time I had been here. Satisfied with my appearance, I make my way to the front door. I knock and wait patiently for an answer. When the door is opened I find myself face to face with who I assume must be Daphne’s cousin, judging from what Justin had said, during breaks in our fucking, about where he was staying. And also the fact that I get the same bubbly feeling off of this woman as I do from the younger woman.

“Is Justin here?” I ask her, feeling kind of awkward.

“Yes. You must be Brian.” she says almost bouncing a little. Definitely Daphne’s cousin.

“Yeah. Is he almost ready.”

“Yes he’s ready. Come on inside and I’ll go get him.” she says. I follow her into the house and she heads upstairs to retrieve Justin, while I lean against the door, trying to look much calmer than I am, and wait on my, dare I say it, date. This must be a sign of the apocalypse.

JUSTIN’S POV

When Becky comes upstairs and tells me that Brian Is here I walk over to the mirror and check myself one last time and then head to Daphne’s room for her approval. Content with my dark blue shirt and dark gray slacks, Daph and I head down the stairs to meet my date. I see him leaning against the door frame, stunning as always. Unable to resist and knowing Daph would get a kick out of it, I stroll over and pull him into a kiss. As expected I hear a small giggle from my friend, who quickly excuses herself to give us privacy. As we walk out the door I yell out my goodbyes to Daphne and her cousin, then we head out to the car. Brian steps ahead of me and opens the car door. I look up at him with my eyebrows raised.

“What? If I’m going to do it, I might as well do it better than everyone else.” he tells me, grinning. I smile and slide into the seat. He shuts the door and heads to his side.

“So, where to?” he asks me. I tell him the directions and in no time we’re walking into the restaurant Becky took us to the first night we were here. The lighting is low, with soft music playing in the background, a rose in a vase on every table. A woman takes us to be seated and then we glance over the menus while we wait for someone to take our orders. We sit in complete silence, neither one of us knowing what to say. Personally, I’d never been on a real date and it didn’t appear that Brian had either. I look around the room, taking in the atmosphere, which could be described as either businesslike or romantic, depending on your company. Just then the waitress comes up. We order our food and she brings us our drinks and then our table falls back into silence. After a while I become desperate to get some conversation going, no matter how small.

“So, did you finish work?” I ask Brian. He glances up with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Huh?”

“Did you finish work? Earlier when I asked what you would be doing you said that you would be working. Did you finish?” I explain.

“Oh,” he says, remembering the conversation that led to this date. “Yeah, I did.”

“What do you do?” I continue.

“I’m in advertising.”

“Do you like it?”

“I like my job and hate my boss.” he says, smiling. I laugh at his response. After that the conversation continues fairly easily on it’s own. By the time out food comes, I’m totally besotted with Brian. Not only is he sexy as hell but he’s honestly a fun person to be with. The chemistry between us and the romantic mood of the restaurant has my mind drifting off into the thoughts I know it shouldn’t be at. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and tell myself ‘you can not do this Justin. You can not fall in love with this man.’

BRIAN’S POV

Justin and I finish our dinner, and he excuses himself to the restroom while I head outside to the back of the restaurant, where there is a garden like sitting area, for a smoke. Once outside I walk over to a white gazebo and lean against the railing. The soft music flows from speakers placed somewhere in the garden. Due to the cooler than usual weather, the garden is deserted, except for a young couple. A few minutes later I feel Justin behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist. He lays his head against my back and our breathing falls into a slow and steady rhythm. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and see the young couple walking back into the building. Justin and I are now alone. I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. He looks up at me and rests his forehead against mine. A slow song begins playing on the speakers and I step back, holding my hand out to Justin.

“You want to dance?” I ask him. He nods his head and takes my hand. We begin to slow dance as the words of the song filter through the cool night air.

// You can dance every dance

With the guy that gives you the eye

Let him hold you tight

You can smile every smile

For the man who held your hand

Beneath the pale moonlight

But don’t forget who’s taking you home

And in whose arms you’re gonna be

So darling, save the last dance for me//

We continue dancing until the song ends and then I pull him back to the restaurant. I pay the bill and pluck the rose from the vase on the table, handing it to Justin before we leave, as I wonder what in the hell has gotten into me.  
We get back to my hotel and walk up to my room, barely able to keep our hands off each other. Once inside we immediately begin stripping off our clothes. Justin sets the rose, which he somehow managed to hold onto the whole way to the room, on the nightstand. We take off the rest of our clothes and I push him on the bed. I crawl up his body kissing him as I go. I get up to his face and he pulls me into a searing kiss. I happily return it until the need for air becomes to great. I pull away and look into his eyes. They’re glazed over with lust. Normally, I like to get strait to the point when it comes to sex, but now I decide to draw it out.

“Do you trust me?” I ask him. He nods his head looking absolutely sure. I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips before reaching over and picking up a tie I had worn earlier that day. I bring his arms up to his head and pause, giving him a chance to back out. He doesn’t. So, I tie his hands together and fasten them to the headboard. I run my eyes over his body, now splayed out before me. I reach over to the nightstand and pick up the rose. I trace it along his features. Down his cheeks, over his lips, around his eyes, which are tightly closed, his body absorbing the sensation. I run the rose down his throat and over his collarbone. I smile when I see goose bumps appear on his arms. I continue my path over his chest and down his stomach, causing him to grab hold of his bindings. I run the petals over the inside of his thighs and then delicately graze the thorns over the same spot. He moans in response. I return the petals to his skin and drag them from his thighs, over his balls and then up his leaking cock. He tugs on the restraints even harder.

“Fuck me.” he commands, unable to take anymore. I place the rose back on the nightstand and grab a lube and condom from the drawer. I work him open with my fingers and then position myself at his entrance, thrusting into his tight hole. I wait a moment for his body to adjust. When I feel him push back I know he’s ready. I start moving at a slow and teasing pace. He tries to speed it up by pushing himself onto me, but I put my hand on his hips to hold him still. He pulls on the tie and begins begging me to go faster. I continue the slow pace for a while, enjoying the sound of his pleas, his voice labored and filled with desire. When it doesn’t look like he can handle anymore teasing I finally begin to speed up. When I feel the tell-tale sign in my balls, signaling the end, I reach between us and take his hard shaft in my hand. I stroke it quickly, in rhythm with my thrusts. I feel his body tense and his moaning fills the room as he comes, shooting his load on my hand and chest. The muscle contractions from his orgasm grip my dick tightly, sending me into my own climax. 

I collapse on top of him and lie there catching my breath. Eventually, I lift my body off of him and reach up to untie his arms. I discard the condom and throw my tie down on the floor. I roll onto my back and close my eyes. I feel Justin slide up next to me and lay his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight. I feel his breathing even out, signifying that he’s asleep. I allow my body to relax, my thoughts going over the events of the night. I decide that my first date was a success. I fall asleep quickly, my arms still around Justin.


	5. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

We pull up in front of the house and Brian leans in to give me a kiss. We say our goodbyes and I head towards the house. I had just returned from yet another successful rendezvous with Brian. We had been going out together almost every night since we had gone on our first date. But now, the end of summer was approaching, bringing with it the end of my vacation. The two weeks had flown by. Brian would be leaving in three days and I’d be leaving shortly after. Although I had sworn to myself that I would not get too emotionally involved with Brian, I had found out that this goal had been easier said than done. I had found myself falling for him harder than I ever would have thought possible. And now I found myself dreading his departure so badly that it kept me awake at night. I stumble into the house and up to my room. When I open the door I find Daphne sitting on my bed, waiting for the dirty details no doubt.

 

“So, how did it go?” she asks me with a huge grin. God she’s so predictable.

 

“It was great.” I tell her apathetically. It really was great but thinking about Brian leaving had gotten me down. Of course, Daphne notices.

 

“It doesn’t sound like it. What’s wrong.” she asks, motioning for me to sit next to her. I walk over and take a seat. “What? Did you get into a fight or something?”

 

“No. I’ve just been thinking about Brian having to leave in a few days.” I say to her. “I really don’t want him to leave.”

 

“Well, even if he didn’t have to, you still would. It would just give you three more days to sulk.”

 

“Yeah. I guess your right.”

 

“I’m always right.” she says cockily. I swat her with the back of my hand. “Just enjoy the time that you have. That’s all you can do.”

 

I nod my head in agreement. Daphne gets up and says goodnight as she heads towards her room. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes, trying my best not to think about Brian leaving.

 

BRIAN’S POV

After dropping Justin off I head back to my hotel room. I walk open the door to my room and settle on my bed after stripping off my clothes. My mind goes over the last two weeks and I unconsciously start to smile. I don’t know what had come over me, but something about Justin made participating in all the activities ,that would normally make me cringe, bearable. We had been going out every night. And, surprisingly, I had enjoyed it. But nothing lasts forever and the end was fast approaching. My business here was almost done. I had landed the account and only had to go over some details with the company and then it was back to the glorious fucking Pitts. As much as I hated to admit it, the thought of not seeing Justin anymore upset me more than I would have liked it to. I’d turned out hundreds of tricks without giving a shit if I ever saw them again. Then again I guess I can’t really call Justin a trick anymore. But if he’s not a trick, then what is he? He’s not my fucking boyfriend. I don’t do boyfriends. So what is he? A fling? Yeah. That’s it. He’s a fling. I continue to tell myself that for the rest of the night, until I fall asleep thinking about Justin.

 

When the alarm clock wakes me up the next morning, I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. When I’m finished I head off to work. I get through the morning and go out to eat lunch. As usual, my mind wanders off to Justin and the short amount of time we have together. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and enter in the number I now know by heart.

 

“Hello.” Justin’s voice says on the other end.

 

“Hey baby.” I answer.

 

“Baby? That’s the first time you’ve ever used that endearment.” he says, sounding amused and pleased at the same time.

 

“Well, I can take it back if you want me to.” I joke.

 

“No! Don’t take it back.” he says hurriedly.

 

“Okay. Okay. I won’t. Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out again tonight. Or do you need to spend some time with the people you came here with?”

 

“We can go out. I get to see Daphne all the time, she understands. And Becky doesn’t care either way. So what time are you gonna pick me up?”

 

“Around eight?”

 

“Sounds good. See you then.”

 

“Okay. Later.”

 

“Later.” 

 

I hang up the phone and finish off the rest of the day as quickly as possible, looking forward to tonight.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

I’m smiling when I hang up the phone and walk back into the living room, where Daphne is sitting with a very knowing grin on her face.

 

“Brian?” she asks even though she already knows the answer. I nod my head in response. “He taking you out again tonight?” her smile growing even bigger. I nod my head again.

 

“Do you mind?” I ask her. Just like I have every other time. 

 

“Jeez. How many times am I going to have to tell you? No. I don’t mind. I think it’s great that you are in love.”

 

“I am not!” I say, suddenly getting defensive. “I like him. That’s all. We get along good and like spending time with each other. That doesn’t mean I’m in love.”

 

“You’re right it doesn’t. But I’m pretty sure the starry eyes you get when you talk about him and the frequent lapses of zoning out are common symptoms.”

 

“Shut up.” I tell her, unable to think of anything else to say because I know she’s right. I am so in love with Brian.

 

BRIAN’S POV

I pick Justin up for our date and then head to the restaurant for dinner. When we finish our meal we sit at the table and talk. Before long the conversation becomes more heated and we both decide to leave. I pay the tab and Justin and I hurry out the door. On the ride home Justin decides to test my driving skills. He runs his hands up my thighs and over my dick. He begins stroking me through my pants. My cock hardens, urging him on. He unzips my pants and slides his hand inside them. He grasps my cock firmly in his hands and continues his ministrations. It’s everything I have to keep from getting us killed before we get to the hotel and when we finally do get there I waist no time getting into the room. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him over to the bed. He reaches up and pulls me into a fiery kiss. I fall back onto the bed, pulling him on top of me. We continue our kissing, stopping only long enough to remove our clothes. I lay on my back as Justin kisses down my throat and over my stomach. When he moves down to my cock I reach down and take hold of his chin so that he’s looking at me.

 

“Are you sure?” I ask him, knowing that he had never done this and not wanting him to do anything he wasn’t ready for. He nods his head in reply and I release his chin. He returns his attention to my cock. Taking it into his hand he licks it from base to head and then back down again. He takes the head of my dick into his mouth and sucks gently. I clutch the sheets in my hands. Justin sucks expertly on the head of my dick. I never would have guessed that he hadn’t done this. He continues the attention to my head before taking my entire length into his mouth. A loud moan escapes my throat. He looks up at me, smiling, obviously pleased with my reaction.

 

“Do you want to suck me off?” I ask him. He nods his head and continues sucking my cock. He slides his hand between my legs and rubs my balls. I lean my head back, my eyes closed tight. After a moment he releases my balls and moves his hand up to his mouth. He slides two of his fingers into his mouth alongside my shaft, wetting them thoroughly. He then removes his fingers and reaches between my legs. He continues licking and sucking on my cock but raises his eyes to me as he begins to move his finger over my hole. Normally, I wouldn’t have let someone anywhere near there but as I’ve said before, Justin makes me do things I normally wouldn’t do. I return his gaze and spread my legs slightly, giving him better access. He smiles around my cock and returns his focus to my hole. He rubs around the outside, spreading his saliva over it. When he’s coated the outside he straightens his finger and pushes inside. I gasp from the slight pain that spreads through my lower body. He stops, waiting for me to adjust. I push back onto his fingers, signaling for him to continue. He resumes movement and before long I’m writhing on the bed. I feel my balls begin to tighten and I begin clutching at the bed. He speeds up, running his warm wet mouth faster and faster over my shaft, sliding his tongue around the head. His fingers speed up, moving in time with his mouth. I arch my body off of the bed as I shoot my load down my baby’s throat. I feel his throat constrict as he swallows my seed. He lets my penis fall from his mouth and I pull him up to me kissing him deeply. I draw my tongue along the inside of his mouth, tasting myself. He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

 

“So, how did I do?” he asks with a smile.

 

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” I ask him. He nods his head and kisses me again. I pull him into my arms and slowly drag my hand down his stomach towards his still hard cock.

 

“Where are you from?” he asks me suddenly. The question catches me off guard and my hand stops moving towards his groin. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re going back home in three days. Where is home?” he explains.

 

“Oh. Pittsburgh.” I answer him. He lifts his head and his eyes widen.

 

“Really?” he asks me happily.

 

“No. I’m just saying that so you don’t travel out of state to stalk me.” I say sarcastically. “Yes. Really. What‘s so special about that?”

 

“So do I.” he says. Once again I’m caught off guard. A dozen thoughts race through my head. Some bad some good. Bad ones including ‘this could fuck with my reputation’ and good ones including ‘I’ll be able to see Justin again’. He notices my hesitation.

 

“That’s okay isn’t it? I mean, do you not want to see me anymore after this?” he asks me, a hurt look on his face. I weigh the pros and cons of continuing my relatio…association with Justin. Deciding that I don’t owe explanations to my friends and that when I tell Justin that I wont stop tricking, he will either deal with it or he wont, I opt to keep him around.

 

“I still want to see you. Just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” The smile returns to his face and I lean down and kiss him. He returns the kiss hungrily. I roll him onto his back and start on a long night of celebrating the good news.


	6. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

Brian and I watch Daphne saying goodbye to her cousin before the three of us board the plane. Brian had decided to stay a few extra days and leave for home at the same time as me and Daphne. He even upgraded our tickets to first class. He said that he didn’t want us out of his sight where we could get into trouble and he would be damned if he sat in coach. We all take a seat and wait for the plane to take off. Brian and I stay quiet for most of the flight. I glance over at Daphne and see her and a guy a few feet away giving each other suggestive looks. I shake my head and smile, amazed at how quickly she forgot about the guy she’d had a fling with in Atlanta. Brian notices my smile.

 

“What are you so happy about?” he asks me.

 

“Nothing.” I reply, now directing my smile at him. He reaches over and places his hand on my knee. His tongue in cheek smirk appears before he begins slowly sliding his hand up my leg.

 

“I bet I can change that.” 

 

He begins rubbing me through my jeans and I feel crotch start to stir. I glance around and once satisfied that nobody is paying attention I begin fondling Brian as well. We continue to feel each other up through our clothes, seeing who will cave first. After a few more moments of the wonderful torture I find myself in desperate need of release. I remove my hands from Brian and move his hand off of me as well. I stand up from my seat and start towards the bathroom, thankful that nobody seems to be paying any attention. I enter the small airplane bathroom and shut the door. A moment later I hear a light knock and I open the door and let Brian in. as soon as the door is closed Brian pulls me into a searing kiss. We brake only when air becomes absolutely necessary, and quickly reconnect once we’ve taken in a breath. Brian makes quick work of my pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down to my knees. I pull the tail of his shirt out of his pants and slip my hands underneath it, moving them across his chest, wanting to feel his hot skin. I then move down and unfasten his pants, freeing his rock hard member. I reach into his pocket and pull   
out one of the condoms that I have learned are always there. He reaches down and takes it from me.

 

“Turn around.” he whispers huskily in my ear. I do as he says. He begins kissing me on the neck and across the side of my jaw. He brings his fingers up to my mouth. “Get them wet.” Once again I comply. When his fingers are thoroughly coated with saliva he takes them out of my mouth and moves them to my entrance. He pushes inside and begins working me open, preparing me for his cock. After he’s decided I’m slick enough, he quickly sheaths his dick and enters me in one quick thrust. I gasp at the intrusion and the pain caused from not having lube. He holds his body still until I start to push back onto him. He begins thrusting quickly, neither of us planning on drawing this out. His dick hits my prostate and I clutch at the wall. I feel him smile against my neck, before he does it again, harder this time. He continues to hit my prostate as he moves in and out of me. In no time at all I feel myself being pushed over the edge. Brian turns my head and kisses me hard, drowning out the moans before they have time to escape. I shoot my seed onto the wall, almost collapsing from the intensity. I feel Brian jerk behind me and know he’s coming too. He deepens the kiss one final time before slumping against me. Once we’ve caught our breath he pulls out, discards of the condom, and cleans off the wall. We straighten ourselves up and I return to my seat, Brian returning a few minutes later. Once seated I glance back over at Daphne and see that she is now the one shaking her head at me. I give her a toothy grin before leaning back in my seat. I close my eyes and sleep through the rest of the trip.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

Once we land back in glorious old Pittsburgh, Daphne and Justin head off to their houses to deposit their things and I head off to mine to do the same. Before they leave I give Justin my address and phone number and tell him to drop by later that night, so that I can give him a ‘tour’ of my loft. I pick up my jeep and head for the loft. Once there I take the elevator up to my floor. I quickly unlock and slide open the heavy metal door, happy to be home. I unpack my things and walk over to my desk to check my messages before hopping in the shower. There are several from Cynthia, updating me on what happened at work while I was gone, one from a telemarketer asking me to return his call, yeah fucking right, and dozens from Mikey, wanting to know why I’m not home yet, all dating from the day and time I was supposed to be home all the way up until now. Christ, he acts like my mother. Well, maybe not MY mother. She didn’t really give a shit where I was. But definitely like A mother. I listen to as much of the whining as I can stand before cutting the machine off and walking to the bathroom to take my shower. When I get out of the shower, there is a new message on my machine. I pull on some clothes as I listen to it. This time it’s Justin saying he’s on his way over. I start to smile at the thought but quickly wipe it off of my face, reminding myself that I don’t really care about Justin. I am already pretty sure that once Justin finds out that I have no intention to stop tricking that he probably will tell me to fuck off, so there is no need to start getting excited over something that is bound to end soon anyway. But despite my best efforts, the smile returns to my face when I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and pull open the door only to have the smile wiped from my face.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Mikey asks me. “You were supposed to be back three days ago! I was worried sick.”

 

“I needed a fucking vacation so I took some extra days. I don’t have to check up with you to do that. I’m a big boy, I can make decisions all by my self.” I tell him, turning around and walking away.

 

“But you could have at least called.”

 

“I didn’t call cause I was hoping that if no one knew when I was coming back, that I could go a day with out being bombarded with a welcome home party. But I obviously underestimated you.” I reply harshly.  
He crosses his arms over his chest and begins to pout.

 

“I was worried. That’s all. Didn’t you check any of my messages?” he says sounding like a kicked puppy. Fuck! Justin’s on his way over. I really don’t want these two to meet.

 

“Look, Mikey. You really need to go. Come back over tomorrow. You can bitch me out for not calling then.” I tell him hoping that he’ll leave. But of course, he doesn’t.

 

“But I haven’t seen you in two weeks. I want to spend time with you now. What, do you have something more important to do?” As if on cue, I hear a knock on the door, signaling Justin’s arrival. Michael looks up at me accusingly. I ignore him as I walk over and answer the door. On the other side of the door I find Justin smiling at me. But it doesn’t last for long. “Who is he?” Michael shouts from inside now that he has seen the reason I wanted him to leave.

 

“None of your business, Michael.” I tell him.

 

“Did I come at a bad time? Do you want me to leave?” Justin asks me. I shake my head and grab a hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him into the loft.

 

“No. I told you I was going to give you a tour and I meant it.” I tell him, smiling. He returns the smile and walks further into the house. Michael, taking notice of our interaction, decides to add in his opinion.

 

“What do you want him here for? He’s just a fucking kid. You’d rather spend time with him then your best friend?” Michael shouts. Justin flinches slightly and I decide that Mikey has just about overstayed his welcome.

 

“Alright Mikey. Time to go.” I say to him, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the door. I pull it open and direct him into the hall. He starts to protest but I quickly cut him off. “Later Mikey. See you tomorrow.” I say before shutting the door. I turn my back to the door and lean up against it. He’s going to give me hell over this tomorrow

 

“Who was that?” Justin asks me, bringing my attention back to him.

 

“That was Michael. He’s been my best friend since we were fourteen.”

 

“Well, then why did you kick him out?”

 

“It’s complicated. You might not understand.” 

 

“Try me.” he says. I sigh and sit down to explain to Justin Michael’s and my relationship and at the same time trying to figure out to explain the ease between Justin and I to Michael.


	7. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

When Brian had finished explaining the relationship between him and Michael I found myself thinking two things. One… damn that’s childish. And two… we’re not going to get along well. But despite the conflict that I know will be there, I figured I should at least try to get along with him. For Brian.

 

I had been afraid that when we got back to Pittsburgh that Brian would start to act different, but so far everything was the same. After the discussion about Michael we spent the night the same as we had spent the ones in Georgia. Fuck, talk, fuck, eat, fuck, talk, fuck, cuddle (yes, this part surprised me too), sleep. It was great. In case you haven’t noticed we have a sort of pattern going on here. I wake up the next morning and see Brian propped up on his elbow, hair sticking up from sleep, staring at me.

“What?” I ask him.

“Nothing.” he answers.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re gorgeous. Who wouldn’t.” he says with a sincere smile, causing a deep blush to cross my face. His look then becomes more serious. “Just thinking.”

“What about?” I ask him, hoping it’s nothing bad.

“Mikey. I was going to try to catch him while he was at breakfast this morning. Try and talk to him.”

“Okay. Do you think that you could drop me off at my house first?” 

“Yeah sure. Guess this means we better go ahead and get up now huh?” he says. He sits up and the bed and pulls the covers off of me.

“I don’t want to.” I wine. He responds be smacking me on the ass.

“Yes you do. Cause once you’re UP,” he smiles devilishly, “you get a surprise in the shower.” he tells me before heading into the bathroom and teasingly stripping off his clothes. I jump out of the bed and hurry into the bathroom to collect my prize.

 

We ride to my house in silence, as always. I’ve learned that Brian doesn’t talk too much in the car. Hell, Brian doesn’t talk too much, period. I asked him once and he said it was because he had better things to do with his mouth. I won’t argue with that answer. I tell him how to get there and before long we pull up in front of my house. There are no cars in the driveway so I figure that mom and dad went out somewhere. I open the door and get out, leaning down to give Brian a deep kiss before he pulls away from the curb with a squeal of tires. I watch him drive down the road before turning around to go inside.

“Who was that ?” my mother asks me as my eyes meet hers from where she stands at the front door. Oh, shit. Remember when I said that my parents were okay with me being gay? That in no way, shape, or form included acceptance for significant age differences.

“Hi mom. I didn’t know you were here. Where’s the car?” I ask her nervously. Walking past her and into the house. She follows me and shuts the door behind her.

“Your father took it to a mechanic to get something looked at.” she says flatly. I sit down on the sofa and begin to toy with the hem of my shirt. Something I do when I’m anxious.

“Really? What’s wrong with it?” I ask, hoping to change the subject. But like all mothers, she is born with the innate ability to read my thoughts at the exact time I really don’t want her to.

“Don’t change the subject Justin. Who was that?” she says crossing her arms over her chest.

“He’s just a friend.” I tell her dropping my eyes to the floor. 

“Do you have a lot of friends that much older than you?” she asks me, making it obvious that she knows I’m lying.

“No. Just him.”

“Sure.” she says. “Justin, you can tell me. You’re not gonna get into trouble.” We’ve all heard that before, haven’t we? Besides I’m not worried about getting myself into trouble. I’m worried about getting Brian into trouble. 

“He’s just a friend mom. It’s nothing to worry about. Okay?” I tell her before getting up to go to my room. Her voice stops me before I get to the stairs.

“Fine. But if you won’t tell me then I’m going to have to see if your father can get the answers out of you.” she warns me. DAMN! I don’t want my dad involved in this. I slowly turn around and walk back to the couch where my mother has now taken a seat. I sit down next to her and take a deep breath.

 

BRIAN’S POV

I pull up outside of the diner and get out of my jeep. I go inside and scan the room for Michael. I see him sitting by himself at a booth in the back. He’s facing away from the door so he hasn’t seen me yet. I walk up behind him and put my arm over his shoulder.

“Hey Mikey. How’s it going?”

“Fuck you.” he says as he shrugs my arm off. I roll my eyes and sit down across from him. “What do you want? Don’t you have better things to be doing?” he asks me referring to last night.

“Quit being a baby, Michael. You wanted to talk cause you haven’t seen me in two weeks. Well, here I am.” I tell him impatiently. He immediately starts to pout.

“I am not being a baby.” he says defensively, pout still firmly in place. I consider telling him that it will give him wrinkles but then decide that it wont help the situation. “If anyone’s a baby it’s that kid you through me out for last night.”

“Christ, Mikey. He’s a big boy. And who I fuck is none of your business.” I say. 

“Brian, he was like twelve years old.”

“He is not fucking twelve. He’s seventeen.”

“Whatever. Close enough. How do you even know him? You weren’t even in town for more than a few hours.”

“I met him while I was out of town.” I tell him. He rolls his eyes and gestures his hands in the air.

“You mean it took you this long to fuck him and get it over with?”

“No. It did not take… you know what Mikey, I came here to talk to you because you through such a fucking fit over it last night. If you’re only going to sit here and get on my goddamn nerves then I’m going to leave.” I stand up and am about to make my way to the door when I’m headed off by the remaining members of the three stooges.

“Well, well. Look who finally decided to come home from down south.” Emmett says, pushing me further into the seat and sitting next to me. Ted sits down next to Michael.

“I thought you were supposed to be home a few days ago.” states Ted. Before I have a chance to answer, Michael decides to do it for me.

“He got preoccupied. Apparently there’s a lot of slutty youth down there.” he says spitefully.

“Michael, shut the fuck up.” I practically shout at him. Emmett looks up from the menu he’d picked up a moment ago.

“What is he talking about?” he asks me.

“Something he doesn’t know jack shit about.” I reply. Once again, Michael decides to add his two cents.

“He brought home a souvenir from his trip. Like all souvenirs it appeals to the eyes but is other wise useless.”

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know shit about what’s going on and you sure as hell don’t know shit about him.” I say before storming out of the diner, before anyone can say anything to piss me off more.


	8. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I stare at my mother from across the living room as she thinks of what I just told her. Her elbows are resting on her knees and her face is in her hands. I pace back and forth across the room, waiting for her to do or say something. When she finally looks up at me the expression on her face says that she’s torn between what to do. She runs a hand through her hair and then drops her gaze back to the floor.

“Please don’t tell dad.” I beg her. I don’t want him to know about Brian. He’d be pissed. She considers it for a moment then nods her head in agreement.

“I wont.” she says to me. She looks back up at me and the expression on her face becomes serious. “But if he hurts you,” she starts but doesn’t finish. 

“He’s not going to.” I tell her even though I can’t really be sure. There’s nothing stopping him. But it’s worth the risk. “So, you’re not going to say anything to dad?” she shakes her head in response then glances down at her watch.

“I’ve got to go pick up your sister. I’ll be back in a little while.” she says, standing and moving to the door. I get up and follow behind her. She grabs her coat and takes out her keys.

“Thanks.” I tell her before she walks out the door. She turns and pulls me into a quick hug before walking to her car and driving off. I turn back into the house and go up to my room, thankful that my mom understands, or at the very least is accepting the situation, and wondering how long I’ll be able to keep it from my dad.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I sit on the sofa trying to will away the headache that I feel coming on. As it begins to fade away I hear someone knocking on the door to the loft. I walk across the room to answer the persistent knocking. On the other side I find a very guilty looking Michael. My headache comes back full force as I remember the scene in the diner.

“What is it Mikey?” I ask him hoping he didn’t come to be a pain in my ass.

“Hey.” he says timidly. “Can I come in?” I open the door further and step aside. He comes in and stops in the middle of the room. His hands are in his pockets and his eyes dart around, looking at everything but me. I just wanted to say I was sorry.” he begins. “About what happened at the diner. Ben and I had a fight this morning so I was in a bad mood. Do you forgive me?” he asks looking up with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” I say walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. “Just don’t fucking do it again. What I do and who I do it with is my business. Nobody else’s.” Michael nods his head in understanding. I let go of him and return to my previous spot on the sofa. 

“I know that it is none of my business. It’s just that I don’t understand how you can go away for a couple of weeks and just come back with some kid. I mean, I thought you didn’t believe in love and relationships and all that other shit.”

“I don’t. We met while I was away we caught a plane back together we hook up every now and then. I’m still tricking and I’m not stopping him from fucking around. It’ hardly what most people would consider a relationship.” Michael nods his head again.

“But it’s the closest anyone has ever seen you come to one.” I shoot him a warning glance before staring back down at my hands. He’s right. Most people don’t even get a second notice. “You’ve never defended anybody like that before.” he continues. “I mean there’s me and Lindsey and the rest of the gang but outside of that you don’t really give a shit what happens to most people. Especially a trick. So this kid must be pretty special huh?” I consider denying the accusation then decide against it. Instead I simply nod my head in response. When I look up at him I see the slightly hurt expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him. He looks up from the spot on the floor that his eyes had been focused on. He lets out a long, slow sigh before answering.

“I just always thought that,” 

“I know what you thought.” I cut him off. It has been painfully obvious that Michael has always hoped we would get together. Now he’s finally starting to see that it probably wont happen.

“So, is he your boyfriend or something?” he asks me, the question catching me off guard.

“No.” I answer defensively. “We have sex. It doesn’t go any further than that.” I tell him. He doesn’t say anything but the look on his face says that he doesn’t believe it will be that way for long. And if I’m completely honest with myself I can’t say that I think it will either. But how often am I honest with myself? So, I’ll continue to tell myself that he means nothing. Well, almost nothing. Mikey begins to make his way to the door.

“I have to go. Ben and I are supposed to go out later to make up for the fight this morning.” he says with a smile. I return it and pull open the door, letting him out. I slide it shut behind him and lean back against it. Michael’s not a bad guy, a little annoying maybe, but not bad. He just needs to get the picture and move on. Maybe now he’ll finally start to.

 

JENNIFER’S POV

 

Twelve years. Justin is dating somebody twelve years older than him. He’s not even a senior in high school yet and he’s with somebody who is long since out of college. What if this guy hurts him? I don’t want to see Justin get his heart broken. He said that this man wouldn’t do that but he can’t be sure. Have they had sex? And if they have were they safe? What if they weren’t? what if this man gets Justin sick? How did Justin even meet somebody this much older than him for a long enough period to get involved? How long have they been together? I know I should tell Craig but I’m honestly afraid of how he might react to it. He could hit Justin. He could try and find this guy and end up doing something stupid. I have so many different thoughts running through my head that I can barely sort them all out. On one hand I want my son safe and allowing them somebody so much older doesn’t exactly qualify for precaution. But on the other hand, I want Justin happy. And this man seems to make him happy. At least the way it appeared by how fondly Justin talked about him. The only way I could know anything about this man for sure would be if I met him. But could I really bring myself to meet someone that could very well be sleeping with my son? That may have taken his virginity? I don’t know. And how could we do that without Craig finding out? Thoughts like these continue to run through my head for the rest of the ride. 

 

When I arrive at Molly’s friend’s house Molly runs up to the car and climbs in after shouting goodbye to her friend. I look over at my daughter and smile, trying to put all of the worries out of my head.

“Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good time?” I ask her. She looks back at me and nods her head enthusiastically. She takes a closer look at me and frowns.

“Mom, is everything okay?” she asks me. 

“Of course it is baby.” I reassure her. “Now tell me what you girls did.”

The smile returns to her face as she begins to ramble off all of the events of the night before. I try desperately to pay attention and not allow my thoughts to wander back to the talk Justin and I had earlier.

 

MICHAEL’S POV

 

As I drive back to the house to meet Ben for our date my mind begins to think about Brian’s odd behavior when it came to this kid. Brian hasn’t even told me his name yet. I wonder if he knows. Of course he knows dumb ass. They met while he was out of town, he hasn’t just called him kid the entire time. I still can’t believe how quickly he stood up for him. He doesn’t do that for just anybody. But it doesn’t seem like this kid is just anybody either. I’ll admit, he’s easy on the eyes but it would take a hell of a lot more than that to get Brian to act this way. He could have anybody that he wanted. So what is it?

I pull up in front of Ben’s apartment and get out of the car. I walk up to his room and knock on the door. He answers quickly.

“Hey. Come on in. I’ll be done in just a second.” he says, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. I walk in and sit down, still thinking about Brian. I know I have no reason to be upset. I have a great man. And everybody has been telling me for as long as I can remember that nothing was ever going to happen between Brian and I. I guess childhood dreams just die hard. Ben comes back into the room and notices the look on my face.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks me.

“Nothing. Just shocked that’s all.” I tell him. He looks at me curiously.

“Shocked about what?”

“Brian has a boyfriend. He hasn’t admitted it yet, but more or less that’s what he is.” A look of surprise crosses his face.

“Brian Kinney, Brian?” he inquires. I nod my head. “ That must be one of the signs of the apocalypse. So, let’s hurry up and go eat before the world ends.” he jokes. I laugh and follow him out of the building.

 

EMMETT’S POV

 

Teddy puts in the movie while I get us both a beer. He had agreed to come over for awhile since Michael had a date with the professor. Thinking about Michael causes my thoughts to drift over what happened earlier that morning. Brian and him had one hell of an argument over what appears to be a man, of kid as Michael had put it after Brian left, in Brian’s life. Could it be that our dear ‘I don’t do love’ asshole has found someone who won his heart? Michael left shortly after Brian so we didn’t get any details. Michael said that he was going to go over there before he went to Ben’s. I wonder if they made up or just got into another fight. And people say I’m a drama queen. Okay, so maybe I am. But that doesn’t mean that those two can’t match my ability when they want to. I walk into the living room and flop down on the sofa.

“Hey Teddy, what do you think that the scene at the diner this morning was all about?” I ask him, deciding to get his view on it. “Do you think that Brian has a boyfriend?” He gives a sarcastic laugh.

“Brian? No way. He probably just met some guy on the plane and the bathrooms were already taken up by fellow members of the mile high club. So he brought him home, Michael came over and got pissed. You know how he is when it comes to Brian. He’s still waiting for him to wake up and realize they were meant to be.” he replies. 

I shrug my shoulders, not sure that it’s really what’s going on. It’s a possibility but I think it’s more than that, call me a hopeless romantic. It wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing. Brian might actually be happy for once and maybe Mikey would finally devote his emotional attention where it needs to be.

On Ben.


	9. Not Like All the Others

BRIAN’S POV

 

I don’t know exactly when I got into the habit of watching Justin sleep. I just know that I had caught myself doing it more and more often. Anytime that he would go to sleep before me or wake up after me. Like tonight. We had just finished a hot, steamy, sex session. It was still early in the evening so I wasn’t tired. Normally, I probably would have been at Woody’s of Babylon looking for a trick. But instead here I lay with my head resting on the pillow, watching his chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. I reach out my hand and run it lightly through his soft, blonde hair, careful not to wake him up. He looks like an angel when he sleeps. God I’m sappy when I’m around him.

 

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. I curse as I climb out of bed and quickly pull on some sweats, wanting to answer the door before whoever it is wakes Justin up. Lately it seemed like there was always someone banging on my door, wanting to know when I had gotten home. Earlier today it was the munchers. So, that makes only one person I haven’t seen yet. I hurry over to the door and pull it open. And I am immediately pulled into a deathly tight hug.

“Deb, let me go.” I demand calmly, despite the fact that my air supply is being cut off. She holds on for a second longer before releasing me. She kisses me on the cheek before taking a step back. I reach up to wipe off the lipstick that I know she left there.

“Sorry. Michael told me you were back. Weren’t you supposed to be back a few days ago?” she asks me.

“I needed a vacation. So I stayed a few extra days.” I tell her. She nods her head.

“I can understand that. I could probably use one myself. Anyway, I just came by to tell you that I’m glad you’re back home and also to tell you I expect you to be at the family dinner tomorrow.” she says to me. I tell her I’ll be there and she pops me on the cheek before turning to leave. She’s almost at the door when Justin calls out from the bedroom.

“Brian, I …” he says as he staggers down the stairs and stops when he sees that there is someone else in the room. At least he pulled some pants on before he came down. Debbie looks over at me questioningly.

“Debbie, this is Justin. Justin, Debbie.” I introduce them quickly before looking over to Justin. “I’ll be up there in a second okay.” He nods his head and waves returns to the bedroom. I turn back to Debbie and see her gazing at me with a surprised smile. “What?” I ask her.

“You know his name? I thought that was against your rules.” she replies, her smile growing even bigger.

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t count.” I tell her as I pull open the door indicating for her to leave. 

“Of course not.” she says as she steps into the hall and then turns around and continues, “I expect to see you at the dinner tomorrow, and I also expect you to bring your friend, since the rules you break with him don’t count.” She turns and gets onto the elevator. I shut the door and walk back to the bedroom. I collapse onto the bed next to Justin.

“Sorry. I didn’t know anyone was here.” he apologizes. I reach over and pull him into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay.” I reassure him. He relaxes in my arms. “Oh and before I forget, you have to come and meet my surrogate family tomorrow.” He raises his head and looks at me as if I just suggested that he eat pussy.

“I do. Why?”

“Deb’s orders and if you don’t show up she’ll castrate the both of us.” I explain. A nervous look crosses his face. “Hey, don’t worry, they don’t bite.” I say attempting to calm him. At least I hope they wont.

 

JUSTIN’S POV 

 

When Brian dropped me off yesterday we decided that he’d come pick me up before the dinner instead of me meeting him somewhere. I finish getting ready as I hear his car pull up in front of my house. I run down the stairs so that I can answer the door before my mom does. I reach it right as Brian knocks. I yell goodbye to my mom and practically push Brian towards the car. Brian having heard me saying goodbye to my mother does not put up much of a fight about leaving. We get into the car and head to Debbie’s house. I ring my hands together in my lap and tug on the hem of my shirt, finding it almost impossible to stay still. Brian notices and places his hand on my knee. I calm slightly but am still more nervous than I have ever been before in my life.

“Relax. It’ll be okay. If anyone should be worried about facing the firing squad it’s me.” he assures me. 

 

After Debbie told Brian that he had to bring me to the family dinner, I had noticed that he was quieter than usual for a good part of the night. I finally asked him what was wrong and that is when he told me about his reputation, his rules, and his over all attitude on love. He said that his fucked up little family was used to it so they would more than likely give him hell about me. Although he had said that his family was used to him sleeping around a lot, he didn’t make any verification about whether or not he was going to keep doing it now that he and I were… well, whatever we are. I was too afraid to ask him. I really don’t want to hear him say that he isn’t going to stop.

 

We continue to drive the rest of the way in silence. Brian squeezes my knee every now and then to comfort me, even though I can tell that he is as nervous as I am, even if he’s better at hiding it. But the closer we get to the house the more his anxiety begins to show. My apprehension grows as well as I think about the members of his family I have already met. I didn’t know Debbie well enough to like or dislike her nor was she at the house long enough for me to determine her feelings towards me. But Michael on the other hand, his feelings about me were made painfully obvious. There was the one run in we had with each other at Brian’s loft but on top of that, Brian told me about what happened at the diner. He also said that they had made up but I was still on edge about him. By the time we pull up in front of the house I am a nervous wreck. Brian and I walk together to the door. When we are on the porch I stare down at the ground and try to find something interesting to focus my attention on. Brian grabs a hold of my chin and raises my eyes to his. He leans his forehead against mine and runs his thumb over my cheek.

“Relax, okay.” he says once again. “I’ll be in there with you.” He leans down and brushes a feather light kiss across my lips. Someone clears their throat beside us and we pull away from each other, directing our attention to the door that we didn’t even heat open. An older man stands in the door way with an amused grin on his face.

“Are you two ready to come inside or would you like me to leave you alone for a minute.” he asks us, his smile growing even wider. I feel myself blush but Brian only returns the man’s smile before nudging me towards the door. I enter the house and pray that I make it through the evening.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

Justin and I follow Vic into the house. We head into the kitchen where I know I will find Debbie. When she notices Justin and me, she grabs me and pulls me into a hug and after releasing me does the same to Justin.

“Um, Debbie, I think he needs to breathe now. Can you let him go?” 

“Sorry about that sweetie.” she tells Justin as she lets him go. “You two make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready soon.” she waves us in the direction of the living room. I stop to talk to Vic, wanting to stall as long as possible before presenting Justin to everyone else. When Debbie tells everyone that the food is done, Justin and I sit down next to each other at the table. I glance over at him and can tell that he is nervous. I rest my hand on his leg underneath the table to calm his nerves. Michael is the first one to come in the room. I immediately feel Justin tense up. 

“What did you bring him for?” Mikey asks me, but only with mild annoyance and not with the spitefulness that was present before our little talk.

“Your mother said that I had to or she would be serving my balls as an appetizer tonight.” I reply. He chuckles slightly. I can still tell that Justin is tense. “Justin, you remember Michael right?” I ask him. He nods his head. “The two of you kind of got off on the wrong foot.” I say, trying to urge Michael to say something. He finally catches on.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I had a bad day.” he says to the both of us.

“It’s okay.” Justin answers him. I just nod my head. I feel Justin start to relax. Then Ben comes up behind Michael and wraps his arms around him. He sees Justin and introduces himself before he and Michael take the seats across from Justin and me. We carry on casual conversation until the rest of the family begins to file into the room.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

God I am so fucking nervous. I’m surprised that I can even sit still. I think the only reason that I can is because I’m afraid if I start fidgeting I’ll look like an idiot. I was dreading meeting Brian’s friends even thought so far it hadn’t been that bad. There was Debbie. She’s nice. A little colorful and a lot unusual, but nice none the less. Then there was Vic. I liked him a lot. Even Michael didn’t seem to mind that I was there. I also met Michael’s boyfriend, Ben. They sat across from us and we talked while we waited for the others, or more so while they waited, I was in no hurry. I found out that Debbie is Michael’s mom and Vic is his uncle. Ben told me that he was a professor at a college. I also found out that both he and Vic were positive. We continued to talk and I had actually started to calm down a little when the others began to join us.

 

First, there was a tall, skinny, very flamboyant man. When he came into the room and saw me he put his hands up to his mouth and ran over to where I was sitting.

“Oh my God. You are absolutely adorable.” he practically squealed, as he put one hand on each side of my face to turn my head for me to look at him. Brian reached out from behind me and plucked his hands off of my cheeks, dropping them back by the man’s side. An amused grin crosses the man’s face.

“Emmett this is Justin, Justin this flaming fairy is Emmett.” Brian introduced us. 

“It is so nice to meet you, baby.” Emmett says leaning down and draping his arm around my neck, just for the sake of making Brian remove it, which he did. Emmett’s amused smirk grows even bigger and I can’t help but smile back. Emmett straitens back up before taking the seat next to me, probably so he can continue to touch me and get on Brian’s nerves. The next people to come into the room are to women, one blonde, the other brunette. Brian introduces them as Lindsey and Melanie and then tells them my name. Lindsey smiles and shakes my hand and Melanie makes a comment about being surprised Brian even knows my name. He responds by calling her a frigid bitch.

“In case you haven’t figured it out yet, they don’t get along well.” Emmett leans over and whispers in my ear. I can tell. Lindsey and Melanie sit down at the table. Lindsey tells me that she is an art teacher and I tell her that I want to go to PIFA. The two of us connect pretty well because of the common interest. The last person to come into the room is a fairly boring looking man. This time it is Emmett who introduces me. He tells me the man’s name is Ted. As he tells Ted my name he sets his hand on my shoulder. Brian waits until he doesn’t think anyone is looking and once again removes it. The smiles that grace the faces at the table tell me that Brian wasn’t as tactful about that as he would have liked to have been. Debbie and Vic join us and everyone begins to eat.

 

The night goes so much better than I would have expected. Nobody seemed to mind that I was there and after a while I even became comfortable enough to join in on the conversation. Lindsey and I talked about art, Emmett talked about clothes and men, Debbie talked about food, Michael talked about comics, and Brian just pretty much made sarcastic remarks about what everybody else said. They all seemed like they were used to it. Emmett continued to put his hands on my every time the opportunity presented itself and Brian continued to take them off of me when he didn’t think anyone would notice.

 

After everyone finished eating, Lindsey, Melanie, and Ted all said their goodbyes and left. The rest of us went into the living room and talked. After a while I ask Debbie where the bathroom is and excuse myself. I use the restroom and as I turn to go back down stairs, I am surprised by the door opening. Brian comes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He walks up to me and pushes me back against the counter. He leans down and kisses me, lightly at first but harder as he continues. I return the kiss, parting my lips to allow his tongue entrance. He wraps his arms around my waist and runs his hands under my shirt and over the skin on my lower back. We continue kissing for a minute before he moves his hands to the front of me and begins to undo my pants. Once he has them unfastened he pushes them down to my knees and moves his hands to my ass. Without warning he quickly picks me up and sets me on the counter. He moves his mouth to my neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin. I know that I am going to have a mark there later. He pulls my pants off the rest of the way and unbuttons his. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out lube and a condom. He prepares both of us quickly and places himself at my hole. He pushes in with one fluid motion. The sex is fast and hard, with him pounding into me and me gripping at the edge of the counter. Brian continuously hits my prostate causing me to buck wildly. Before long Brian pushes us both over the edge. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, riding out my orgasm, and he buries his face into my shoulder. After we come down from our post sex high, we clean up and head back down stairs. Everyone looks at us with knowing smiles, fully aware of what we were up to. I feel my face start to turn red. Brian tells them that we have to leave and we all say our goodbyes. Everyone says that it was nice to meet me. Emmett gets up and gives me hug, making it so that any attempt by Brian to pry him off would be obvious, so instead Brian just glares at him. We make out way to the car and begin the drive back to my house. After a few minutes Brian speaks up.

“Well, that went better than planned. So, now that you have met my family are you going to expect me to meet yours?” he says.

“Do you want to meet mine?”

“No. Not really.” he answers. I laugh. Then a thought crosses my mind.

“Brian, what about your real family? They weren’t there.”

“Yeah. We aren’t exactly close.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to talk about now.” Brian answers quickly.

“Okay.” I allow him to drop the subject. He’ll tell me when he’s ready. We pull up in front of my house and Brian leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

“Later, baby.” he tells me as I climb out of the jeep. I blush and tell him I’ll see him later. Then I turn and walk towards my house. Brian doesn’t pull away until I’m inside.


	10. Not Like All the Others

BRIAN’S POV

 

Justin and I walk into the diner a couple of days after the family dinner. I had been told my more than one person that if I tried to keep Justin away from them, they would put my balls up for auction on e-bay. And despite my constant bitching about them making me have him around more than necessary, I actually enjoyed the kid’s company. Regardless of how much younger he was than my friends and I, he was probably one of the most mature people that I had ever met. We walk over to the booth where my friends are sitting at. I slide into the spot next to Emmett, leaving the Justin to sit across from me next to Ted. Emmett glares at me as a response to the seating arrangements. I ignore him and turn back to Justin and Ted. I notice that someone in our party is missing.

“Where’s Michael?” I ask Ted, refusing to acknowledge Emmett’s presence. 

“He and the professor had a date. He told us to tell you that he’d see you at Babylon later.” Ted replies, absently poking at the food on his plate.

“What’s Babylon?” Justin asks, all of a sudden joining the conversation. Emmett automatically perks up.

“Babylon, sweetie, is a gay dance club. It’s fabulous. You should check it out sometime. I can take you shopping. We’ll pick you out something that makes you look stunning. Not that you don’t always look stunning.” Emmett practically squeals with excitement. He reaches across the table and grabs a hold of Justin’s hands. Which he promptly lets go of when he feels the heel of my boots dig into his toes. Once again he glares at me and I smile sweetly in return. Justin watches the interaction with a confused look on his face, wondering what he missed. He looks as if he’s about to say something but Debbie comes up to the table.

“Hey, cutie. It’s good to see you. And apparently I’m not the only one who thinks so. Every guy in here has been checking you out since you walked in the door.” she says to Justin. He looks around the room at the other people in the diner. I glance around to, although more casually. And indeed there are several eyes that at some point or another make their way over to Justin, who, might I add, seems to be thrilled with the attention that he is receiving. I suddenly find myself becomes slightly jealous. No. Not jealous. Protective, I don’t get jealous. I’m the only one that he has ever fucked, so in some screwed up way, he belongs to me god damn it. I feel an overwhelming urge to claim what I believe to be mine. To let everyone know that he is not available.

“Well, they’re just shit out of luck.” I tell her standing and motioning for Justin to do the same. “We only dropped by long enough so that Emmett can’t say I didn’t bring the little darling around.” I say, with as much sarcasm as I can possibly put into my voice. “Now we have to leave. We have much more important things that we could be doing.” I slide my fingers into the waistband of Justin’s pants and lead him out of the diner.

 

As I slide the loft door shut, I grab Justin by his shirt and push him up against the door. I ravish his mouth for several minutes before finally pulling away. He looks up at me, his eyes clouded over with lust, his lips red and swollen .

“What was that for?” he asks me, a smile spreading across his face. I turn my head slightly to the side and smile back at him.

“What? I can’t kiss you whenever I want? I have to have a reason now?” I say playfully. He quickly shakes his head before pulling me down into another searing kiss. I gladly return it, slipping my tongue in between his parted lips. I pull away a moment later. I take a couple of steps back and slowly strip off my shirt. His eyes rake over my body, taking in every inch of me. His tongue darts out of his mouth to wet his lips. I toss my shirt onto the sofa and saunter into the bedroom, Justin following close behind. Well, I said that I had more important things to do. And right now I can’t think of anything more important or any place that I’d rather be.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I lay on my bed listening to Daphne go on about how much she can’t wait to start school next month. I can’t say that I’m as thrilled about it as she is, but hell, it’s our last year. So, the sooner it starts the sooner it will be over with. And I’ll also be turning eighteen this year, so that’s another plus.

“Are you even listening to me?” Daphne asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yes. I’m listening Daph. You can’t wait until school starts. The same thing you have been saying for the past hour.” I say rolling my eyes. “You’re excited. I get that.”

“What’s wrong?” she asks me. She pushes herself up onto her elbows and cups her chin in her hands. I just casually shrug my shoulders.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just bored.” I answer her. She appears to ponder this for a minute before she replies.

“So, let’s go out.”

“Where? I‘m not in the mood for the every day, time wasting activities that we usually use to fill up these voids.” I tell her. I know I’m probably being more difficult than I should. But I’m allowed princess moments every now and then. We both fall back into silence thinking about what to do with the rest of our night.

“What about that place Brian’s friends mentioned a few days ago?” she says after a moment or two.

“Babylon? I think you have to be a member or be with someone who is.” Which sucks because now that she brought it up, I really want to go.

“So. Track down Brian. Get him to take us. Or one of his friends.” she says as if this thought should have crossed my mind hours ago.

“I don’t know any of his friends that well. And if Brian’s not at his house then I doubt I’ll be able to track him down since I don’t really know where else he would be.” 

“Well, call his house and see if he‘s there.”

“Okay.” I get up and turn on my cell phone. I push the speed dial number for Brian’s house. I listen to the phone ring on the other end but he doesn’t answer. I try his cell phone but it’s turned off, so, no luck there either. “I can’t get a hold of him.” I say turning back to Daphne.

“Then we just have to find him. You have me all excited about going to this club now. So, where else would he be?” she says sitting up quick enough to make me dizzy, although it doesn’t appear to effect her. But then again, not much does. I push myself up into a sitting position as well.

“Relax Daphne.” I say trying to get her to calm down. Even though I want to go pretty badly too. “It’s a gay club. It’s not like you’re going to find someone to hook up with there. Unless you all of a sudden started to like pussy and just didn’t tell me. And I don’t even know if you’d be able to find that there. From what everyone said it’s pretty much just guys.”

“Who says I want to go so I can hook up with someone? Maybe I just want to watch hot men grind up against each other. Did you ever think of that?” she demands. She crosses her arms over her chest and puts on a straight face, trying to act insulted. I shake my head at her behavior.

“You’re a freak.” I tell her. Her resolve melts and she busts out into a fit of giggles.

“I know. So, where else would Brian be at?” she asks me, once again becoming serious. I think it over for a minute. The only one of his friend’s houses that I have actually been to is Debbie’s. But I doubt he’s there. Since I don’t know where any others live I can really only think of one place.

“He might be at the diner.” It’s a shot.

“Cool. Let’s go.” she says. She practically bounces off the bed and then reaches down and pulls me onto my feet. She grabs me by the arm and pulls me out the door and down the stairs to her car. We get in and head to the diner.

 

When we show up at the diner, Daphne hurries inside as if Brian were in there he might have a chance to escape if she doesn’t catch him. I shake my head once again, but I can’t help but smile. When I get inside I notice the disappointed look on her face. I glance around the room and see no sign of Brian. I do, however, see one of his friends. And thankfully, one I’m actually comfortable with. I grab hold of Daph’s hand and drag her over to the stool where Emmett is sitting. I sit down beside him and Daphne sits beside me.

“Hey baby!” he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. Something that has now become a habit because of him doing it so often, to annoy Brian. “Who’s your little friend?”

“This is Daphne.” I glance back at her and notice she looks fascinated with being around such a flamboyant man. “Daphne this is Emmett. One of Brian’s friends.” That thought seems to snap her back to why we are here in the first place. I turn my attention back to Emmett.

“Do you know where Brian is? We were going to see if he would take us to Babylon.” I ask him hopefully.

“No, baby. I don’t. But I’d be happy to take you two gorgeous youngsters to what I consider to be one of the greatest places on earth.”

“Really?” I ask him. He nods his head yes. “Thanks.”

“When do you want to go?” Emmett asks us. I check my watch and see that it’s only seven.

“I don’t know. When’s the best time?” I ask him.

“After ten.” he answers. “How about I just meet you back here in a few hours. That way you’ll have plenty of time to get ready princess.” Daphne laughs at the princess remark and I swat her in the stomach with the back of my hand. I then turn back to Emmett.

“Sounds good. See you then. And thanks Em.” I say as Daphne and I walk back towards the door. We get in the car and head home to get ready.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I down my third shot in less than a half hour as I lean against the bar, feeling the burn of the liquid going down my throat and enjoying the thump thump of the music. A tall, good looking man gives me the eye as he passes me and then heads for the back room. I set my shot glass down on the bar and begin to follow him. I’m stopped when Ted and Michael both grab my arm at the same time.

“What?” I shout at them impatiently.

“What are you doing?” Ted asks me.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I ask him, growing even more impatient by the second.

“What about Justin?” Mikey asks. “Does he know that you trick?”

“It hasn’t come up yet.” I tell them. It’s true. I still hadn’t really thought of a way to bring that up. I start to pull away again but they hold me tight.

“Then you shouldn’t do it until you tell him. It’s kind of like cheating.” Ted says.

“I’m not fucking cheating. I’m not even in a damn relationship. Justin and I fuck. That’s all it is.” I say, defending myself against the assumption that I’m in a relationship. So, I didn’t go into the backroom half as much as I did before I met Justin. No one here has peaked my interest that’s all the fuck it is.

“Since when do you fuck your tricks more than once?” Mikey asks me.

“Since none of your fucking business, that’s when.” I say before giving a final pull on my arm to free it and heading to the back room. What the fuck are they thinking? I’m not Justin’s fucking boyfriend. I don’t have any obligation to him or commitment to uphold. I walk into the back room and start looking for the man that had walked by me earlier. I find him leaning up against a wall in the corner. I walk over to him and he steps away from the wall. Now, I lean against it as the trick drops to his knees.

 

TED’S POV

 

Christ, Brian can be such a dick. He didn’t seem to give a shit about how Justin would feel about all this. I mean, I may not know the kid very well, but he seemed like a great person. And he’s definitely easy on the eyes. I could try my whole life and never get anyone like him. Brian gets him, and it’s pretty obvious how much he gives a shit. Asshole. I look over at the door as Emmett enters the room and I shake all thoughts of Brian from my head. Until who I see Emmett has brought with him.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Michael asks. I point over to the door where Justin, Emmett, and some girl I don’t recognize are standing.

“Justin’s here.” I tell him. His response is the same as mine.

“Oh shit.” 

Emmett spots us and heads over to where we are. Justin and his friend follow close behind.

“Hi boys.” Emmett says once he is close enough for us to hear him. We both say hi back before I ask him why he brought Justin and the girl.

“This is Daphne. And Daphne this is Ted and Michael.” Emmett says, quickly introducing us before answering my question. “And they were bored and wanted to be introduced into our fabulous world. They were going to ask Brian but they couldn’t find him, so they got me instead.”

“Do you know where he is?” Justin asks Michael and me.

“No.” we both answer in unison just a little too quickly. Justin obviously doesn’t believe us.

“Come on. I’m serious. Where is he?” Justin pushes. I glance up at Emmett, pleading with my eyes for him to go find something else to amuse Justin. Emmett then realizes what Brian’s up to.

“Come on baby, let’s go get a drink and dance.” Emmett says trying to change the subject. But in the short amount of time that I have known him I have learned Justin is nothing if not persistent. He looks from Emmett to me then to Michael and then states a question to all of us.

“What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” he asks. The look on his face almost immediately causes me to give in and I can tell it has the same effect on the others. “Tell me. Please.” he says, his eyes focusing back on me. I sigh in defeat and point towards the backroom.

“He’s back there.” I tell him. Justin turns and heads in the direction I pointed. 

Emmett leans closer to Daphne. “As much as I hate for you two to have to cut your evening short, I think you might want to be ready to leave when he comes back out.” 

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I sigh deeply, my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the tricks mouth on me. It’s not as good as Justin’s but it’ll do. I feel myself beginning to get close when I hear someone say my name very softly. I open my eyes and see Justin standing a few feet away. The first thing I notice is that he looks fucking gorgeous. He’s wearing tight jeans and a tight baby blue t-shirt. The second thing that I notice is that he looks like I just kicked him in the gut. He glances from my face down to the trick, who is still sucking my cock, and then back up again, like he can’t figure out which he should be focusing on more. Eventually his eyes lock onto mine. The hurt look in them causes my chest to tighten. He closes his eyes for a second before turning back around. I finally snap out of the shock of him having caught me and shove the trick off. I fasten my pants as I follow him out of the back room. I struggle to follow him through the crowd, but he’s smaller and therefore gets through a lot quicker. I push open the door and step outside in time to see him and Daphne pulling away from the curb and speeding down the street.

Well, so much for trying to figure out how to tell him.


	11. Not Like All the Others

BRIAN’S POV

 

I sit at my desk, listening to the ringing on the other end of the phone. After a few more rings, the voice mail picks up, just like it has done the last twenty times that I have called. I start to leave a message very similar to my previous ones.

“Damn it Justin. It’s not that big of a deal. Stop being a brat and answer your fucking phone.” I say into the phone, getting irritated that after three days of trying to talk to Justin about my tricking he is still refusing to speak to me. Okay, so the talk is a little bit late but damn, I’m trying here. I decide to try a different approach. “Baby, please answer the phone. I’m sorry about the other night.” Christ, did I just say sorry for tricking? “Can you at least give me a chance to explain? Please. Call me back when you get this. Bye.” I hang up the phone. God, I sound so pathetic. How did this happen? Although I tell myself that the only reason I give a shit is because having Justin around is convenient, there is a voice in my head telling me that I know it’s bullshit. As thoughts of what Justin might actually mean to me slowly try to seep into my head, I walk over to the sofa and turn on the TV in an attempt to tune them out. I drop the phone onto the table and sit down. I stare at the screen without really paying attention to what’s on, and eventually doze off.

 

I’m awaken from my sleep by the sound of the phone. I glance at the TV and notice that the show that was on when I fell asleep is still running. I couldn’t have been out long. I reach out and pick it up off of the table and turn it on. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Brian. It’s me.” Justin’s voice says on the other end. 

“Hey. Are you finally ready to talk to me?”

“Now that you have finally stopped being an ass in the messages you left.” Damn. You mean I could have solved this little problem three days ago if I had just gotten all mushy over the phone? Who knew it could be so simple? “Well, you said you wanted a chance to explain. So, explain.”

“I’d rather do it in person. Can you come over?” There is a pause on the other end and for a minute I think he is going to tell me no.

“Yeah. I can.”

“Do you want me to come get you?” I ask him. He answers quickly.

“No. My dad is here. I’ll borrow my parents car. I’ll be there in a little while.”

“Okay. Later.” I tell him. I can almost hear him smiling over the phone.

“Later.” he says before the line disconnects. I hang up my end and set the phone back on the table. I turn my attention to the TV and wait for Justin to show up.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

As I pull up in front of Brian’s building, I take a deep breath before opening the car door and getting out. On the ride over I ran through every potential explanation that Brian could possibly give me for what I had seen at Babylon the other night. I didn’t plan on forgiving Brian very easily. I take the lift to the top floor and knock on Brian’s door. He slides it open and steps to the side so that I can come in. Once I’m inside he shuts the door and strolls over to the sofa and sits down. I follow him over but stay standing in front of the sofa, facing him. 

“Well, you wanted to explain in person. Here I am.” I tell him. I wait for whatever excuse he has thought up the explain what happened. Whatever it is I’m ready for it. He looks from me then down to his hands and back up again before he speaks.

“It’s what I’m used to. I have never believed in love and I think that monogamy is some bullshit fantasy cherished by straight people. I have no intention to stop tricking and if I ever decided to it would be because I wanted to or because I got bored with it, not because I have somebody in my life that wants me to stop. We’re not in a relationship, I’m not your boyfriend. If we are together it’s because we want to be. But if we are going to continue to be together then me being with other people is something that you will have to deal with.” Brian says calmly. Okay, so maybe I didn’t run over every possible answer in my head. I sure as hell wasn’t expecting that one. Although I give him credit for the honesty, I can’t say that the answer doesn’t hurt. 

“If that’s the case, then what makes me any different than them?” I ask him. I don’t want to be just another trick. I want to be something more. Brian looks into my eyes and I swear I can see a flicker of emotion.

“You’re the only one that’s aloud to come back.” he says, so quietly I have to strain to hear him. “And that’s further than anyone else has gotten.” And although this declaration doesn’t get rid of the sting of knowing Brian wont be monogamous, it at least numbs it. Brian sits, unmoving, on the sofa and waits for me to do something. I think over every thing that he has said and decide that I would rather have to share Brian knowing that I’m different from everyone else, than not have him at all. 

 

I sit down a few inches from Brian. He just looks at me for a moment before reaching out and pulling me into his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. I relax into his touch and lean back against him. I close my eyes and listen to his breathing next to my ear. I turn my head slightly and see that he also has his eyes closed. I lean up and place a light kiss on his lips. He opens his eyes and smiles before bringing his hand up to my neck to pull my lips back up to his. We continue to kiss and I can feel his fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of my neck. When he pulls away he moves his hands to my hips and pushes so that I’ll stand. Once I do he turns me around so that I’m once again facing him. He lifts the hem of my shirt and leans forward, placing light kisses on the exposed skin. He moves his hands down to my pants and slowly undoes them. He pulls out my cock and kisses the head before running his tongue down my shaft and back up to the head. He takes me into his mouth and sucks gently, then moves his tongue in circles around my head, and finally takes me all the way in. He continues to slowly suck on my dick. I run my fingers through his hair, grasping handfuls of it. I almost cry when he pulls his mouth away. But he quickly silences my complaints by pulling my pants down and gesturing for me to take off my shirt while he removes his own clothes. He stands and walks towards the bedroom. When I start to follow he stops me.

“No. Stay there. I’ll be right back.” he says before walking into the bedroom. He comes back a minute later with lube and a condom. He tosses them onto the sofa and sits back down. He reaches out and pulls me into his lap, with one knee resting on each side of his body. He runs his hands over me while our tongues explore each others mouths. Without stopping the gentle assault on my mouth, he reaches over and opens the lube. He puts some on his fingers and begins to work me open. I hiss as he scissors his fingers inside of me. Once I begin pushing back onto his hand he removes his fingers and quickly rolls the condom over his dick. He lifts my hips and positions me over him, slowly lowering my body onto his cock. Once he is completely in, he leans forward and begins brushing light kisses over my neck and shoulders. He keeps his hands on my hips and I slowly start to move up and down. We continue to make love, Brian kissing me in every place his lips can reach and his hands caressing every spot that his lips can’t get to. We both come at the same time, holding onto each other, our moans filling the loft. After we catch our breath Brian lifts me off of him, disposes of the condom, and gets a towel for us to clean off. We put our clothes back on and I get ready to go home. Brian walks me to the door. Before walking out into the hall I turn back to him.

“I know that you said you don’t believe in love. But I do. So, is it okay if I say it to you?” he considers it for a moment before smiling and nodding that it was okay. 

“I love you.” I tell him. He leans down to give me a final kiss. When we pull away I step into the hall.

“Later.” he says smiling. I return both the smile and the farewell, then turn and head down the stairs. I hear the loft door slide shut behind me. Once outside I get in the car and head home, knowing that I may not be the only person with Brian, but I am miles ahead of everyone else.


	12. Not Like All the Others

Author's note: sorry it took so long to get this up. my computer died on me and i just now got it fixed. they'll come faster from now on i promise.

* * *

JUSTIN’S POV

 

“Fuck!” I shout as the side of my face collides with the cold, metal locker. After recovering from the impact I bend over to pick up my books that have fallen to the floor. I notice the taste of copper forming in my mouth and bring my hand to my lips. Sure enough, when I pull it away the tips of my fingers are dark red. I look up at the person that had just shoved me into the locker. 

Chris Hobbs. 

When I came out last year his tormenting had only been mild. Apparently he did not intend on giving me the same slack this year. I watch as he and his friends laugh their asses off. Several other kids in the hallway snicker at the situation. Have I mentioned that I was dreading this year? It’s only the first day and already I have a list of people that have every intention of making my life hell. I wipe the blood from my mouth and pick my books up off the floor.

“Fuck you Hobbs.” I mutter as I walk passed him to go to my next, and thankfully final, class of the day.

“You fucking wish Taylor.” he shouts back at me. I ignore him and continue to my class.

 

I walk into the room and spot Daphne sitting towards the back of the class. Thank God. At least I’ll have one class with her. She’s looking through the mountains of paperwork the teachers have given us today. I make my way over to her and sit down. She sets down her papers and looks over to me with a huge smile on her face. A smile that quickly fades once she notices the cut on the side of my bottom lip.

“Jesus, what happened to your face?” she asks me. She reaches up and touches the injured area. I hiss from the sting and pull my head back. She withdrawals her hand and gives me an apologetic look.

“Sorry.” she says. I smile at her reassuringly.

“It’s okay.”

“So, I take it that your day has not been going as good as mine, huh?” she asks me.

“No. I guess not.” I tell her. “Chris Hobbs decided that it would be amusing if he shoved me into a locker.”

“That asshole. God, I hope somebody kicks his ass before the end of this year.” she says. I laugh a little at the thought. Yeah, that is definitely something that I would pay to see. The teacher clears her throat at the front of the room to get everybody’s attention. We all quiet down and she begins to tell us what she expects of us this year. A minute or two into the lecture she is interrupted by the classroom door being swung open. And in walks Chris Hobbs. 

“How nice of you to join us young man.” the teacher says to him. “But next time please remember that if you show up late again I wont let you into the class room.” she scolds.

“Whatever.” Chris mumbles under his breath as he makes his way towards the back of the room. As he’s scanning for a place to sit he notices Daphne and me. A menacing smile crosses his face as he takes a seat a few places away from me.

Shit. This is going to be a long fucking year.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I’m sitting at my computer desk trying to fix the disaster that the fuck up twins have made out of a campaign that I have to present tomorrow when I hear somebody knocking on my door. I save my work and get up to answer it. I have had a shitty fucking day and got a ton of work to do. I am really not in the mood to see anyone. I pull open the door and come face to face with Justin. Although just seeing him improves my mood it’s not quite enough of an improvement for me to be too social.

“Hey. I’m kind of busy right now.” I tell him. If I didn’t have so much shit to do right now I would drag his ass into this house and have my way with him. Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen today.

“Oh. Okay. I just wanted to see you. I’ll come back tomorrow.” he says and begins to turn around. As he turns I see the side of his face.

“Wait a minute.” I reach out and grab his arm, pulling him closer to me. All thoughts of work are immediately banished from my mind. I pull him inside the loft and slide the door shut. I grasp his chin and turn his head slightly so I can examine the cut on the side of his mouth.. Justin looks everywhere but at me.

“What the fuck happened?” I ask him, even though I have a fairly good idea since today was his first day of school. I feel heat rising in my body at the thought of somebody fucking with him. He finally brings his eyes up to mine.

“It’s nothing. Just some asshole at school pushed me into a locker. It doesn’t even hurt.” he quickly tells me. I’m not convinced. I run my thumb over the abrasion and he instinctively flinches away. I raise my eyebrow at him and he blushes slightly at getting caught in the lie. I grasp the front of his shirt and pull him to me. I lean down and kiss him softly on his injured lip. He smiles up at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head against my chest. After a few minutes he lifts his head and takes a couple of steps back.

“Well, you’ve got work to do. I better go.” he tells me. He leans up and kisses me one last time then turns to go.

“Wait.” I say before he gets out the door. He stops and turns around. He watches as I hurry into the kitchen and grab something off the counter. 

“Here.” I tell him once I’m back in front of him. He glances up at me, a very surprised look on his face. “This way you don’t have to wait for me to get up and let you in when you come over tomorrow night.” I explain to him. He holds out his hand and takes the key from me. The smile that crosses his face could have outshone all of the neon lights on Liberty Avenue. I lean down and kiss him once again before sliding the loft door back open and stepping to the side. Justin walks out and lifts the gate of the elevator.

“Later.” he says as he pulls the gate closed. 

“Later.” I say back to him once the elevator starts to move. I stand at the door until I can no longer see him. I walk back into the house feeling a lot more comfortable than I thought I would be with this new development in Justin’s and my relat…with Justin and me

 

CRAIG’S POV

 

I sit on the edge of Justin’s bed staring at the photograph in my hands. I hadn’t moved from this spot since I found it. Jennifer had asked me to bring up one of Justin’s sketch pads and when I went to put it in the drawer Justin keeps them in, the picture was sitting there. I don’t know who the man in the photo is or how long ago this was taken but I do know that the man in the picture, with his arms around Justin and trailing kisses down his neck while still managing to smile at the camera, is way too fucking old for my son. I know that Justin is gay, and even though the thought of him being with another guy does not settle too well with me, I promised I’d try to be excepting. But with someone this much older? Fuck that! This man is practically a child molester. I hear the front door slam shut. I stand up and put the picture back where I found it. I close the drawer and set the sketch pad on the desk.

“Dad, why are you in my room?” Justin asks coming up behind me. I turn around to face him.

“Your mother asked me to bring this up here.” I explain motioning to the sketch book.

“Thanks.” 

"What happened to your lip?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Just hit it on something at school." he tells me. He begins toying with the hem of his shirt. Something he does when he’s nervous. “Umm. You know that dinner that you and mom wanted me to go to with you tomorrow? Well, I’m not going to be able to go.” he says.

“Why not?” I ask him. He hesitates for just a second before answering.

“Daphne’s boyfriend just broke up with her and she’s kind of depressed so I promised I’d go over there tomorrow night. I told mom while I was downstairs.” he explains to me. I don’t believe him. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” I tell him. I leave the room and head downstairs. I find Jennifer in the kitchen making dinner. I walk over and stand next to her. “I’m not going to be able to make it to dinner tomorrow.”

“Why not? Justin’s already canceled. What’s your excuse?” she asks me sounding annoyed.

“I just got a call from my boss and he has something he’s going to need my help on.” I tell her. She sighs slightly before turning to me.

“Alright. I’m sorry you have to work. I can reschedule if you want.” she tells me. I shake my head.

“No. You go. Have fun. Tell them Justin and I said hi and we’re sorry we couldn’t make it.” I say to her and lean down to kiss her on the cheek. She smiles and agrees to go before going back to cooking dinner. “And don’t tell Justin. I don’t want him to feel bad for canceling too.” I tell her as I turn to leave the room to get ready for the ‘work’ that I will be doing tomorrow night.


	13. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

God, I just want this fucking day to end. Why is it that Friday’s always seem to take fucking forever to be over with. I listen to the teacher drone on and on about our homework assignment, all the while trying to ignore the several paper balls being tossed at the back of my head by Chris Hobbs. I hate that asshole. I hear him whisper to his buddy beside him. I catch the words ‘fag’ and ‘hell’ and can pretty much fill in the rest on my own. I feel Daphne nudge my side. I look over to see what she wants.

“Can you believe what assholes those guys are?” she uses her eyes to indicate Chris and his friend. 

“Actually, I can.” I tell her. She sighs.

“They don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about. Don’t let it get to you. ” she tells me encouragingly.

“I don’t plan on it. I don’t give a shit what they think of me. Besides, why would I sit here and think about them when I can think about what I’ll be doing with Brian later tonight?” I say to her. A big smile crosses her face. 

“You’re going to go see Brian tonight? Damn, no wonder you’ve been in such a hurry to get this day over with. I think I would too.” she tells me with a laugh. A laugh that the teacher over hears. She shoots a look our way. Daphne and I both quiet down until the end of the class.

 

After the bell rings Daphne and I get our things out of our lockers and head to her car. As I throw my things in the back seat of her car a sudden push from behind causes my forehead to collide with the edge of the car door.

“Shit.” I rub my hand over my head. I take my hand off the spot and look at it. Well, at least I’m not fucking bleeding this time. I don’t have to turn around to know who hit me. “You’re an ass Chris.” I turn around and see him slapping one of his fellow football players a high five. “Don’t you have anything better to fucking do?” I ask him.

“What could possibly be more fun than making your life a living a hell?” he asks in response. His friend cracks up laughing. I roll my eyes at him.

“How about getting one of your own?” Daphne yells from the other side of the car. 

“I have my own life.” Chris defends himself. His buddy just nods his head in agreement. God, can either one of them think for themselves.

“Then why don’t you fuck off and get to it then?” she tells them. God, I love this girl. Chris and his friend finally turn and leave. I turn back to Daphne. She shoots them one last dirty look, even though they can’t see it with their backs to her, and then looks over at me. She sees me smiling at her. “What?”

“You know Daph, if I were strait I would so ask you to marry me.” I tell her. She blushes. 

“Well, as flattered as I may be, I don’t think I would want to risk the wrath of your boyfriend. Whom, might I remind you, you have a date with tonight that you still have to get ready for. So, let’s go already.” she says. I smile at her again and climb into the car.

 

CRAIG’S POV

 

I sit in the study, pretending to get ready for the ‘work’ I have to do later. I listen to Justin and Daphne hurrying around in Justin’s room, which is right above my study. After about a half hour they finally quiet down, apparently having finished what ever it was they were so absorbed in a moment ago. I continue to listen to them for a while until Jennifer comes in to tell me she is leaving. I tell her good bye and wait until I hear her leave the house. I wait in my study for a little over an hour. When I finally hear Justin and Daphne coming down stairs I put the various papers scattered over my desk away and wait for them to go outside. I listen as they get into Daphne’s car and I peak out the window to see which direction they go. As soon as they pull away from the driveway I open the door and walk out to my car. 

 

I follow behind them, staying far enough back that they don’t notice me following him. About ten minutes later Daphne pulls up in front of what looks like apartments or something. She waves goodbye and drives off. I knew he wasn’t staying with her when he said he was. He opens the door and goes inside. Since there is too much of a chance of me running into him once we’re in the building, and since I don’t know which person or floor he’s going to anyway, I just wait in the car. Before long Justin comes back out with an older man. Although I can’t see clearly from so far away, I have very little doubt that this is the man from the picture. They get into a jeep parked in front of the building and drive off down the road. I start the car up and follow them.

 

I follow them all the way to Liberty Avenue. Christ, I don’t want my son here. Just because I approve of his sexuality doesn’t mean I want him flaunting it or becoming a stereotype. Anything could fucking happen to someone his age in this area. Of course I guess that isn’t entirely fair since anything could happen to someone his age at any place in the city. I’m drawn out of my thoughts when Justin and the man get out of the car. The man then leads my son into a bar. Justin is too young to be in places like that. He’s not even eighteen. They don’t stay in the bar too long. They come back out and the older man grabs Justin by the front of his shirt and pushes him against the car. It doesn’t look like it hurt but I tense anyway. When the man leans down to kiss him I get out of the car and start walking towards them. They are both so focused on kissing each other that neither one of them sees me come up.

 

I don’t think before I act. I grab the man by his jacket and pull him off my son. I turn him around to face me and punch him before pushing him onto the ground.

“Fucking pervert.” I shout at him. The man stands up quickly and moves to punch me back but Justin moves in between us.

“Brian, it’s my dad. Stop. Brian please. I’m sorry he hit you but I don’t want you two to get in a fight. Please just let me handle it.” Justin begs him. The man, Brian, seems to debate it for a moment before lowering his fist. As soon as he does my son turns to me. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he asks.

“I knew you weren’t going with Daphne. And when I found a picture in your room of you with this fucking pervert I figured you were probably going with him.” I tell him. A look of anger washes over his face.

“What the fuck were you doing in my room? Going through my stuff? You have no fucking right.” he yells at me. His raised voice only increases my anger.

“I have every fucking right. You’re my kid. And as long as you’re my kid I have the right to do whatever the fuck I want.” I shout back.

“Well, you can take your rights and shove them up your ass.” he says. And once again I don’t think before I act. I didn’t mean to hit him. I really didn’t. For a second I’m surprised that I actually did. But a second for being surprised is all I have before I feel myself being shoved violently into the wall behind me. Brian’s fists manage to come down on me several times before Justin is able to pull him off. And even after that he still gets in one good kick to the face. Christ, he may be queer but damn does he have a right hook. Justin finally gets Brian to stop trying to come after me. Justin leans up and whispers into his ear what sounds like ‘take me home’. Brian turns to him and nods. They get in the jeep and drive off before I even get up off the ground. Once I finally feel like I have enough strength to stand with all falling over, I get to my feet and walk back to my car. I drive back to the house and go inside. I head strait up to Justin’s room to talk to him. But to my surprise, he isn’t there. Maybe it wasn’t this home he was talking about.


	14. Not Like All the Others

BRIAN’S POV

 

That son of a bitch, I think again. It seems to be the dominant thought in my head for the past hour or so. I look into the mirror examining the very minor amount of damage done by Justin‘s father. That’s not what I am pissed off about. I can’t believe that mother fucker hit Justin. I may know very little about Justin’s family but I know Justin never thought his father would do anything like that. I take one last look in the mirror before turning off the lights and leaving the room, satisfied that the barely visible bruise will be gone by tomorrow as well as being satisfied that Craig Taylor’s more than likely wont be. I look out into the living room and see Justin sitting on the sofa with his chin in his hands. He hasn’t said much since we left Liberty Avenue. I think that he is still a little shocked at what his father did to him. And he may be a little bit shocked at my reaction to it too. I walk over and sit down beside him. He automatically leans up against my shoulder and I wrap my arm around him. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him. He nods his head but doesn’t say anything. I reach up to brush away a few strands of hair that have fallen into his face. As I do my fingers graze over a slight bump on his forehead. I know it’s not the same place that his father hit him at earlier. “Where’d you get this?” I question him. I feel him tense a little in my arms before he answers me. 

“When I was getting into Daphne’s car at school this afternoon someone shoved me and I hit my head on the door. That’s all. It doesn’t hurt.” he tells me. I run my fingers over it again and I find myself thinking that he’s sure as hell been beat up a lot today. I think back to the last injury he showed up at my door with.

“Was it the same asshole that busted your lip yesterday?” I ask him. I trace my finger over the still present break in his lower lip. He pulls his lip into his mouth at the touch. Once again he nods his head but doesn‘t say anything. “Have you told any of the teachers that he has been fucking with you?” I ask him although I’m pretty sure that I already know the answer.

“Yeah, I have. None of them really give a shit. They think that I deserve it. And provided they were the students at that school instead of the teachers, I’m pretty sure they would be helping to kick my ass.” he says dejectedly. He pulls himself away from me and looks into my eyes. “I’m really tired. I guess today kind of wore me out. Can we go to bed?” he asks me wearily. I nod my head then lean down and kiss him deeply on the mouth. When we break the kiss I pull him towards me and kiss the bump on the top of his head. A ghost of a smile crosses his face. I stand and reach out my hand to help him up. He takes it and I lead him to the bedroom. We undress and crawl under the covers. He lays there quietly and looks as though there is something he wants to do but is unsure of whether he should. After a few minutes of this I finally decide that he isn’t going to ask or do whatever it is without a little persuasion. I reach over and take his chin in my hand to make him look at me.

“What is it?” I ask him in a tone that is just above a whisper. I’m kind of surprised at how quietly it came out. With most people, if I know they want to say something I usually just demand it out of them. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” he answers me. I shoot him a look that lets him know that I don’t believe a damn word of it. He looks at me a minute longer before he finally drops his eyes, gives in, and tells me the truth. “Okay. I know that you don’t really like to cuddle but is it okay if just for tonight you could hold me a little bit?” he asks me in one breath, sounding certain that I’m going to kick his ass to the sofa. When he finally brings his eyes back to mine I let out a long sign and pretend it’s the greatest burden that anybody has ever asked of me but I smile to let him know I don’t mean it. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around him. He rolls onto his side so that he’s facing me and buries his head into my chest so the top of his head is just below my chin. I rub my hand lightly over the small of his back and feel him begin to relax into my touch. He falls asleep in no time and although I know that I could move away from him now without him waking up, I can’t actually bring myself to do it. I continue to lie there holding him in my arms even after I feel myself beginning to drift off into what I know is probably going to be the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time. A few months ago just the thought of a scene this domestic would have made me want to hurl. I wonder what changed.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I wake up to the feeling of Brian’s arms wrapped around my back and his breath ruffling my hair. I smile as I remember falling asleep with him cuddled up behind me. Apparently he never bothered to move after I passed out. I lay there for a few minutes before carefully extracting myself from his grasp. I get up and walk over to his desk. I grab a piece of printer paper, a pencil, and something to bare down on before returning to sit on the edge of the bed. I start to draw Brian, as I have so many other times before. He’s my favorite subject. My hand moves quickly over the page as I try to finish before Brian wakes up. His beautiful body slowly begins to take form on the paper. Before long I’m putting the finishing touches on it. I set down the pencil and admire the finished product.

“Are you finished yet?” Brian asks me from his position on the bed. I jump somewhat, startled from not having realized that he was awake. He opens one eye and looks up at me, waiting for my answer. 

“Yeah. How long have you been awake?” I ask him. He opens up both of his eyes and rolls onto his side to face me. 

“Not long. A couple of minutes maybe.” he says over a small yawn.

“Why didn’t you let me know you were awake? I would have stopped if I knew you wanted to get up.” I say to him. He shrugs his shoulders in response to my question.

“I don’t have anywhere to be.” he tells me, a sexy smile spreading across his face. A smile I can’t help but return. Brian rolls onto his back and motions for me to move closer. I scoot up beside him and lay my head on his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around me like he did last night. “So, are you going to let me see the picture?” he asks me. I nod my head and reach over to pick it up. I hand it to him and return to my position on his chest. He stares at the picture for several minutes without saying anything. Finally, I can’t take it anymore and I have to ask.

“So, what do you think?”

“I look hot.” he answers. I laugh at his response. He smirks a bit before becoming serious. “It looks really good.” he says handing me the picture back. I feel my face turn red and I know I’m blushing. 

“Thanks.” I smile at him before placing the picture on the nightstand. “And just so you know you’re always hot.” 

“Oh, trust me. I know.” He moves his tongue to the side of his cheek and raises his eyebrow. I shake my head at him.

“So, do you really not have anywhere that you have to be today?” I ask him praying that I don’t sound too hopeful. I really don’t want to get out of this bed. 

“Nope. We can stay here and lay around in bed all day long if you want to.” he says as if he read my mind. Another smile crosses his face before he continues. “That is, assuming that you can give me a reason to stay in bed for the rest of the day.” he says as he grabs my hand and moves it down to his morning hard on. I wrap my hands around it and start to slowly stroke him. Pre-cum forms on the head of his dick. I gather it on my fingers using it as a lubricant. I can tell that he’s trying hard not to thrust up into my hand. I use my free hand to grab a condom and the lube. I sit up and move so that I’m straddling his thighs. I let go of his dick and I coat my fingers in lube then lift up on my legs enough so that Brian can see what I’m doing. I move my hand between my legs and graze my fingers over my tight pucker before pushing it in. I rest my other hand on Brian’s leg for balance. His breathing becomes labored as he watches me prepare myself for him. Once I’m loosened up enough I withdraw my fingers. I groan at the sudden loss but reassure myself that it’s about to be replaced with something even better. Brian grabs the condom and quickly sheaths his cock. He grabs my hips and pulls me forward with one hand and positioning himself at my entrance with his other. He pulls me down onto him until he is all the way inside. I stay still for a second so I can adjust to his size. I’m pretty sure no matter how many times we do this I’m always going to have to. Once my muscles relax I begin to lower and raise myself on his dick. He keeps his hands up on my hips, not really to control the movement just to run his fingers over the sensitive skin around that area. He lets me set the pace. His eyes look from my face to where his body is entering me and then back again. I increase the speed of my movements as I feel my balls start to tighten. I pretty much lose all coherent thought once I start to come. The muscles in my ass tighten around Brian sending him over the edge as well. I collapse on top of him trying to catch my breath. When I finally roll off of him he takes off the condom and throws it in the trash. I close my eyes and relax into the mattress. We lay in bed for a while, waiting for our heart beats to return to normal. I feel the bed shift next to me and open my eyes to see Brian getting up and heading for the shower. He stops at the entrance to the bathroom door and turns to face me.

“You coming?” he asks me with a smile like the cat that ate the canary. I smile back at him.

“I already did.”

“Well, if you play your cards right you just might get a chance to come again.” he says before turning back around and walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open in invitation. I watch him through the open door as he starts up the shower and gets in. I hurry out of bed to join him. It’s about time I had a day of peace.


	15. Not Like All the Others

Author's note: I know that on the show, Emmett doesn't have a car. But because this is alternate universe and i can do whatever i want to with it, he does now.

* * *

EMMETT’S POV

 

I lean against the bar and sip my Cosmo as I listen to the loud music pumping out of the speakers. A gorgeous man strolls by me on his way to the dance floor. God, I love Babylon. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Ted and Michael arguing over some nonsense. Ben had work to do so he’s not here to amuse Michael. I roll my eyes at them and start to go back to my daydreaming when I see Justin coming up the stairs. He comes over and stands beside me, giving me puppy dog eyes so that I know he wants me to get him a beer. How could I say no to that look. I turn and get the bartenders attention and ask him to bring me a beer. He hands it to me and once he leaves I give it to Justin.

“Thanks.” he tells me. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, something that has become a habit since the day I met him.

“No problem sweetie.” I say back. “I’m just doing my part to help with the deconstruction of today’s youth.” He laughs at my comment. I look down into the crowd and see Brian is still dancing. “Don’t tell me at your tinder young age you had to take a break from dancing, because if that’s the case than none of us stand a chance.” I say to him. He laughs again before shaking his head.

“Don’t need a break. Just wanted to get a drink.” He holds up his beer as evidence. “And trust me, you’re far from old Emmett.” I bring my hand up to my chest at what I consider to be a touching statement.

“Oh. Thank you baby.” I say pulling him in to a hug. “You sure know how to make an old queen feel good about himself.” A smile spreads across his face. He nods his head in the direction of Brian.

“Of course I do. I have to deal with him.” he tells me. I can’t help but laugh at that. I know that he doesn’t mean it. I can tell by the look he has in eyes right now as he watches him dance. But after a couple of seconds that look quickly vanishes and is replace by a wounded looking one. I follow his eyes back to where Brian is and see the problem. Another guy has practically wrapped himself around Brian, and Brian seems to be doing very little to remove him. I watch as Brian and the trick exchange whispers for awhile before Brian grabs the front of the tricks shirt and pulls him towards the back room. I let out a long sigh and turn my attention back to Justin, who is dejectedly staring at his feet, arms crossed over his chest. I feel bad for the kid. I know how much he loves Brian so watching Brian go off with someone else has to hurt.

“Brian said that you and him talked about his tricking. He said you didn’t mind.” I tell him, recalling a conversation I had with Brian in the diner after Justin caught him in the act. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls his arms tighter to his chest.

“I accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to stop. I didn’t say that it didn’t hurt to see him do it.” he tells me, still staring down at the floor. 

“Don’t let it get to you baby. It’s just the way he does things. It has nothing to do with you.” I tell him. I wrap my arms around him protectively. He brings his eyes up to mine for a moment before lowering them back to the ground.

“I know. I just can’t help it.” he says. He moves his gaze from the floor to the entrance of the back room. “He doesn’t know what it feels like.” He’s right. Brian has brought Justin here more than a few times. And in all of those times I have never seen Justin hook up with anybody else. I’m pretty sure Brian’s tune would change if he had to watch Justin do the same thing that he does night after night.

“Well then maybe you should show him how it feels.” I suggest to him. He drags his eyes away from the backroom and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “In all the short time I’ve known you, I have never seen you with anybody but him. Maybe you should give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he likes it.” Justin seems to think about it for a minute before shaking his head.

“I don’t think I could do that. I don’t want to be with anyone but Brian.” He runs his hands over his face before he continues. “Besides, he probably wouldn’t even care.” I reach out and take his chin in my hands to make him look at me.

“Baby, you might be very surprised.” I tell him. He smiles a little but it’s forced. I feel like I should try and cheer him up. “Come on. Let’s go dance. We can use the time to check out good looking guys in the room.” I say, trying to pull him towards the stairs. I get another small smile but this time it’s genuine. 

“No I think I’m just going to go.” he tells me, halting my movements. He starts to head towards the stairs so he can leave. 

“How are you going to get home? You came here with Brian.” I question him. He shrugs and keeps walking.

“I’ll walk or call a cab or something.” he tells me. I can’t let him walk home by himself and I don’t want him to have to wait for a cab at this time of night.

“Let me give you a ride.” I say as I catch up with him. He stops for a second to consider it then nods his head, apparently not liking the idea of being alone this late too much either. We leave the club and head for my car.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

Emmett and I ride in silence for a minute or two, the silence only being broken when I tell Emmett to turn down the street we were approaching. He looks over at me confused but turns anyway.

“Why are we going this way?” he asks me. “This isn’t the way to the loft.” 

“I know. I’m not going back to the loft.” I tell him. He looks over at me and waits for an explanation. “I haven’t been back home since Brian and my dad had that run in a few days ago. They are probably either extremely worried or extremely pissed by now. So, I figured I should make an appearance to let them know I’m still alive before I disappear for a few more days. Plus, tomorrow is Monday. I need to go to school” I explain to him. He seems to accept this answer and follows the directions I give him. The answer I gave him is true. I probably should go home for a couple of days. But it’s not the only reason. I really don’t want to be at the loft if Brian decides to bring someone home tonight. He’s never brought anyone back when I was with him before, but he’s never said that he wouldn’t, and I’ve never left without him before. So, I just don’t want to take any chances. After a few minutes we pull up in front of my house. “Thanks for the ride Emmett.” I say as I get out of the car.

“Not a problem sweetie.” he says. I wave goodbye to him and turn to go inside.

 

All the lights are off in the house. Maybe I got lucky and both my parents will be asleep. I slide my key into the lock and quietly open the door. I hang up my coat and am about to go upstairs to my room when a voice stops me.

“So you finally decided to come home.” my mom says from where she is sitting on the sofa. I turn around to look at her. The living room is so dark I have to squint to see her. I walk over and sit down next to her on the sofa.

“Did dad tell you why I disappeared in the first place?” I ask her. Now that I’m closer I can see her nod her head. “Why are you up this late mom?”

“Because my husband got in a fist fight with my son’s boyfriend and my son went missing for three days. I couldn‘t sleep too well.” she answers. I feel kind of bad about making her worry so much. “You could have called you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” I tell her. “Is dad pissed off at me?” I ask her. She’s quiet for a second before she answers.

“I think he is more upset about the fact that what he did caused you to disappear with your boyfriend for this long.” she says with a little laugh. “That is where you were, right? With Brian?” She looks over to me for the answer.

“Yeah.” I decide to bring up something that has been bothering me since Brian and my dad got in a fight. “Dad doesn’t have the right to say anything about me being with Brian. He doesn’t even know him. Neither of you do.”

“Well, maybe you should make time for us to get to know him.” she suggests, catching me completely off guard. I look over at her to see if she’s joking but she just calmly stares back.

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” I tell her. I’m not sure if Brian and my dad could be in the same room without killing each other. “Right now I just want to go to bed.” I stand up and she does so as well.

“I probably should too. I haven’t slept good the past few nights.” she says. I start to apologize again but she holds her hand up to stop me. “You don’t have to apologize, just next time call and let me know you are alright.” she tells me. I smile and kiss her on the cheek. I go up to my room, strip off my clothes, and flop down on my bed. I lay there thinking about what Emmett and my mom said, until I fall asleep.


	16. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I smoke a cigarette as I lie on my bed and stare up at the patterns the shadows are creating on my ceiling. My mom would probably kill me if she catches me smoking in the house. Hell, if she catches me smoking at all. I just can’t bring myself to care to much right now. It has been three days sense I left Brian at Babylon without telling him and I haven’t heard from him once the entire time. Maybe he realizes that I don’t like him tricking in front of me and he feels bad for it. Yeah right. He is probably just pissed off about me leaving without him. Maybe I should have told him that I was leaving first. That way he wouldn’t have had to worry about where I was until Emmett came back and told him. Not that he’d ever admit to worrying about me. I’m drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of my [cell phone](http://www.serverlogic3.com/lm/rtl3.asp?si=23&k=cell%20phone) ringing. I lean over and put out what is left of my cigarette and pick up my phone. I look at the display to see who it is. Well, speak of the devil. I flip the phone open and bring it to my ear.

“Hey Brian.” I push myself up so that I’m sitting on the edge of my bed. “I haven’t heard from you in a few days. Been busy?” I ask him.

“Yeah. I had shit loads of work to do. What happened to you the other night?” he asks. He doesn’t sound pissed off, just curious. But with Brian you can never tell. He can hide what he is feeling damn good.

“I had to go so that I would be able to get up for school in the morning.” I tell him. Then I add, “You were in the backroom. I didn’t want to bother you.” I say it a little more bitterly than I intended to. If he notices the change of tone he doesn’t show it.

“Well, do you want to come out with us tonight?” he asks me. I don’t really want to see him going off with another guy again, but I never pass up a chance to see him. 

“Yeah. Sure.” I tell him. “Can you come pick me up?” My parents went out for something so I can’t borrow the car.

“Yeah. I have to finish up this shit I brought back from the office but it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be there in about an hour. Okay?” 

“Alright. See you then.” 

“Later.”

“Later.” I say before I hang up the phone. I pick up my cigarette and relight it. I finish it off then get up to pick out what I am going to wear.

 

I knew that it was a bad idea to come here. Once again I find myself leaning against the bar and watching as Brian drags some guy into the backroom. You would think that since he asked me to come that he would have stayed with me. But we’ve been here less than a half hour and I’ve already been ditched. I run my eyes over the crowd looking for the rest of our little group. Ben and Michael are dancing together. The professor finally got enough time off to come out with us. Ted and Emmett are dancing together also. Well, Emmett is dancing and Ted is just allowing himself to be jerked around on the dance floor. I laugh a little bit at the sight but still cant help feeling like the odd wheel. I turn back to the bar and call over the bartender. He’s one of the few that will let me buy drinks. I order a beer and turn around in time to see Emmett and Ted coming up the stairs. They order their drinks then lean against the bar next to me. Ted looks happy to be off the dance floor. 

“Where’s Brian?” Ted asks me. I point in the direction of the backroom just as Brian comes out of it, followed by the now discarded trick. Brian walks onto the dance floor and immediately grabs his next conquest and starts dancing with him. Ted shoots me a look of pity that I try to ignore.

“He’s just trying to prove he doesn’t belong to anyone. In his eyes, having people think that, is the worst possible thing that could happen.” Emmett says trying to cheer me up. I smile up at him to let him know I’m okay. He finishes off his drink and turns to Ted. “So, you ready to go back down there and show me your moves?” he asks him. Ted shakes his head.

“No. That’s okay. You go on without me.” Emmett rolls his eyes then turns to me.

“How about you sweetie?” he asks me. I’m about to decline when I see Brian heading for the backroom once again, this time with his latest dance partner in tow. I turn back to Emmett who looks at me expectantly.

“Okay.” Emmett jumps up and down then grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs. I start to dance with him and I’m actually having a good time. A few minutes in to the dance I feel someone wrap their arms around me from behind. Thinking that Brian has returned from the backroom I lean back into the touch. Then I see the smirk on Emmett’s face as he lets go of me and starts to walk back up to Ted. I turn around and see that the man behind me isn’t Brian. The man is a couple inches taller than me, he has short black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiles down at me and continues to move to the music. Deciding that Brian can’t have all the fun, I wrap my arms around the guys neck and enjoy dancing with him. The longer we dance the closer our bodies get to each other until we are grinding against one another. I feel his erection rub against my upper thigh through our clothes. The guy lets out a slight moan at the contact then leans forward to whisper in my ear.

“You want to go to the backroom?” he asks me. I debate it for a moment and the guy presses himself against my hard cock in an attempt at persuasion. An attempt that works. I nod my head and grabbing his hand lead him to where I have seen Brian head so many times.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I discard the condom and tuck myself back into my pants and button them up. The trick comes up beside me and leans in for a kiss. I push him away from me.

“What do you want?” I ask him, annoyed. He smiles at me, oblivious to my irritation with him.

“To come home with you.” he answers. I huff a laugh and turn to face him.

“Yeah well, tough shit. You weren’t that good.” I say before walking away from him. As I walk out of the backroom I nearly walk right into Justin. I smile at him. He’s just what I need to forget about the less than stellar sex I just had. “Hey. You come looking for me?” I ask him. He shakes his head no and I notice for the first time that he isn’t alone. He begins to move past me towards the backroom and the guy he’s with follows. I reach out and grab his arm to stop him. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” I ask him.

“The same as you.” he says. He tries to shake my arm loose so that he can keep moving but I refuse to let him go.

“You can’t.” I say pulling him closer to me, not wanting to draw attention. He pulls his arm out of my grasp and takes a step away from me.

“Why not?” he asks me, crossing his arms over his chest. I find myself thinking of how hot he looks when he is pissed off. Then I remind myself that now is not the time to think about that.

“Because, you’re just a kid.” I tell him. Justin cocks his head at me.

“You sure as hell don’t think that I’m just a kid when I’m with you.” he points out.

“That’s different.” I tell him. He raises his eyebrow at me.

“How?” 

“You know me.” 

“I didn’t the first time.” he says. I can’t come up with a response to that. He takes is it as the end of our conversation, grabs the other guy and walks into the backroom. After he leaves I just stand there in shock. Fine if he wants to go play like a big boy then who am I to stop him. I turn and walk towards the stairs. As I walk up to the bar I see the entire gang staring at me. Apparently everybody saw Justin’s and my little confrontation. I decide to ignore them and ask the bartender for a shot of Jim Bean. I down the drink and order another one. The guys are still staring at me.

“What?” I practically shout at them. Ben, Michael, and Ted just shrug their shoulders before turning their attention back to the dance floor. Emmett on the other hand, walks up right beside me and leans against the bar, waiting for me to acknowledge him. Justin and Emmett have become close friends since I introduced them at Debbie‘s family dinner. So I should have figured that he’d have something to say about the scene by the backroom. Might as well get it over with. “What do you want?” I ask him.

“Just to point out that it doesn’t feel very good when you are on the receiving end of this little game you like to play.” he says before walking back over and starting up a conversation with Ted. My eyes wander over to the doorway leading to the backroom before I turn back to the bar and down my second shot. I have every intention of getting wasted tonight. A few minutes and two shots later, Emmett’s words come drifting back to me and I can’t help but wonder if this is what Justin did all those times I left him up here alone so I could be with a trick. The thought of him being back there with someone else cause a large lump to form deep in my chest. I blame the sudden wave of jealousy on the four shots I’ve done in the same amount of minutes. As I stare out over the dance floor, lost in my own thoughts, I am vaguely aware of Michael coming up beside me and staring up a conversation. A very one sided one since the words flow in one ear and out the other until he grabs my shoulder and I realize that he has just asked me a question. I tear my eyes from the dance floor and look over at my friend. He stares at me waiting for my answer.

“Um, yeah. Sure Mikey.” I say to him, having no idea what question he asked me. He seems satisfied with the answer though and heads back over to Ben. I turn away from the group and make my way down the stairs. Although my intentions on the way down were to find somebody to dance with so that I could forget about what Justin was probably doing right now, my feet seem to have other ideas. I step through the entrance to the backroom and scan the people in various positions on every available surface. Not seeing Justin among the many faces I move further into the room. When I finally spot him, I take some comfort in the fact that he is not fucking the trick, just simply getting his dick sucked. However, the sight is still enough to send another wave of jealousy coursing through my body. I stalk over to where Justin is and grab the trick by the shoulder pulling him away. “Fuck off.” I hiss at him and he quickly stands up and leaves. I turn back to Justin who has a very irritated look on his face.

“I was in the middle of something.” he says. He starts to say more but I I cut him off by pushing my lips up against his. His eyes slide closed and he leans back against the wall. I break the kiss and move my lips down to his neck and the further still, to his chest and stomach. I slowly drop to my knees in front of him, trying very hard to ignore all the looks of shock I am receiving from the people surrounding us. From the way that they are all staring you would think they’d never seen a guy give a blowjob before. Okay so very few people have seen me give one before. Although I am usually willing to reciprocate the oral favors that I receive, I sure as hell don’t do it back here. I continue to suck Justin’s member deep into my mouth until his balls draw up and he shoots into the back of my throat. I swallow his seed before pulling away and licking my lips. I stand and pull him into a breathtaking kiss. I can feel his tongue searching the inside of my mouth, tasting himself. When we finally pull away he leans in close to my ear. “Let’s get out of here.” he whispers quietly. I’m all for that idea. He zips up his pants and we walk out of the backroom together. We pass the rest of the gang on the dance floor and say our goodbyes. Once we’re outside Justin leans against me and wraps his arm around my waste. I walk quietly to the car, waiting for him to bring up my sudden surge of jealousy and am surprise when he doesn’t. He simply gets into the car and waits to be taken home with me. I climb into the car but make no move to start the engine. Justin looks over at me and waits for an explanation. I’m quiet for a minute before turning to him and looking into his eyes.

“I won’t do it in front of you any more.” I say softly. I hope that he won’t make a big deal out of it and I am extremely relieved when all he does is smile.

“Are you going to take me back to your place or not?” he asks with a grin. He raises his eyebrows suggestively. I just smile back at him and start the car.


	17. Chapter 18

JUSTIN'S POV   
  
  
About a week after our agreement to not trick in front of each other I wake up to the feel   
of Brian's warm mouth wrapped around my cock. This is definitely something that I   
could get used to. Hell, I practically have since I've been spending the majority of my   
time over here since my dad tracked me down on Liberty Avenue when I was with Brian.   
I find it easier to avoid talking to him if I just don't go home as apposed to locking   
myself in my room with headphones on. Besides being with Brian beats out isolating   
myself in my room any day. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations Brian keeps   
causing to course through my body. Before too long I feel my balls begin to tighten. I   
close my eyes tighter and arch my body up into Brian's mouth. He swallows it all then   
crawls up my body and pulls me up into a deep kiss.  
  
"Can you wake me up like that every morning?" I ask him once we finally pull apart. He   
laughs a little and smiles down at me.  
  
"Only if you are willing to do the same on the days you wake up before I do." he says.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem except for the fact that you always wake up before I do."  
  
"True. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me throughout the day." he says before   
leaning down and kissing me again. Well I sure as hell don't have a problem with that.   
Brian pulls away and lays his forehead up against mine. I stare into his eyes. Since Brian   
told me it was all right if I said that I loved him I haven't said it too often. I want him to   
know I mean it when I say it and that I'm not just saying it because I can. Besides that I   
know that he wont say it back and I don't want him to think he has to say something or   
that I'm only saying it so that I can try and get him to say it too me. But sometimes I just   
have to tell him. Right now is one of those times.  
  
"I love you." I tell him, just barely above a whisper. He smiles and pulls me into an earth-  
shattering kiss. One that unfortunately doesn't last very long. A loud obnoxious pounding   
on the door snaps us out of our rare moment. I let out a long sigh and burry my head   
underneath the pillow. "Maybe if you don't answer they will think you aren't here and go   
away." I suggest, my voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Let's wait and see." he replies pulling the pillow off of my head and pulling me closer to   
him. After another minute or so of banging he finally decides that whoever it is isn't   
going to go away. He lets out a loud groan and pulls himself out of the bed. He slips on a   
pair of sweat pants and walks to the door. I get out of bed and put on my jeans from the   
night before just incase it is someone who plans on hanging around for a while. I don't   
want to have to lie in here by myself the whole time. I hear the loft door slide open. I   
don't hear Brian say anything but I do hear whoever it was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey there Sonny Boy."  
BRIAN'S POV  
  
  
Oh shit. Of all the fucking people in the world that could have shown up on my doorstep   
it had to be the one that I would least expect as well as the one I really didn't want there.  
  
"Hey there Sonny Boy." says Jack Kinney, as if him showing up at my house was a   
fucking every day occurrence.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask him. And what the fuck do I have to do to get   
you to leave I think to myself. I begin to mentally calculate how much I will need to fill   
out a check for to make him leave me alone for the next year.  
  
"Your mother wanted to talk to you. I was just dragged here with her because she thinks I   
need to be a part of the conversation." he explains to me. Fuck, and I thought it couldn't   
get any worse. They're both here. "She is taking her sweet ass time getting that fucking   
cake out of the car." As if on cue the elevator makes its way to a stop on my floor. My   
mother sets the cake on the ground and opens the elevator gate before picking the cake   
back up, walking over, and holding it out to me. Jesus if she is trying to fucking bribe me   
I wonder what the fuck it is she wants now. I run my hands through my hair and glance   
back into the loft. I see Justin in the doorway to the bedroom and shoot him a look letting   
him know that he should stay back there. Apparently he gets it because he walks back in   
to the bedroom out of sight. I am not worried about my parents finding out that I am   
sleeping with a 17-year-old boy. I honestly don't give a damn what they think. But I sure   
as hell don't want Justin being exposed to my parents. I look back to said parents and see   
that they didn't notice Justin. My old man is too busy bitching at my mom about taking   
too fucking long. As touching as this family get together is I would really like to get them   
out of my fucking house and get back to what I had been doing before.  
  
"What the fuck are the two of you doing at my house?" I nearly scream at them. They   
both finally shut up and turn their attention back to me.  
  
"Aren't you going to let us come in?" my mom asks me, acting like I'm the rudest most   
ungrateful piece of shit in the world. That may be true but I had to learn it from fucking   
somewhere. I grit my teeth to keep from saying anything and take a step to the side   
allowing them to step in. I take the cake and set it on the counter then I make sure to   
stand so that in order for them to face me they have to face away from my bedroom. That   
way they will have no reason to look or wander up there. I look pointedly at my mother   
waiting for her to explain what she wants while I ignore my father all together. She looks   
around my house for a minute before finally looking back to me to tell me why she has   
darkened my doorstep. "Claire is getting a divorce." she tells me. Big fucking deal it's   
not the first one. I wait for her to continue even though I'm pretty sure I know where this   
is going. "Her husband is refusing to pay child support for the kids once the divorce is final." No shit. They aren't even his. "She wants to take him to court to make him pay,   
but you know that she can't afford to pay for it." See. What'd I say. "And seeing as how   
you are her brother and you so rarely contribute to this family I decided now would be the perfect time for you to do so." she tells me.   
  
"No." I say simply. I may rarely contribute my time to my fucking 'family' but I have   
contributed more than enough of my money. I'll be damned if I'm going to help Claire   
drain some poor sucker that was dumb enough to marry her. My mother shoots me a   
condescending look.  
  
"And why not?" she asks me.  
  
"Because, Claire and her two spawns from hell have survived the past four divorces all   
by themselves. So they should be just find this time. Besides, Claire is already getting   
child support from the real father, she doesn't need anybody else's money to blow.   
Including mine."  
  
"So you aren't going to help?" my mother asks me. I hear my dad laugh beside her.  
  
"You mean that you are surprised by that?" he comments. Well, at least he knew Claire   
wasn't going to get shit out of me.  
  
"You are her brother. You are supposed to help her. Do you honestly not care what   
happens to her and those children?" she asks me. I shake my head. No, not really. "This   
is just like you Brian. Always thinking of only yourself and nobody else. Never thinking   
of the strain that you put on others. Just like when you were a child." I can't help but   
laugh at that.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you and dad were really strained. God knows how many muscles the two of   
you must have pulled while you were lifting the bottle to your mouth and he was beating   
the shit out of me." I walk back over to the door and pull it open, signaling that this   
conversation is over and that they have overstayed there welcome. Which there never was   
one to begin with. They both leave without another word, probably happy to be heading   
back home to their liquor cabinet. I slide the door shut and lean my head up against it. I   
have a bitch of a headache. I close my eyes and realize that Justin probably heard the   
whole conversation. I turn around and head back up to the bedroom stopping by the   
fridge to get a bottle of water first. When I walk into the bedroom I see Justin coming out   
of the bathroom with two aspirin. I smile appreciatively before taking them and washing   
them down with the water. I wait for Justin to say something about what just happened   
and appreciate him even more when he doesn't. He comes up to me and leans up to give   
me a kiss. Then he pulls back and nudges me towards the bed.   
  
"Take off your clothes and lay down on your stomach." he says gently.  
  
JUSTIN'S POV  
  
  
I watch as Brian takes off his sweat pants and lays face down on the bed. I walk over to   
the nightstand take out a bottle of massage oil that I had seen in there a little while back. It didn't look like it had ever been used, I don't even know where he got it, but right now   
I'm glad that he has it. I know he needs this. I can't believe the way his parents acted   
towards him. No wonder he doesn't ever want to talk about them. I take off my jeans and   
crawl on top of him, straddling his waist. I stretch out across his back and run my fingers   
through his hair. I hear him grown into the pillow as I massage his scalp. I sit back up and   
open up the oil, putting a little on my hands and rubbing them together to heat it up   
before leaning forward again and rubbing it into Brian's neck and shoulders. I knead the   
muscles feeling the tension slowly leave them before moving down Brian's arms and   
then over his entire back. Once his upper body is nothing more than putty in my hands, I   
move onto his ass, legs, and feet. The entire time he has been making these little noises   
that sound an awful lot like whimpers but I don't dare point it out to him. Once I'm   
finished with that side of him I nudge his side so that he will roll over. He doesn't argue.   
I rub the front of his body from his shoulders all the way back down to his feet.   
  
  
By the time I'm finished his entire body is relaxed. Well, almost his entire body. His cock   
is straining pretty bad. The light coat of oil covering his body causes the light to shine off   
of him. On anyone else it would look kind of greasy, but on him it's the fucking sexiest   
thing in the world. I get comfortable between his legs and begin to stroke him with my   
still oil slicked hand. He arches up into my touch and lets out a deep groan. I continue to   
stroke his cock with one hand while rubbing his thighs and stomach with the other one.   
After about five minutes of this I feel Brian move and look up to see him reaching into   
the condom bowl. He grabs one of the condoms and hands it to me. I smile up at him and   
open the packet but when I am about to put it on him he reaches down and stops me. I   
look up at him, confused. He just stares back at me and then finally I get it. Once he sees   
the realization cross my face he lays his head back down on the pillow. I hesitate for a   
second. I've never done this and I don't want to fuck it up or I am sure that it wont   
happen again. I also remember how bad it hurt me and I know Brian probably has done   
this before but I also know that it isn't something that happens very often, so I don't want   
to hurt him. He looks back down at me again, waiting for me to do something. Finally, I   
snap out of my thoughts and climb up his body and kissing him hard. He kisses me back   
with just as much passion as I put into it. When I pull away so that we can breathe I take   
the condom and slip it onto my dick. Using the oil that is still on my fingers as lubricant I   
reach between his legs and start to prepare him. I can't believe how tight he feels. He   
spreads his legs a little wider giving me more access. When I think he's loosened up   
enough I pull out my fingers and move back up his body. I position myself at his entrance   
and push in. Brian lets out a long noise sounding like something between and moan and a   
hiss. I slide all the way inside and wait for him to adjust. Once he finally pushes back at   
me I start to move. I look down at him and take in the look on his face. His mouth is open   
a little bit and his eyes are closed and his breathing is ragged. He opens up his eyes to look back at me and I can't help but lean in and kiss him. I slide my tongue into his   
mouth in about the same rhythm that I'm sliding my dick into his ass. Far too soon I feel   
my balls start to tense and notice that Brian is close too. As much as I didn't want the   
feeling to end I was ready to come. I reached between Brian and me and tried to grab his   
dick but he pushed my hand away. A couple of seconds later he came without any contact   
to his dick. The extremely hot image of Brian getting off along with his muscles clenching around my dick was enough to send me flying over the edge. I collapsed on top   
of him squishing his come between us. After I catch my breath I pull out of him and   
dispose of the condom. I lean down and begin to lick the come off of Brian's stomach.   
He watches me quietly and when I'm finished he rolls me onto my back and reciprocates.   
He lays back down and I scoot closer to his body, laying my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." The first thing that he has said since his parents left. He doesn't specify   
whether it is for the massage or the sex but I figure it doesn't matter. I close my eyes and   
I can feel him drifting off to sleep just before I do.  
  
  
BRIAN'S POV   
  
  
It's been a couple of days since my parents showed up at my door and my unusually odd   
behavior that followed. I have thanked the god that I don't believe in every day for the   
fact that Justin has not brought up either of those events. I don't regret what happened   
with Justin but having to admit that I enjoyed it is a bit much. I initiated it, that's a step.   
I'll work on admitting how much I liked it some other time. I quickly pack up everything   
I need to take home and leave my office. I try not to think about how much I am hurrying   
to get home knowing that Justin was supposed to come by the loft today when he got out   
of school and should be waiting there when I get home. I get into the elevator and hear   
the tale end of a conversation between the two guys that are already on it. I hear them   
talking about something they heard going around the building. Apparently Vance may be   
planning on getting rid of half of the staff. Shit. I hope I don't end up having to prove my   
worth to keep my fucking job. Vance knows that he needs me but he is also an ass that   
could very well fire me just to piss me off and prove that he was the one in charge. The   
elevator stops on the bottom floor and I get out and head for my car, trying to push what I   
heard on the elevator out of my head.  
  
  
I'm barely two feet into the loft when I get an armful of happy blonde. I pull him up into   
a deep kiss. We break apart and he steps back so that I can come in and change into more   
comfortable clothes. As much as I tried to push the thing with Vance to the back of my   
head I can't quite seem to keep it there.   
  
"Guess what." Justin says as he comes up beside me. I raise my eyebrow at him before   
answering.  
"I don't guess, so why don't you just tell me." I reply. He sticks his tongue out at me,   
something that can only look cute on him.  
  
"I applied to PIFA today. Now all I have to do is wait to see if I get in. I'm also going to   
go take a tour of the school next week." I smile up at him. I'm proud of him. I know he'll   
be incredible when he gets older, hell he is now.   
  
"I'm sure that you'll get in. They'd be crazy not to take you." I reassure him, meaning every word of it. He blushes the leans up to kiss me again. It starts soft and begins to heat   
up. I pull his shirt over his head then pick him up and set him on the dining room table.   
Thank god this thing is sturdy. But before we can get any further somebody knocks at the   
door. Pissed about being interrupted, I storm over to the door ready to tell whoever it is to   
go to hell. I jerk the door open to reveal my mother. Fuck. I'm so surprised to see her that   
I can't think of a god damn thing to say. Of course she doesn't seem to have this problem.  
  
"I came to see if you had come to your senses about helping your sister." she tells me.   
Then she looks down at my hand and I realize I'm still holding onto Justin's shirt. Then,   
being the nosy bitch that she is, she takes a step closer to see inside my house. That's   
when she sees Justin, who is still sitting on my dining room table, looking like he was   
trying to figure out if he should hide or sit still and hope she didn't notice him. She looks   
back to me, disgust written clearly on her face. What the hell.  
  
"Mom this is Justin, Justin this is my mother." I'm not surprised that Justin doesn't say   
anything. Suddenly my mother reaches out and smacks me across the face, and while I'm   
sure that Emmett probably would have hurt me worse if it had been him slapping me, I   
sure as hell didn't expect that. I look back at her and smirk. "Does that mean that you   
don't approve." I mock. I can hear Justin jump off the table and walk over to me. Once   
he's next to me he reaches up and touches my cheek, then turns towards my mom and   
steps in front of me. Despite that fact that he probably couldn't do any real damage in my   
defense I can't help but feel touched and smile a bit. My mom looks back and forth   
between the blonde spitfire in front of me that is shooting daggers at her with his eyes   
and me then, stopping them on me, starts in on her preaching.  
  
"How dare you embarrass the family by doing this." she gestures to Justin's still half   
naked body. "You selfish, ungrateful…" she doesn't get a chance to finish before Justin   
starts in on her.  
  
"Ungrateful? You are the fucking ungrateful one. You are ungrateful of this smart, funny,   
amazing man that you have for a son. You don't know or care anything about him except   
whether or not he is willing to give you money. And you shouldn't be worrying about   
him embarrassing your family because from what little I have heard, you, your husband,   
and your daughter do that just fine all on your own." he shouts at her. I guess I was   
wrong about him not being able to do any damage. The look on my mothers face is   
fucking priceless.  
"I don't have to listen to this." she says to him.  
  
"No. You don't. You know where the fucking door is so if you don't want to hear it you   
can leave any time." he says right back. She looks to me, waiting for me to defend her.   
Yeah, fucking right. When she sees that she wont be getting any support from me she   
storms back into the elevator and leaves without another word. I slide the door shut and   
turn to Justin. He has an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done   
that but the things she was saying…" I kiss him to shut him up. I feel his knees go weak   
and catch him before he falls. "What was that for?" he asks when I pull away.  
"For defending me." I tell him. "Now, where were we?" I whisper into his ear before   
picking him up and setting him back on the table.   
  
  


 


	18. Not Like All the Others

JUSTIN’S POV 

The sound of clattering plates bounces off the walls of Debbie’s kitchen, mixed with the voices of the gang as they all add their opinions of Emmett’s latest story. I look over to Lindsey, sitting next to me. 

“I’m taking a tour of PIFA tomorrow.” I tell her. She looks over at me and smiles.

“That’s a good school. I’ve taught a few classes there as a sub. Have you applied yet?” she asks me. I nod my head.

“Yeah. I did a little while ago. Now I just have to wait for word from them.” She reaches over and squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. 

“I’m sure you will.”

“I hope so.”

“Well, good luck and have fun tomorrow.” She takes a bite of her food before continuing. “Speaking of art, the GLC is having an art show in about a month. Do you want to be in it? As good as your work is I’m sure I could get you a spot.”

“Really that’d be great Linds. Thanks.” I love that Lindsey has so much faith in my work. It makes me feel good. It makes me feel even better when it comes from Brian who is currently pretending to listen to the conversation going on with the rest of the table but I know that he is still listening to me at least a little bit.

“No problem sweetie. Just start going through your stuff and pick out some pieces to put on sale.”

“Okay.” Lindsey reaches into her purse and pulls out a flier for the art show with everything I need to know on it. I fold it up and slip it into my pocket.

“So, are you staying with Brian again tonight?” she asks me.

“I don’t know. If he doesn’t mind then probably. I’m not really ready to spend a lot of time with my family right now, considering everything that has been going on.” I explain to her as I stare down at my plate. I move my food around with my fork but don’t eat anything. Being reminded of what’s going on with my family kind of ruins my appetite.

“You know your parents are probably worried about you. If I had a child that hadn’t been home in over a week I certainly would be. Maybe you should stop by and see if they have calmed down any.” she suggests.

“Maybe.” I turn back to the conversation at the table. I feel Brian squeeze my leg under the table and I smile. I reach my hand down and put it over his.

 

BRIAN’S POV 

 

I sit and stare at Emmett, pretending to listen to what he is saying, but I am actually more interested in Justin and Lindsey’s conversation. What the hell does she mean does he think he’ll get in? Of course he will. He’s brilliant. I’m glad that she offered him a spot in the art show. He’ll be the best one there. In case you haven’t noticed I m very supportive of his art. I suppose by now Justin’s parents probably are a little bit worried about him. But I just don’t feel right leaving him there when his father hit him. I remember how that used to feel and if I drop him off there and it happens again this time I won’t be there to stop it from going further. Maybe I’ll make him stay there tonight but make sure that he knows to call if he needs me. For anything. Justin looks back to the conversation and I reach under the table and squeeze his leg. He reaches under the table and covers my hand with his. I turn my attention back to the rest of the gang, squeezing Justin’s hand every few minutes throughout dinner.

 

On the way home from Deb’s house I continue to think about what Lindsey said. “You know, you should probably stay at your house tonight.” I say to Justin. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He looks over at me and I can tell he is trying to hide his disappointment.

“Are you trying to get rid of me already?” he asks, trying to sound like he is joking.

“No. I’m not trying to get rid of you.” I reassure him. “I just think Lindsey might be right about your parents being worried. I really don’t want to get charged with kidnapping or anything.”

“So you were listening.” A big smile lights up his face. Okay so I’m busted big deal. 

“Yeah I was. So what do you say?” I ask, trying to get us back on the topic at hand.

“I don’t know. I don’t really want to be stuck in the house with them after what my dad did.” I can understand that feeling.

“Well how about if I promise that if anything happens you can call me and I’ll come and get you? Okay? Besides you need to get some more clothes for the next weeks worth of stay at my house.”

“Alright.”

I drive to Justin’s house and pull up to the curb. He hesitates before getting out of the car. When he finally does he looks back at me and waves before walking inside. I pull away from the house and head home. I walk into my loft and slam the door shut. I strip down and get in the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I get out and dry off then crawl into bed making sure to set my phone on my nightstand in case Justin calls. I try not to think about how empty my bed seems to feel tonight.

 

JUSTINS POV

 

I’m not five feet into the house before my parents set in on me. I can already tell how tonight is going to go but I want to be strong for Brian so I guess I’ll just tough it out.

“Justin where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you.” My mom asks. Or should I say she shouts. Although I know being a smart ass and antagonizing right now probably will not help the situation I still can’t help doing it.

“Where do you think I was at?” I answer her, making sure my parents know full well where I stayed just from the sound of my voice.

“You were with him.” comes from my father. It is a statement. Not a question. “Justin, he is too old for you. Why can’t you date someone your own age?”

“Because I don’t want to. Because I’m not in love with somebody my age, I’m in love with him. Because I’m old enough to decide what I want to do with **MY** life. I am almost 18 years old. Stop treating me like a fucking child.” I scream at them and the stomp up to my room. I slam the door, get undressed, and go to bed. The sooner I am asleep the sooner tomorrow will be here and the sooner I can go back to Brian’s.

 

JENNIFER’ POV

 

Thank god he finally came home. I know he probably doesn’t believe it but I was so worried about him. Craig is pissed that he stayed with Brian. I’m just glad he didn’t sleep on the street. I guess I sort of suspected that was where he was anyway. I go upstairs to see if he is asleep yet. Maybe he’ll be more open to conversation if Craig isn’t in the room to express his opinion of Brian. All that succeeds in doing is making him defensive. I push open the door and peak my head inside. All the lights are off and he’s in bed. 

“Justin.”

He doesn’t answer. I walk into the room, using the light from the hallway to see. I pick up the clothes that he has tossed onto the floor and start to fold them. I see a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of his jeans. I pull out and unfold it to see what it is. It’s a flier for an art show. It has the start time and date as well as another date and time that has been circled. It is when the artists are supposed to bring in their work the day before the show so that it can be put on display. Justin must have a place in the show. I wish he had told me. I’m so proud of him. I want to go to the show and see my son’s work but the way things have been lately I’m not sure that I would be welcome. Maybe it will be a good time for us to work things out between the family. I take note of the time and date then I tuck the flier back into his pocket and lay his pants on top of his dresser. I leave the room, shutting the door on my way out, and walk back down stairs. I sit on the sofa next to Craig.

“I think that Justin is going to be in an art show.”

“Okay.” is all he says. He supports Justin’s art and is as proud of him about it as I am but right now he is still mad. And if there is one thing I know about my husband, it’s that he is stubborn when he sets his mind on something. I wonder if he has realized that he is where Justin gets it.

“We should go to it.”

“What for? He obviously has no problems with us not being around. Shit Jen he hasn’t been home in over a week. Do you actually think he wants us there?”

“Yes I do. And I want to be there for him. I want to see my son’s work and I know you do too. At the very least you should go to make up for the way you have been acting lately. Let him know you still care about him.” His head snaps up from the paper he has been reading. A look of disbelief is on his face.

“So protecting my child from a pedophile is bad parenting now?” he asks like I’ve lost my mind.

“No. But Justin is hardly a child. He’s right about that fact. And I honestly think that Brian may actually care about Justin. Other wise I doubt he would have let him stay for as long as he has. And I know Justin cares about him. I may not be comfortable with the age difference but I want Justin to be happy.”

“I want him to be happy too but…” I cut him off.

“But you want him to be happy with someone his own age. Right?” I finish for him.

“Yeah, what’s so wrong with that?” he asks.

“Nothing. Except for the fact that, right now, the person he’s happy with isn’t his age.” I get up off the sofa and move to stand in front of Craig. “The art show isn’t for another month. Think about it okay. He may not show it but I know he would love for you to be there.” I walk out of the room and go to bed.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I lean back in my chair in the Visitors’ Center of PIFA, looking at all the other people waiting for the tour to begin. This morning I made sure that I woke up, and left before my parents woke up so that there would not be another confrontation. I walked to the diner and ate breakfast. Debbie wasn’t working. I’m kind of glad since I’m not sure I could have handled her that early in the morning. When I finished it was still a little too early to go to PIFA so I walked to a park near Liberty Avenue and just sketched and people watched for a while before I pulled out my cell phone and called for a cab since the school was too far away to walk. We’ve been waiting for the guide for about twenty minutes when he finally shows up and lets us know that it is time for the tour. He walks into the center of the room and introduces himself.

“Hi everyone. We are about to get started. I’m Ethan Gold and I’ll be your guide today.”

You can tell by his voice that he isn’t happy about having to spend a Saturday showing everyone around, even though he tries to hide it. He quickly glances over us before his eyes stop on me. His mood suddenly seems to improve slightly. Is he checking me out? Before I have a chance to ponder it much more a teacher walks over to him and tells him to go ahead and start. He nods his head and our group starts to follow Ethan through the school. 

 

The tour takes about an hour and by the end of it I’m even more in love with the school then I was before I got to see it. I definitely want to go here. As everyone files out of the doors to the parking lot I pull out my phone and call for another cab. I lean against the door waiting for it to pull up. 

“Hey.” A voice calls out from behind me. I turn around to see the tour guide jogging up to me. He moves in front of me and smiles. He holds his hand out to me. “Hi, I’m…”

“Ethan, our tour guide. Justin.” I say introducing myself. Country club manners firmly in place, I reach out and shake his hand.

“So, I saw you during the tour and I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? You know have dinner or something.” He asks me. I guess he was checking me out earlier. 

“I have a boyfriend.” I tell him even though I’m not sure Brian would like the classification. Oh well he doesn’t have to know I said it. He looks upset then shrugs and smiles.

“Oh well then we can just go out as friends. Is that cool?” he asks, sounding hopeful. I think about it for a minute before nodding my head.

“Yeah I guess so. As long as it’s just as friends.” I tell him. Although I still get the feeling that he is hoping for more he will just have to deal with it. The only friend I have that is my age is Daphne. It will be nice to have someone else I can relate with. 

“Alright great. Well here’s my number. Call me when you’re free okay.” He writes down his number on a sheet of paper as I see my cab pull up behind him. He hands it to me and I stuff it in my pocket. 

“Ok I will. Bye.” I shout behind me as I head for my cab. I tell the driver to take me back to my house because I know my parents won’t be there right now. My mom and dad usually go and see a friend of theirs on Saturday. I pack a bag of clothes and return to the cab still waiting for me outside. Then it’s time to go back to Brian’s.


	19. Not Like All the Others

Authors Note: This story is almost finished. There will be two (maybe three) chapters left after this. Whether or not there will be a sequal depends on how many people ask for one. Enjoy.

* * *

BRIAN’S POV 

 

I jerk open the door to my loft and trudge inside. I toss my coat onto my sofa. Today was complete shit. At least I only had to go in for a couple of hours. I hate when I have to go in on Saturdays in the first place but to top it off it turns out that the rumors of Vance’s drastic downsizing may be true. There were more than a few people that left today and wont be back tomorrow. I look around the loft and notice that Justin isn’t here yet but he’ll probably show up later. I know he’d rather stay here than at home with his dad and I’d rather him be here too. I go into my bedroom and flop down on the bed. Did I mention that I hate having to work on Saturdays?

 

I don’t realize that I’ve fallen asleep until Justin wakes me up a couple hours later. He is sprawled out on the bed beside me with his hand resting on my shoulder.

“Hey you okay? You don’t usually fall asleep during the day.” he asks. I nod my head and pull him over so that his head is lying on my chest. I close my eyes and relax. I’m too tired to care that I’m cuddling.

“Yeah. Just tired. I had to go into work for a little while today.” I feel him nod his head.

“Well I would try to make you feel better but if your tired maybe I should just let you sleep.” He says, knowing damn well how I will respond. I grab him by the arms and pull him up so that I can kiss him. 

“I’m not that tired.” He laughs and pulls my bottom lip into his mouth. He then starts kissing his way down my body. When he gets to the hem of my shirt he lifts the bottom and starts to run his tongue over the exposed skin. At the same time he unbuttons it and pushes it to the sides of my body. When it’s completely undone he runs his hand up my chest and over my nipples. He uses his other hand to unsnap my pants. He pulls them off of me and tosses them on the floor next to the bed. I’ll get onto him for mistreating my clothes later. I’m not wearing any underwear, so he doesn’t have to worry about that. He strips off all of his clothes before turning his attention back to my dick. I take in a sharp breath when I feel him drag his tongue up the underside of my cock. I lace my fingers through his hair as he takes me all the way into his mouth. “Justin.” I say so that he’ll look up at me. “Turn around.” He smiles around my dick before pulling off and turning his body so that his hips are level with my face. Then he returns to his ministrations. I run my hands up his thighs and smile at the goose bumps that form on them when the sleeves of my shirt graze over his skin. I part his cheeks and blow on the sensitive skin. He moans around my dick and I buck up into his mouth slightly. I lean up and press my tongue to his asshole. We both work at pleasuring each other until Justin lifts his head and warns me that he is about to cum. I move my mouth to his cock and take him all the way in. At the same time I slide my fingers into his slick entrance and rub the tips over his prostate. I both see and feel the muscles in his body tense as he shoots his load down my throat. The continuous moaning he does around my cock sends vibrations to my balls and brings on my own orgasm. He eagerly swallows my spunk before lifting off my body and correctly positioning himself beside me. I put my hand on the back of his head and bring him into a deep kiss. “Damn, that was hot.” He nods in agreement.

“Yeah it was.” He pauses for a minute before continuing. “So, are you going to tell me what’s been going on lately?” 

“What do you mean?” I ask him even though I think I know what he is talking about.

“I mean, what has been causing you to zone out so often and what caused you to actually come home and fall asleep today? What’s on your mind?”

“Just shit at work. Nothing that you need to worry about.”

“You sure you don’t want to tell me?” he asks.

“Yeah. Nothing has happened yet. If something does I’ll let you know. Okay?” He doesn’t look completely satisfied but he doesn’t say anything.

“Okay.” I decide that now is a good time to change the subject. Even if it’s to one that isn’t much better.

“So, how did it go at home last night?” The look on Justin’s face says it all.

“It sucked. I got shit as soon as I walked through the door and I chose to go to bed so I wouldn’t have to deal with it.” He looks at me accusingly. “Why’d you make me stay there last night?”

“Because they need to know that you are okay. That way I don’t have to worry about them calling the cops and saying that I kidnapped you and am refusing to allow you to go home.” He lets out a long size.

“I guess.”

“Okay. So now that I know how last night went, how did your tour today go?” His face immediately brightens up and he props himself up on his elbow.

“I loved it. The school is beautiful. I really hope I get in.”

“I already told you that you would and I’m never wrong so you have nothing to worry about.” Justin rolls his eyes at me but smiles anyway. Then out of the blue Justin says something that I definitely wasn’t expecting.

“The tour guide asked me out.”

“What did you say?” I ask him hoping that I sound nonchalant. He looks as if he is debating whether or not to tell me. After a couple of seconds I guess he decides to.

“I told him I already had a boyfriend.” He doesn’t wait for my reaction before jumping into an explanation. “It was the only thing I could think of that would be most likely to make him back off.” He acts like he’s worried I’m going to kick him out for calling me his boyfriend. Maybe he is. I run my hand through his hair and smile so that he knows I’m not mad. For some reason it really doesn’t bother me.

“Yeah. I’m so sure that was the only reason and it had nothing to do with you wanting to claim me.” He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Well maybe just a little bit.”

“So what did he say when you told him that?”

“He said he still wanted to go out sometime but it would be just as friends. He gave me his number so I could let him know when I’m free.” I’m not entirely sure how I feel about that. Okay, that’s a lie. I know exactly how I feel about it. But it’s not like I can really say anything. I can’t control the boy. I sure as hell don’t let him tell me who I can and cannot spend my time with. And even if he does decide to sleep with this kid, there isn’t a whole lot I can say about it without being a hypocrite. I certainly don’t have a record fit for a church. But that still doesn’t make me despise the idea any less.

“Are you going to?” Say no.

“Yeah, probably. Since I came out the only person my age that I really hang out with is Daphne. And as much as I love being with you and the rest of the gang, I need more people that I can act like a senseless teenager around. Being mature is exhausting.” Damn.

“I thought that was what Emmett was for.” He swats me on the stomach.

“Shut up.” he says with a laugh. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead. I feel him turn his head so that he can look up at my face. “Hey.” I meet his eyes. “I want you to trust me okay?” I raise my eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t say anything.” He puts on the most serious look that he can.

“But you were thinking it.” I open my mouth to protest but he stops me before I can.   
“And don’t even try to deny it. I can hear those wheels in your head turning. I’m onto you.” He smiles and kisses me on my jaw line and I pull him tighter to me.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I ended up calling Ethan back a few days after the tour. Brian had to work late and while I had been able to avoid Chris for quite some time he had managed to hunt me down that day. I had just needed to get out of the house. Since that time we had gone out and done something about once or twice a week. It was nice to have someone my age to talk to. And it was nice to have someone I could talk to about how uncomfortable Brian’s tricking still made me even though he never did it in front of me. I couldn’t talk to any of Brian’s friends about it because I was always worried they might tell him and I couldn’t talk to Daphne because she always said that I either needed to say something to him or suck it the fuck up. Which is probably true but I can’t bring myself to say anything when he has compromised this much already. When I’m with Ethan I still kind of get the feeling that he wants to be more than just friends. And I know for a fact that Brian gets the same feeling from him as well and doesn’t appreciate it, even though he never says anything. That’s why I usually only go out and do something with Ethan when Brian is at work or out of town on business like he is today. When they are with in fifty feet of each other it makes for a very awkward situation, something I definitely wanted to avoid. Another reason I only hang out with Ethan when Brian isn’t here is because when it comes down to spending time with Brian or spending time with Ethan, Brian always wins. I’m waiting for Ethan to come over now. Daphne is doing something with her family and Brian had to go out of town a few days ago and wont be back until early next week, which means I’ll be stuck at my house for a while. It’s not because Brian doesn’t want me at the loft without him, it’s just that it feels kind of weird to be there alone for more than just a couple hours and it would feel even weirder to bring over Ethan. With both Daphne and Brian gone, I have been bored out of my damn mind. And on top of that I usually get kind of depressed when Brian has to go out of town. I know I agreed that he could trick as long as it wasn’t in front of me but I don’t really like to think about how much he might be doing it when I’m not even in the same state and I’m sure as hell not going to ask him how often he does it. I hear Ethan honk the horn outside and I run out to meet him. I don’t bother to say goodbye to my family. There hasn’t been a lot of conversation between us since I got back. That is probably mostly my doing.

“Hey.” I say to him as I get in his car. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well, I thought we could go see a movie or something.” He says as he starts to pull away from my house.

“Sounds good.” I lean back in my seat and watch the scenery go by through the window.

“So, did you hear from Brian last night?” Ethan asks about Brian a lot I’ve noticed. I can’t figure out if he is honestly curious about how my relationship is going or not sometimes. 

“Yeah. He couldn’t talk too long though. He had to go to a business dinner and wouldn’t be back until late. I wouldn’t have minded him calling when he got back but I would probably have had to listen to my parents bitch the whole next day about me receiving phone calls so late and I left my cell phone at Debbie’s when I went over there earlier that day to help her throw out some old stuff.”

“So he told you he’d be at a business dinner all night?” he asks suspiciously. I know exactly what he is implying. This is the one problem with talking to him about Brian. He doesn’t always help to ease my mind. I look over at him pointedly. 

“Yes it is and I believe him. He works hard and I know he’s had something going on at work that has been bothering him.” He raises his hand up as a show of surrender. 

“Okay. You don’t have to get defensive. I’m just looking out for you. So what movie do you want to go see?” 

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

As soon as I get off the plane I call for a cab to pick me up from the airport. I can’t wait to see Justin. I finished my business trip early and want to surprise him. I know he didn’t stay at my house cause he felt weird there alone even though he has been pretty much living there for several weeks now. I wish he felt a little more at home there. Maybe I’ll work on that now that I’m back. I haven’t been able to talk to him a lot since I’ve been gone. I’ve been busy as hell. Half of the time I would get home so late that I’d be afraid to call because I thought I might wake him up. Or worse yet, wake his parents up. And one time I called and he was out with Ethan. I couldn’t think of a whole lot to talk about knowing that they were spending time together. Justin reassures me constantly that I don’t have anything to worry about cause it’s me he loves. And I believe he loves me, I just don’t see why he’d want to stay with me when he could have someone closer to his age that may even have a stable family background and that his mom and dad might approve of. Even though I’m a thousand times better looking than that greasy fucker. But with me out of town he doesn’t get the visual reminder of that every day, even though it would take a lot to forget how sexy I am, especially when compared with that sewer rat. But then there is also the fact that even if he doesn’t leave me for Ethan, he could still sleep with him. We never established any rules about certain people being off limits. The only rule was that we don’t do it in front of each other. I don’t even know if he has tricked with anyone yet. I don’t really want to ask. I guess I might be okay with him doing it as long as it’s not with that asshole. Then again probably not. Okay, time to stop thinking about the fiddle player, my cab’s pulling up. Before I have a chance to get in I hear my cell phone ring. I toss my stuff into the backseat and answer it.

“Hello.”

“Brian, it’s Vance. I need you to come into the office real quick before you head home.” Shit.

“Okay.” I hang up the phone and get in the cab, telling the driver where I need to go. I can’t help but worry on the way there considering that the rumors of a major cutback on staff have proved to be very true. Granted, most of them were incompetent assholes that should have been fired a long time ago. But you can never really tell what Vance is going to do, and the two of us have butted heads many times. Something that I am hoping does not come back to bite me in the ass now. When the cab pulls up in front of the building I get out, grab my things and take a deep breath before walking through the doors.

 

I walk out of the office and hour later feeling fucking great. I’ve been worried this whole time that I might get fired and instead I get promoted. Vance has decided to retire and he has made me head of the company. The people he had fired were all people that wouldn’t have worked well under me. This calls for a celebration. And right now I can only think of one person I want to celebrate with. And I can think of quite a few ways to do so considering that I haven’t been with anybody since Justin showed me how much he was going to miss me right before I left. Couldn’t really find anyone to peak my interest. I take a cab to my loft to drop off my stuff then I take my jeep to Justin’s.

 

When I pull up in front of Justin’s house I’m disappointed to see a car I recognize as Ethan’s. I walk up to the house and walk by the open window just in time to hear that little shit start to talk.

“Justin, I love you. I want to be with you.”

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

When the movie is over Ethan drives us back to my house. My parents aren’t home so invite him in to watch TV. We’ve been sitting there for about twenty minutes when he speaks up.

“Hey, Justin do you like me?” he asks. I look over at him. I don’t really understand what he means. If I didn’t like him I wouldn’t hang out with him.

“Yeah. Your cool.” I turn back to the movie. Ethan reaches up and touches my shoulder. I turn back to him.

“I don’t mean like that.” Oh. Shit. Then all of a sudden Ethan leans over and kisses me. I pull away and push him to the other side of the couch.

“What the fuck are doing? You know I have a boyfriend.”

“Justin, I love you. I want to be with you.” He leans over and tries to kiss me again and once again I push him back.

“But I don’t love you. I love Brian. You know that.” He tries to grab my hand but I pull it away.

“I know but we could be so great together. If you’d give me a chance you’d see that. I could treat you so much better than him. I can be faithful to you. I can tell you that I love you. Don’t you want those things?” I’m quiet for a second before I answer him.

“Yeah, I do want those things.” He smiles and starts to reach for me again but I stop him.  
“But I don’t need them. And if comes between either having them or having Brian then they don’t mean anything to me at all. Brian may not say he loves me but I know he does. He shows me. And he may be allowed to sleep with other people but he cares enough about how I feel to not do it in front of me and never mention it in front of me. And here you are, knowing I have a boyfriend that I love and you are still so focused on what you want that you would put a move on me despite that. And I can’t honestly sit here and say that I believe you wanting to be friends with me wasn’t all just leading up to this. I was just hoping you’d be a good enough friend that you would get over it.” Ethan shakes his head and stands up.

“You know what, fine. If you want someone who is going to treat you like that you can have him. Good luck.” He turns and storms out of the house. I let out a long sigh. That didn’t go very well. I close my eyes and drop my head, only to have it snap back up at the sound of Brian’s voice.

“Hey.”

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I lean against the side of the house listening to Justin and Ethan’s conversation through the window. I know eavesdropping is something that 8th graders do but I can’t bring myself to care. By the time Justin finishes his little speech both my chest and throat are tighter than I can ever remember them being before. And for the first time I start to think that maybe I really don’t have to worry about Justin hurting me. Ethan storms out of the house so fast that he doesn’t even see me standing near the door. I catch the door before it shuts and step inside. Justin has his head down and hasn’t noticed me yet. I lean up against the doorframe. “Hey.” His head snaps up so fast I think he may have gotten whiplash.

“Brian.” He looks shocked to see me. I guess he should be. After all I wasn’t supposed to be back yet.

“Did you really mean what you said?” 

“When? Which part?” I think he is trying to see how much I heard. I walk over and sit down on the sofa next to him.

“When you told him you would rather have me than the words or monogamy.” That’s the only part of the conversation that is important.

“Yeah, I meant it.” I smile at him and he smiles back. 

“You don’t need it but you do want it, don’t you?” I ask him. He shrugs but doesn’t deny it.

“Yeah it’d be nice. But I want it to be because you want to not because you feel like you have to.” He drops his head and looks down at his hands, which are resting in his lap. I think about what he said for a moment. To be honest I haven’t tricked even half as much as I did before I met him. No one really seems to measure up. And I can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching him. I guess that is probably how he feels when it comes to me being with other people. I reach over and put my hand under his chin, raising his head back up so he has to look at me.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll never fuck up and slip. Old habits die hard. But I can promise you that I’ll try. And I can promise that it’s because I want to. And I’m off to a good start so far. I haven’t been with anyone since the last time with you. It’s not much but it’s a start.” He looks completely shocked. Which I guess is understandable.

“Are you sure?” he asks me. I nod my head and he smiles and reaches up to kiss me. When we finally pull apart for air he continues. “So how much did you here?”

“I got here around ‘I want to be with you.’”

“What are you doing back here anyway?” he asks me. I laugh.

“Trying to get rid of me already, huh? Well, if you really want me to go I guess I will.” I start to get off the sofa and he grabs me and pulls me back down.

“No. Don’t leave. I’m glad you’re back. I just thought you were supposed to be gone a couple more days.”

“I finished early and I came by to surprise you. I wanted you to come celebrate with me.”

“Celebrate what? You finishing early?” I shake my head no.

“I got promoted. I’m now officially the boss.” He smiles and lunges into my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck and I pull him into a deep kiss. He pulls away after a few seconds.

“Why don’t we go back to the loft and celebrate. The fastest way for this moment to be ruined would be for my parents to come in and catch us fooling around on the sofa.” I laugh at the thought of Craig Taylor’s face if he had come home to see that. I nod and kiss him one more time before I get up and pull him up with me. He lays his head on my shoulder and I lean my head down and whisper in his ear.

“I know I may not say it, but I do love you. I want you to know that.” I kiss his earlobe. I can feel him smile against my neck and what is probably a tear rolling down into my shirt. He lifts his head up and just like I thought, he was crying a little bit. I wipe the tears away and he smiles.

“Come on stud. Let’s go back to your place.” He takes my hand and pulls me out the door. I don’t put up a fight.


	20. Not Like All the Others

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. It’s here now. There will be one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. I’m going to TRY to put up the last chapter next Saturday and the epilogue the Saturday after that. I’m still taking requests for a sequel. Also if there is an issue or whatever you would like me to cover in the sequel or just something you want to see you can let me know and I’ll try and put it in there somewhere. Okay. Enjoy now.

* * *

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I try and push my self away from the cold metal locker that is digging into my face but the hand on my back just pushes me even harder into it. I feel blood running down my chin from where the initial slam into the locker busted open my lip. I guess Chris has finally decided that he has had enough of me avoiding him. He sure as hell is making up for the lost time. I know it was a little foolish to think that I could avoid him for the entire year, even though it had worked up until a few days ago. I listen to Chris’ goons laugh around me and decide that outside of football and kicking my ass they honestly have no lives what so ever. They should get a fucking hobby. The hand on my back finally releases me and my body collapses to the ground. I receive a hard kick to my back as a parting gift. I wait until I hear the mob of assholes leave the building before pulling myself back up. No need to do it with them still here. Not when it will only give them a chance to shove me back down. I walk out of the building and head to Brian’s. I wipe the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. Brian’s going to be pissed. He never hesitates to let me know what he thinks of Chris whenever I see him after I get a beating. At first I thought about trying to deny that anything was going on and just hope to make it through the year. But no such luck. Chris always leaves at least one little tale-tell sign of his abuse. A bruise here, a busted lip there. And even if they aren’t always visible to everyone Brian always finds them. The only way to avoid him seeing them would be to avoid him and that’s just not going to happen. If it gets any worse I think he may tie me up in his loft and never let me come back to school. And while I wouldn’t mind never being able to see Chris and his dickhead friends again, I do however want to graduate. I shake my head and decide that I have already spent too much time thinking about Chris. I start to think about the art show this weekend. God, I am so nervous. I’ve never put my work in a show before. Not one like this anyway. Just small school shows where only the teachers that are judging and students that are helping get to see the work. Brian is going to drive me to the GLC on Saturday. I’m staying the night with him tonight and Friday night. While I have been spending more time at my house I’m still spending most of my time at Brian’s. He doesn’t seem to mind. It’s not so bad at my house any. At least I’m not getting bitched out as soon as I walk in the door anymore. My mom some how managed to convince my dad that at least I was staying with Brian and not on the streets so now he doesn’t really say anything about it when I come home. And as a result, I come home more often now. I know that my mom has been trying really hard to get my dad to support me, despite the age difference between Brian and me. And even though I haven’t told her, I really do appreciate it. Maybe I’ll spend the night at my house on Saturday night so I can tell her about the art show. I know she would probably want to come but Brian is going to be there and even though she’s been really good about all of this, I’m not sure she would be very comfortable in the same room with my lover all night. I decide that my mom not coming is for the best right as I get to Brian’s. I open the door, ride up the elevator, and use my key to get into the loft. As I pull open the door I’m surprised to see Brian at his computer. I can’t help but smile. “Hey, I thought you would be at work for a few more hours.” He shuts down whatever it was he was working on and shuts off the computer.

“I thought I would surprise you.” he says as he turns in his chair. When I see the look that comes over his face I remember my encounter with Chris right before I left school. He stands up and moves across the room. He takes a hold of my chin and moves my head so he can see my lip better. I can see the muscles in his jaw tighten as he grits his teeth. See, I knew he would be mad. “What did he do this time?” he asks me as he pulls me into the bathroom to fix up my lip. He’s started keeping a first aid kit in there due to how often I come over beat up. That’s pretty bad huh. 

“He pushed me into another locker.” I answer his question. I can tell he’s gritting his teeth again. He cleans my lip off and pulls me into a light kiss. “Something needs to be done about this asshole.” I decide it’s time to distract him before he starts on a tirade.

“Yeah. Something does. But first something needs to be done about this.” I take his hand and bring it down to the erection that I get anytime I’m within twenty feet of Brian. He smiles and raises his eyebrow at me. He knows exactly what I’m doing. Thankfully he doesn’t say anything and just pulls me into the bedroom. I swear I love the fact that he knows when I don’t want to talk about something.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I lie in bed and watch Justin sleep. I’m going to have to wake him up for school soon but he looks so relaxed when he is asleep that I really don’t want to. Hell, I don’t want him at that school at all. Not with all the bruises he always comes home with. Justin insists that it’s not a big deal because there are only a four more months left of school. But four months is a long time where this shit could get a lot worse. And I don’t know how much longer I can stand seeing him all beat up and restrain myself from killing that mother fucker. I see Justin start to stir. He peaks open one eye and smiles at me. “Good morning.” I say to him. He pulls my hand up and kisses it in response. Apparently it’s too early for him to string words together. “You have to get up. It’s time for school.” He lets out a long groan and buries his head under a pillow. I reach down under the covers and start to rub my hand over his morning wood. I hear a muffled moan from under the pillow. I continue rub my hand up and down his shaft for several more minutes before suddenly stopping and getting out of bed. He tears the pillow from his head and glares at me. It takes everything I have not to laugh at the look on his face. “I’ll finish it in the shower if you hurry up and get your ass out of bed.” I tell him before going into the bathroom. He’s in the room with me before I even have a chance to start the shower. He’s so easy sometimes.

 

After the shower Justin and I both get dressed and I drive him to school. He leans over and kisses me before getting out of the jeep. I watch him walk up to the building. About half way there I hear someone shout something at him. He’s too far away from me to hear what it was but Justin ducks his head down so I can guess. I look over to where the noise came from and see none other than Chris Hobbs. I know who he is because Justin made the mistake of pointing him out to me one time when I dropped him off at school, something that he admitted he immediately regretted as soon as he did it. I look back to Justin and watch him walk into the school with his head ducked down low like he is trying to attract as little attention as possible. It’s then that I decide I’ve finally had enough of this shit. I turn off my jeep and get out. I walk across the well-manicured lawn of the school and come up behind Chris. He’s trying to charm some bimbo. Right now there is nothing I would like better than to beat his ass into the sidewalk. But I know that if I beat the shit out of a teenager in front of a private school I probably wont be able to make Justin’s art show tomorrow. As a matter of fact I probably wont be seeing him much at all. So while a physical beating would be the most satisfying, a verbal threat is going to have to do. I reach out and tap the jackass on the back. He swings around like he’s about to cuss me out for interrupting his Romeo routine but quickly thinks twice when he notices that the top of his head only comes up to my chin. “Chris Hobbs?” He nods his head. He can’t figure out what the fuck is going on. I look over to the blonde girl that he was talking to. She makes no attempt to hide the fact that she’s checking me out. Even smiles and winks at me. See, what’d I say. Slut. 

“Fuck off.” The smile on her face quickly disappears and she glares at me before leaving. I turn back to Chris who looks completely bewildered. I smile at him but it is anything but friendly. I take a step forward until I’m only a few inches away from him. “Stay. Away. From. Justin.” I say to him slowly, as if I was talking to a retarded five year old. I can’t help but feel like they are probably on the same level. My voice is low and the threat behind it is clear but just to make sure he gets the point I decide to elaborate. “If you don’t, then I’m going to kick your ass so hard that you wont have to worry about what insults you’re going to shout out to him each morning because your jaw is going to be wired shut.” I take a step back away from him. His face has gone pale and he hasn’t said anything. I turn to go back to my jeep. Fueled on by impetuous courage, I guess he decides that he wants the last word. He comes up behind me and pushes me forward. As I turn around to shove my foot up his ass he pulls back his fist to throw a punch. He never gets a chance to. An older man in an ugly gray suit catches his hand behind him.

“Mr. Hobbs. Just what is it exactly that you think you are doing?” the man glares down at the squirming student that he is still holding by the arm.

“Nothing Sir.” He opens his mouth to speak again but is cut off.

“Well Mr. Hobbs, it sure didn’t look like nothing. And this isn’t the first time you have been suspected of violence on school property.” I cross my arms over my chest and watch amused as the older man berates the little prick. I still would have liked to kick his ass though. The man tells Chris to go to his office and wait for him there. The boy trudges off but not before shooting me a glare. One the older man happens to catch. “My office. NOW!” he shouts at the boy before turning back to me. “I’m so sorry. He will be taken care of. This isn’t the first time that he has gotten in trouble for violence but something will definitely be done with him. I’m the principal.” He holds out his hand as he introduces himself. I reach out and shake his hand. “Were you here to speak with one of the teachers?” he asks me. I shake my head no.

“I was just here to drop someone off.” I tell him as I turn and start to head back to my car. I hear the principal yell out another sorry and a promise that Chris Hobbs will be punished. I know they probably wont expel him this close to the end of the year. But hopefully they will at least keep a closer eye on him. I get back in my car and head to work.

 

I pull my loft door open and throw my briefcase down on the sofa. Damn today dragged on forever. I look up as Justin runs out of the bedroom and throws himself into my arms. He’s happy about something. “What’s up with you? You excited about tomorrow?” I ask him. He shakes his head. 

“No. Well, yes. But that’s not why I’m happy right now. Guess what?” He’s beaming like crazy.

“I’ve told you before. I don’t guess. Just tell me.” He reaches up and wraps his arms around my neck.

“Chris isn’t going to be at school anymore.” If possible his smile gets even bigger. I have to admit I’m a little bit shocked at that information. 

“What do you mean? Did he get expelled?” He shakes his head no again.

“No. Not really anyway. But he is going to have to finish the year at a school for children that are discipline problems. I don’t know why they sent him there but they did.” I guess the principal wasn’t kidding when he said he would take care of the little shit.

“Well, at least he wont be able to fuck with you anymore.” I lean down and kiss him. “Now, why don’t we go celebrate.” He smiles and pulls me over to the sofa. Thank God all that shit is over. But I still wish I could have kicked his ass.


	21. A Pretty Good Day

  
Author's notes: This is the last actual chapter. After this there will only be an epilogue. Please review.  


* * *

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

   


I run my hands over my face and through my hair as I pace back in forth across the loft. I listen to Brian as he finishes getting dressed in the bedroom. It’s the day of the art show and I honestly don’t think I have ever been this nervous in my life. Brian comes out of the bedroom and watches me pace back and forth for a minute before rolling his eyes and walking over to me. He reaches out and grabs my shoulders, stopping me firmly in my place.

   


“Stop. Worrying. Your work is great. You have no reason to be this fucking nervous. Now go do something besides wearing a whole in my expensive hard wood floors.” he says before walking back up to the bedroom. He’s right. I need to calm the fuck down; otherwise I’m going to have a nervous break down before I even get to the show. I flop down on the sofa and instead of worrying about the art show I start to worry about the letter that I’m still waiting to receive from PIFA. I hope it gets here soon. Every day longer that I have to wait for it the more nervous I get that it wont be good news. Okay, this train of thought isn’t calming me down any. I feel Brian come up behind me and wrap his arms around me from the other side of the sofa. “You ready to go, Picasso?” he asks me. I nod my head and get up off the sofa. I walk over to Brian and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses me then detaches my arms from his neck and begins to lead me to the door. “Come on. You have to go be fabulous.”

   
   


JENNIFER’S POV

   
   


I stare in the mirror and run my fingers over the tiny crows feet that are beginning to appear in the corners of my eyes. I think I’m doing pretty good for my age, they could be a lot worse. I finish putting on my makeup and head downstairs to where Craig and Molly are sitting in the living room, ready to go. I’m so glad that he decided to come with me to Justin’s art show. Now all I have to do is hope that we are welcome. Justin still doesn’t know that we are coming, or that we even know about it. This could all very well turn out to be a big disaster. Especially since I’m sure that Brian is going to be there. I’m not sure how Craig might behave with them both in the same room. I’m hoping that he will behave for Justin’s sake. I’ve pretty much gotten used to the age difference between Brian and Justin. I know that Justin has always been a pretty good judge of character, and if he loves this man even half as much as I think he does then he can’t be too bad. And I’m pretty sure that if Brian didn’t feel something for my son as well then he wouldn’t have been welcomed to stay there as much as he has been. I walk up behind my husband and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and smiles at me.

   


“You ready to go?” he asks me. I nod and we all head for the door but before I get outside I stop and go back to the coffee table, grabbing off of it the letter that came in the mail yesterday. I then join my family outside. I’m still not sure whether I should give this to Justin during the show or after it. I glance down and read the name written in the return space. Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts.

   
   


CRAIG’S POV

   
   


I stand in the door way as my wife runs back in the house to grab what is no doubt my son’s acceptance letter to college. I have complete faith that he got in. It’s at that point that I realize that in less than a year he is going to be in college. Damn how the years have flown by. When Jennifer comes back outside she, Molly, and I all get in the car and leave for Justin’s art show. Even though I said that I wasn’t going to come at first, there is no way I could have missed this. I’m very proud of my son’s talent. The only problem I have with this situation is that I know there is a very good chance that Justin’s boyfriend will be there. And the last time he and I met face to face the results were not good. Mostly due to my behavior I’ll admit. I just can’t see how someone who is that much older than Justin could honestly share any interests with Justin other than sex. Although Jen has made sure to point out to me over the past few days that Justin is very mature for his age and has never had a problem keeping up conversation with adults before. She told me that I needed to back off and let Justin be happy, that he knew what he was doing, and that I needed to be supportive so that if things did go wrong between the two that he could feel like he was able to come to us for comfort without having to worry about hearing ‘I told you so’. I know that she is right. I’m going to try.  

   
   


BRIAN’S POV

   
   


I watch as Justin walks around and talks with all of the people admiring his artwork. Thankfully, he has finally calmed down and started to enjoy himself. He was a damn nervous wreck when we first got here. He didn’t start to relax until about a dozen or so people came up to him and told him how good his work was. After that he started to have a good time. I decide that while he is engrossed in conversation that I might as well walk around and see everything else. I can’t help but think that none of the other pieces in the show are as good as his. After I have finished making my rounds I head back over to where Justin is standing. The last person he was talking to finally walks off and I have him all to myself. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on top of his head.

   


“See. Didn’t I tell you that you didn’t have anything to worry about?” I whisper into his ear. I feel him nod his head and he turns in my arms. 

   


“Yeah. You did. I guess you were right.” he says. I smile and kiss him on the forehead.

   


“When are you going to learn? I’m always right.” He rolls his eyes and smiles. But the smile doesn’t last long. His eyes lock onto something behind me and a worried look crosses his face. “Justin? Are you okay?” I ask him. When he doesn’t answer I turn and follow his gaze. Shit. His parents are here. Both of them. And it’s too late to sneak away. They’ve already seen us. 

   
   


JUSTIN’S POV

   
   


Shit. My parents are here. How did they find out about the show? How did they find out I was in the show? This is supposed to be a good day for me. Please don’t let my dad come and start shit with Brian. This is exactly the situation that I wanted to avoid.

   


“Justin? Are you okay?” Brian asks me. I can’t get my mouth to work well enough to answer him. I feel him turn to see what I’m looking at. I can tell the second that he figures it out because I feel his whole body tense. Now that I think about it, I hope that Brian doesn’t go over there and start shit with my dad because of what happened the last time they met. I reach up and grab a hold of Brian’s shirt to get his attention. He turns back to me, the look on his face asking what I want to do. Before I have a chance to come up with any ideas my parents start to make their way across the room. I let out a long sigh and resign myself to the fact that this can’t be avoided any longer. I just wish it didn’t have to happen today. I look up at Brian who looks like he is still waiting to see if I’m going to run. I take a step back and look him in the eye.

   


“They’re coming over. Can you promise that you wont try and get into it with my dad or try and start anything? That way I only have to worry about him making a scene.” He raises his eyebrow at me but smiles and nods his head. He knows that today is important for me. My parents come up behind Brian and clear their throats to get our attention. Rather unnecessary since they’ve pretty much had our attention since we spotted them. However it is the first time that I notice that Molly is with them. This makes me feel a little bit better. It’s unlikely that my parents are going to want to argue in front of her. Now all I have to do is keep her close by. Brian shoots me one last glance before turning to face my parents. I can’t help but smile a little as I notice that as he turns he moves himself just slightly between my father and me. I look over at my mom before asking the questions that I really want to know the answer to. “What are you doing here? How did you find out about this?”

   
   


JENNIFER’S POV

   
   


Craig, Molly, and I walk into the GLC and start to scan the crowded room for Justin. Craig sees him first. He is talking to one of the people that is looking at what I’m assuming is his art. We start to make our way over as the person walks away but before we get to him Brian walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him. I feel more than see my husband stop beside me. I look at him and plead with my eyes for him to not start anything. He promised that he was going to try to be open-minded tonight. He returns my stare and nods his head, letting me know that he remembers that he is supposed to keep things civil. We both look back over to Justin and Brian. Justin turns around in Brian’s arms and they talk to each other. Brian kisses Justin on the head and says something. I can tell he’s rolling his eyes from all the way over here but he’s also smiling. I can tell the moment he spots us. The look on his face makes me once again question whether or not we are welcome here. But then again he doesn’t really look mad, just worried, probably about the same thing that I am. Craig. Brian. Same room. I’ve been filled in on what happened the last time that they were in close proximity. Brian says something to Justin and when Justin doesn’t respond he turns to face us. He looks as shocked to see us as Justin does. When he turns back to my son I reach behind me, getting Molly’s attention away from the bright colors and even brighter personalities surrounding her. The three of us make our way over to Brian and Justin. Justin looks ready to bolt. Brian nods his head about something that Justin says. Craig, Molly, and I stand behind Brian and clear our throats. It isn’t really necessary but it’s the only thing that we can really think to do. This is very awkward. I think I’m starting to realize why Justin didn’t tell us about the art show. Justin looks over to us and then to Molly. He looks relieved to see her. I guess her being here shows that we’re not here to fight with him. After a moment Brian turns and looks at us too. This is the first time that I have ever seen him up close and I have to admit that I can figure out why Justin is with him. He is gorgeous. I look back to Justin.

   


“What are you doing here? How did you find out about this?”

   
   


CRAIG’S POV

   
   


When Jennifer and I see Brian come up behind Justin I can’t help but stop in my tracks. Jen shoots me a look to remind me that I am supposed to behave and I let her know that I remember. I look back to my son and his boyfriend and watch them interact much like I did the first time that Brian and I had a run in. Only this time, I notice something that I was far too angry to notice last time. I notice that the way Brian acts with Justin is a lot like the way that I acted with Jen when we first met. I also notice that the looks he gives Justin are full of affection and very possibly love. Justin laughs about something that Brian says right before he notices us. The look he gets on his face when he sees us makes me feel like I have been kicked in the gut. It reminds me just how badly I have dealt with things over the past few months. I wanted him to be happy that we were here to see his work. Instead he looks scared shitless. That look makes me determined to try and make it up to him. And the first step to doing that is by accepting the man standing in front of him. Brian notices the change in Justin and turns to see what caused it. He doesn’t look much happier to see us. Jen has to get Molly’s attention before we can make our ways across the room; she is enthralled with everything going on around her. When we get over to Justin and Brian we clear our throats because we can’t think of any other way to break the ice in this uncomfortable situation. Justin faces us first and Brian a couple of seconds later. When Brian turns he moves his body so that he is standing just a little bit in between Justin and me. When I notice this I start to get mad but then I remember what I did to Justin the last time I was around Brian and feel slightly reassured that he is at least protective of my son, even if it is from me. 

   


“What are you doing here? How did you find out about this?” Justin asks his mother.

   


“I saw the brochure you brought home. Since you had the date that the artists were supposed to bring their paintings circled I figured you were probably in the show. We wanted to see your work.” He looks at her suspiciously, like he doesn’t believe that’s why we really came. Then he smiles a little.

   


“Really?” My wife nods her head. Justin cheers up once he realizes that we’re not here to rain on his parade. Molly finally brings her attention away from her surroundings to run over and give her brother a hug. She has been blissfully unaware of the tension between all of us.

   


“Hey Justin.” she says happily.  Justin leans over and kisses her on top of her head. Molly then notices the other person standing in the group. She looks up to Brian and smiles before hiding behind her brother and peeking around him. Brian looks at Justin and raises one of his eyebrows in a silent question.

   


“She’s a little shy around new people. She’ll get over it pretty quick.” he explains. Brian nods his head and looks back down to Molly who shoots an inquisitive glance at her brother.

   


“Is he your boyfriend?” she whispers loud enough for all of us to hear. Justin hesitates for a second and looks up to Jen and I. When he sees no objections to the topic he smiles and nods his head.

   


“Molly this is Brian. Brian this is my little sister Molly.” Molly comes out from behind her brother and walks over to Brian and holds out her hand. Brian smiles at her behavior then reaches out and shakes her offered hand. He tells her ‘hi’ the first word that he has spoken since we came over. Molly then turns back to her brother.

   


“Do they have your drawings here?” she asks him. He nods his head and she begins jumping up and down excitedly. “Good. Come show mommy and me where they are. We get to see them first.” Jennifer speaks up at this.

   


“Yeah, Justin. Why don’t you show Molly and me your work so that Brian and daddy can have a minute to talk?” she says. Brian, Justin, and I all look at my wife like she has lost her mind. “They’ll be fine. Wont you?” she asks me, giving me a look that makes it very clear that unless I want to end up on the sofa for a month I should listen. I nod my head and she turns back to Justin. “See.” Justin looks at Brian who nods his head for him to go ahead and go. Justin looks hesitant to leave Brian and me alone together but eventually Molly grabs his hand and drags him off, my wife trailing behind. I watch them walk away then turn back to Brian. He’s still looking in the direction my son went. I have no idea what to say to this man. Either he has the same problem or he simply has no interest in conversation with me. I think about just standing in silence until my wife and kids get back but then I remember the look on Justin’s face when we came in. I have to at least try. I try to break the ice by joking around.

   


“I was warned earlier that I better behave like a human around you. Otherwise my ass is grass.” It’s a little lame but the country club has not taught me how I should behave around my son’s older lover. Brian finally turns his eyes away from the direction my son went and looks over at me. For a minute I think he may just go right back to ignoring me. But after a couple of seconds he nods and answers. 

   


“Likewise.” he says. I can’t help but laugh a little at how much Justin and Jennifer are alike. Now that we’ve exchanged words, however few there were, without exchanging blows I decide to go ahead and ask about the one thing that has been bothering me about this man being with my son.

   


“Are you going to hurt him?” I ask. He turns his whole body so that he is facing me instead of just turning his head. He looks me in the eyes before answering.

   


“Not deliberately.” It isn’t a ‘no’. But it is honest. And it’s pretty much all I can ask for since I can’t even guarantee that I will never accidentally hurt Jennifer’s feelings. I know the way I have been acting with Justin lately has hurt her. I nod my head.

   


“Okay.” Brian and I come to some kind of unspoken truce in that moment. I feel a pull on my jacket and look down to see Molly.

   


“Daddy, you have to come look at Justin’s drawings. They’re really good.” She starts to drag me away then stops and lets go of me. She runs back over to Brian and starts pulling him along as well. “You have to come too.” Brian smiles and follows her as she leads us to my son’s section of the show.

   
   


BRIAN’S POV

   
   


Okay. So, Craig and I haven’t officially become the best of friends, but at least we are at an understanding. Justin will be happy about that. Molly leads Craig and I over to where Justin and Jennifer are standing. Thankfully, Justin decided he wasn’t going to put any risqué pictures in the show, other wise Craig and I might be back on bad grounds real quick. I walk up to Justin and wrap my arm around his waist. He smiles at me.

   


“So. How did it go?” he asks. I smile back at him and rub my hand over his lower back.

   


“We are both still in one piece and I think we’re at least on decent terms.” He lets out a sigh of relief then looks over to his parents who are probably having the same conversation as us.

   


“When are you going to give him the letter?” Molly speaks up without taking her eyes off of Justin’s drawings. Justin looks to his parents, confusion written on his face.

   


“What letter?” he asks them. His mom reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope. She holds it out for him.

   


“This came in the mail for you yesterday. I was going to wait until the show was over to give it to you.” Justin stares at the letter in his hands. I glance over his shoulder to see who it’s from. PIFA. He’s been waiting for this since he applied and now all he can do is stare at it.

   


“Aren’t you going to open it?” I ask him. He looks up at me and then nods. He rips the letter open and moves so that I can’t read it over his shoulder. Justin’s family and I all watch for his reaction. He reads for a second or two and then breaks out into a huge smile. I barely have a chance to catch him as he jumps into my arms.

   


“I got in.” He shouts it into my ear but I don’t really care. I spin him around one time before setting him back down and giving him a quick kiss. 

   


“See. I told you that you would.” He rolls his eyes.

   


“Yeah, yeah. I know. You’re always right.” He leans up and kisses me one more time before he runs over and hugs both of his parents. They congratulate him and tell him that they knew he could do it. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Lindsey and Melanie behind me.

   


“Are those Justin’s parents?” Lindsey asks me. I nod my head.

   


“Do they know who you are?” Melanie asks. I glare at her but nod my head again. “And you’re still alive?” she adds.

   


“Why the fuck are you over here bothering me?” I ask her. Lindsey answers for her.

   


“We wanted to congratulate Justin. He’s already sold half of his pieces.” I smile at that.

   


“Well, now you have even more reason to congratulate him.” I tell her. She looks confused so I decide to be nice and fill her in. “He just got his acceptance letter from PIFA.” Her face lights up and her and Melanie run over to tell him how proud they are. After everyone has finally calmed down a little bit Linds and Mel introduce themselves to Justin’s parents and he walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and smiles at me. “So has today really been worth all the worrying you were doing in the loft this morning?” His smile gets even bigger.

   


“No. Today’s been pretty good.”

 


	22. Epilogue: No Regrets

  
Author's notes: This is it. The final chapter. And to think this whole story started with nothing more than the pool scene at the beginning and this chapter. It's come so far. Unfortunately real life calls so for right now I am going to dissappear for a little bit. I'll still be here I just wont be writing. But don't worry, I will be back. And when I come back I will have a whole new story, at least part of the sequel to this one and maybe a few little stories here and there. I might also have my website up, so I'm going to have to pimp that out. I want to thank everyone who hung in there through all of my awful updating habbits and everyone who left reviews. You kept me going. : ) Okay. Enjoy now. I'll miss all of you and will see you later. Buh Bye.  
P.S.  
If there is anything you want to see in the sequel let me know.  
P.S.S.  
I don't know anything about what goes on in a hospital when someone has a kid so I am proabably way off. Forgive me and feel free to correct me.  


* * *

EPILOGUE (8 Years Later)

 

BRIAN’S POV 

 

I jerk awake at the sound of the phone. I look over to the clock. 2:30am. I reach over and grab the phone before it has a chance to wake Justin up. I feel him shift beside me and I run my hand through his hair as I bring the phone up to my ear. “Hello.” I say quietly. On the other end of the line I hear Melanie’s voice.

“Brian, it’s happened. Lindsey started having contractions. We’re at the hospital now. She’s about to have the baby.” Holy shit. I’m wide-awake now. I throw the covers off of me and start to shake Justin to wake him up. He swats at me at first.

“Justin, you have to get up Lindsey is having the baby.” The words seem to have the same effect on him as they had on me. He jumps out of bed and starts to pull his clothes on. I turn my attention back to Melanie who is screaming my name into my ear through the phone.

“Brian are you still there?” she shouts. God it’s really too early to hear her voice.

“Yes. I’m here Melanie. What hospital are you at?” She tells me and I hang up, getting dressed in world record time. I grab my cell phone and keys and practically drag Justin out of the house we bought just a couple years ago. I can’t believe this. I’m about to be a daddy.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I can’t believe this. Lindsey is having the baby. I mean I knew the time would be here soon but damn it’s still a shock. I can only imagine what is running through Brian’s head. He almost dislocates my shoulder on the way out of the house but it’s okay. I’m excited too. As soon as we are in the car I call my mom and tell her what is going on. She says she will meet us at the hospital. During the ride to the hospital I start to think about everything that has happened to me since I met the man that is sitting next to me and breaking every speed law in the books. If someone would have asked me that first night if I thought this was how my life would have been I would have said ‘I hope so’ but in the back of my mind I would have doubted it could ever end up like this. And yet, here I am. Brian and I have been together for eight years, married for four, and we bought a house together two years ago. Neither Brian nor I trick anymore and the sex is still awesome. Even better now that there is no barriers between us during it. The feeling of the car jerking to a stop brings me out of my thoughts. Brian and I jump out of the car and run into the hospital. Brian runs up to one of the nurses and asks about Lindsey. She leads us to the room and we go inside. We are just in time to see the baby being born. It was gross in a way and beautiful in another. But more breathtaking than anything else. I don’t know who was breathing harder, Lindsey or Brian. Lindsey from pain, Brian from anticipation. They clean the baby up and Lindsey breathes a long sigh of relief. The doctors announce that it’s a boy and gently set him in Lindsey’s arms. She coos over him for a moment before handing him to Brian. Brian motions with his head for me to come over. I walk up and stand beside him. We look at each other and smile before looking down at our baby.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

As I stare down at the small bundle in my arms I can’t believe the emotions I’m experiencing right now. I never thought that I would want to be a father. Then again there is a lot in my life right now that I thought I would never want and now I couldn’t live without it. I look over to the person who has managed to change my life so much. He smiles down at our baby then reaches out to run his hand over the baby’s head. His eyes meet mine and his smile gets bigger. He leans over and kisses me.

“Congratulations Daddy.” He says quietly.

“You too. Remember, you’re also daddy.” I remind him. I hold out my arms for him to take the baby. He holds him close to his body.

“Trust me. I didn’t forget.” We stand there admiring the tiny little boy until the doctor tells us that Lindsey needs to rest and we can come back tomorrow. I don’t want to leave. I try to reassure myself with the knowledge that in a couple of days this little part of me will be at home with Justin and me. I don’t know how I will ever show Lindsey how thankful I am for her carrying him for us. Justin, who has apparently been trying to get my attention, pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and he smiles knowingly at me. “They want to know what name to put on the birth certificate.” He tells me. I look from the baby to Linds. She looks exhausted.

“What do you think?” she thinks it over for a few seconds before answering.

“I like Gus.” She tells me. Sounds good. Better than any suggestions that Mel might have. I look to Justin for his approval and he nods.

“Okay. Gus it is.” The doctor writes it down and I finally have to hand over my son. Justin and I make plans to come back as soon as visiting hours start and we tell Lindsey goodbye. We go out to the waiting room where Mel and Justin’s mom and dad are pacing back and forth. We let them know that everything went well. A nurse leads them all back to see the baby one time before they have to leave. They’ll all probably be back tomorrow morning too. I let Justin drive us home because I’m still a little bit shocked over everything that has happened tonight. It’s hard to believe that in a couple of days Justin and I are going to be taking care of our son. I couldn’t be happier.

 

“I bet he’s going to look just like you when he gets older.” Justin says as we walk through the front door of our house. He’s probably right. Gus may have just been born but I can’t see any of Lindsey. His hair color is the same as mine and he already has my eyes. I nod my head in agreement. I follow Justin to our bedroom and we strip off our clothes and crawl back in bed. I’m too wired to fall asleep though. I guess I’m going to have to wear myself out a little bit. I roll over and pull Justin’s body up against mine. I run light kisses over his neck and collarbone. He lets out a soft moan and tilts his head back to give me better access. I start to run my tongue down lower when I hear him laugh a little. I look up at him with my eyebrow raised.

“What?” He smiles and runs a hand over my cheek. 

“I was just thinking that we had better enjoy this while we can because with a new baby in the house I have a feeling that we aren’t going to have a lot of private time.” I laugh too.

“Yeah probably not.” I agree with him. He gets more serious for a minute.

“Any regrets?” he asks me. I know that Gus isn’t the only thing he is talking about. After all, my life wouldn’t be where it is now if it wasn’t for him. I don’t even have to think about the question before I answer him. I shake my head.

“None.” I lean down and pull him into a heated kiss before picking up where we had left off. I wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
